


На все случаи жизни

by Jack_of_Shadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-02
Updated: 2010-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_of_Shadows/pseuds/Jack_of_Shadows
Summary: Бета: Diamond RainПейринг: основной ЛМ/СС; ЛМ/НМ, ЛМ/ГП, ГП/ДМСаммари: Одно зелье и много ошибок в юности.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape





	1. Chapter 1

– Дорогая, я сейчас немного занят…

– Люциус! Я слышу это уже неделю. Сейчас же выйди из библиотеки и спустись в столовую. Мы не сядем обедать без тебя! – Голосом миссис Малфой можно было подковывать гиппогрифов, в нём звучала твёрдая угроза уморить голодом всю семью, если супруг не подчинится.

– Нарцисса, душа моя… – Тяжёлая дверь приоткрылась. – Я должен переодеться к обеду…

– Без церемоний, это просто семейная трапеза.

Пальцы Нарциссы цепко ухватили Люциуса за локоть, не оставляя шанса для побега.

Тихо постукивают приборы о фарфор тарелок, в малой гостиной ремонт уже закончен, и она на время превратилась в обеденный зал. Домовики бесшумно снуют, меняя блюда, словно не было последних страшных лет, будто ничего не изменилось.  
Только лица ещё хранят печаль усталости, глаза потухли. Драко оправился, пожалуй, быстрее всех, но это преимущество молодости.  
Взмах палочки – и бутылка плавно летит к бокалу старшего Малфоя, наполняя его. На скатерти расплывается крошечное пятнышко, Люциус заметно кусает губы.

– Я не думаю, что сейчас есть смысл о чём-то беспокоиться, всё, что можно, уже сделано, остаётся только ждать… – Драко отважился нарушить могильную тишину, незаметно убирая капли вина с крахмальной ткани.

Люциус с грохотом отодвинул тарелку, так, что Драко непроизвольно вздрогнул.

– Я думаю, он прав. Перестань изводить себя, – раздался спокойный, немного приглушённый голос Нарциссы, о который разбилась едва успевшая возникнуть ссора. – Прошу тебя, осталось всего одно слушание, мы с Драко уже прошли это. Поверь, всё без нас решено. Даже никаких вопросов задавать не будут, у них всё есть: от свидетелей, от очных ставок… Пустая формальность, не стоящая твоих нервов. Северусу даже удалось всех убедить, что в Отделе Тайн ты пытался сдаться, и только появление Повелителя не позволило…

– Я читал протоколы и прекрасно знаю, что выставлен посмешищем, лишённым волшебной палочки…

– Именно это позволило не предъявлять тебе обвинений в том, что творилось тогда! Будь благодарным, Люциус! – немного резче, чем следовало, оборвала его жена.

Малфой вскинул голову, но промолчал.

– Подумай, для нас всё так хорошо закончилось, почти как в первый раз.

Люциус открыл было рот, но Нарцисса движением ладони не дала ему сказать.

– Ну, почти закончилось. Драко разрешили сдать экзамены, он на свободе, ты на свободе. Мы в порядке настолько, насколько это возможно, и даже лучше. Всем прекрасно известно, что приговором суда ты будешь всего лишь лишён возможности занимать государственные должности. Это неприлично малая цена…

– Плевать мне на приговор!

Люциус вскочил с места, проходя вдоль стола, яростно комкая в кулаке салфетку.

– Меня боялись, уважали, передо мной лебезили и пресмыкались… А теперь? Теперь всё Гарму под хвост? Ты вообще читаешь газеты?

Нарцисса тоже поднялась, прямая и строгая.

– Прекрати. Я читаю газеты, ничего оскорбительного про нашу фамилию не пишут!

– Не оскорбительное, нет. Но эта… снисходительность… – Малфой скривился, подбирая подходящий эпитет.

Драко незаметно обернулся, выбирая пути к отступлению.  
Пока длилось судебное разбирательство, отец отлично держался. Он был уверен в себе, последовательно придерживался выбранной ими линии защиты, и вот, когда остался последний шаг, с ним начало твориться что-то невообразимое.  
Люциус запирался в библиотеке, сутками листая древние фолианты; он почти не спал, опять стал пить, а однажды днём, когда Нарцисса попросила позвать его к столу, Драко вошел в спальню и увидел, как отец стоит перед зеркалом и с непередаваемым выражением лица рассматривает себя.  
Конечно, последние годы не прошли для него даром, но Драко искренне полагал, что как только всё утрясется, Люциус снова сменит плюшевый халат на модную домашнюю мантию и будет вспоминать, где лежит расчёска, не только перед выходом из замка.

– Дорогой, не надо. Пожалуйста. – Нарцисса решительно подошла к супругу, прижимаясь к его плечу. – Все пройдёт, забудется…

– Уже забылось! Величие и сияние фамилии померкло в их победе…

– В нашей победе, дорогой.

– Конечно, – ядовито согласился он. – У меня даже не было волшебной палочки! Сквиб Малфой! Маггл Малфой – в арьергарде тёмного войска Повелителя. Какой пассаж! А вообще, кто такой Малфой?

Отстранив от себя жену, Люциус бросил измятую салфетку на стол и широким шагом направился к выходу.

– Я очень прошу не беспокоить меня до дня заседания. Очень!

Двери хлопнули, домовики суетливо убрали посуду, оставляя мать и сына наедине.

– Мама?

– Ничего, малыш. Он просто расстроен…

– Он просто слишком самолюбив!

– Драко! Нельзя так говорить об отце, даже если это правда! – строго сказала Нарцисса и вдруг тихо рассмеялась. – Знаешь, когда он такой, я вспоминаю, почему вышла за него замуж…

– За павлина? – криво усмехнулся Малфой-младший и тут же получил «воздушную» затрещину, а мать убрала волшебную палочку в рукав.

– За павлина. Который стремился стать фениксом. А ты ещё маленький и глупый, тебе бы до уровня отца дотянуть…

– Мама!

– Не обижайся, малыш. – Нарцисса подошла к сыну и провела ладонью по его волосам, приглаживая растрепавшиеся после магического подзатыльника вихры. – Мы тебя очень любим. И он тоже, так что будь добрее к отцовским слабостям.

– И я вас люблю, – шепнул Драко, обнимая мать.

Глава 2

– Северус, он заперся в лаборатории!

– В какой лаборатории? Он что, знает, где в вашем поместье лаборатория?

– Северус!

Лицо в пламени камина выражает вселенскую покорность судьбе, Снейп тяжело вздыхает.

– Ну заперся, и что? До последнего заседания ещё две недели, пусть посидит в холодке, подумает…

– Северус! Он туда стащил полбиблиотеки! И все из тех книг, которые стояли на секретных полках!

– Нарцисса! – зельевар похоже скопировал драматизм интонации. – Я понимаю, это страшно, но ты уверена, что он умеет читать?

Если бы дрова в камине не горели, они бы вспыхнули сейчас, от взгляда миссис Малфой.

– Ладно. Зачем так переживать? В доме не осталось ничего темномагического: ни запрещённых книг, ни зелий… ничего. Ингредиенты – да, – Снейп мечтательно прищурился. – Ваша коллекция прекрасна, но ничего противозаконного там нет, авроры при мне уволокли фиал с кровью единорога, запечатанный еще отцом Абраксаса. Вот это был маг! Не чета твоему любимому мужу, прости Мерлин.

– Северус, я волнуюсь.

Закатив глаза, Снейп попытался скрыться за упавшим поленом, но Нарцисса кочергой ловко подцепила тлеющую головёшку, не давая ему спрятаться.

– Всё будет хорошо, это просто кризис, пройдет слушание, и всё успокоится, – тоном доброго доктора-психиатра пробубнил зельевар, со всей серьёзностью глядя в лицо встревоженной Нарциссе.

– Ты уверен, что он не сделает ничего такого…

– Какого?

– Ну… такого…

– Уверен. Что «такого» может сделать Люциус в лаборатории? Я бы смог, а он вряд ли! – Снейп сухо рассмеялся. – Не переживай ты так. Самоубиваться у него поводов нет, да и не станет он, а натворить что-то – не хватит либо фантазии, либо умения, так что пусть сидит. Но если что, сразу зови меня! – сменив шутливый тон на серьёзный, закончил зельевар и скрылся в пламени камина.

В тот день Нарцисса проснулась непривычно поздно. Она долго не могла заснуть, волнуясь о предстоящем заседании Уизенгамота, переживая за Люциуса, который продолжал строить из себя отшельника. Несмотря на то, что эльфы, носившие ему в лабораторию еду, заверяли её, что «хозяин кушает, пьёт, много-много пишет, рвёт и сжигает пергаменты, велел помыть колбы и реторты, отремонтировать тигли, потом всё бамцнуло, но хозяин в порядке, а хорошие эльфы быстро-быстро всё убрали, а когда опять бамцнуло, хозяин сильно ругался, и больше ничего не бамцало», миссис Малфой было тревожно.  
Едва открыв глаза, она взглянула на часы: до назначенного времени оставалось меньше трёх часов, и ещё неизвестно, в каком состоянии Люциус. Нарцисса потёрла виски, собираясь с мыслями, и услышала, что в их общей с мужем ванной комнате льётся вода.  
Она легко поднялась и, набросив на плечи халат, неуверенно приотворила дверь, скрытую резными панелями. В огромной ванной оседала голубоватая пена, её хлопья высыхали по всему полу, а в душе, мурлыкая что-то едва слышное, плескался любимый супруг, явно заканчивающий свой туалет.

– Люциус?

Нарцисса была приятно удивлена и даже рада, что Малфой в последний день не устроил никакого представления и готовится к визиту в министерство как ни в чем не бывало.

– Да, дорогая?

– Ах-хам-м-м…

Рот миссис Малфой совершенно неподобающе приоткрылся, от изумления она не могла произнести ни слова – Люциус совершенно не был похож на себя. То есть, конечно, был похож, но на себя как минимум десятилетней давности, когда они оба были молоды, счастливы и думать забыли о Волдеморте.

– Мерлин великий… – выдохнула Нарцисса, приходя в себя: обычно такой эффект достигался планомерным посещением лучших магических салонов красоты, где опытные маги работали не только с телом, но и душой, помогая освободиться от груза прожитых лет во всех смыслах.

Люциус выключил воду и шагнул ей навстречу, лукаво ухмыляясь и распахивая объятия.

– Тебе нравится, дорогая?

Его глаза блестели, как в молодости, и Нарциссу будто закружил вихрь странной лёгкости, давая совершенно девичьему возбуждению возобладать над разумом. Она шагнула к мужу, позволяя подхватить себя на руки.  
Слишком давно они не были вместе. Сначала Люциус ушёл в отдельную спальню, с годами его визиты становились всё реже, а после его возвращения из Азкабана обоим было не до плотских развлечений ни друг с другом, ни на стороне.  
Минут через сорок Малфой, довольно улыбаясь, оставил обессиленную жену приходить в себя, а сам отправился одеваться.  
Когда Нарцисса наконец смогла нормально соображать и привести себя в порядок, чтобы спуститься вниз, Люциус уже ушёл.

– Что?! Что твой идиот-супруг устроил в суде?!? – Злобное шипение Снейпа опережало его появление в гостиной.

– Салазар-защитник, в чём дело? Его арестовали?

Чашка с кофе выпала из пальцев Нарциссы, и она бросилась к отряхивающемуся от каминной сажи зельевару.

– Нет!

– Где он?

– Без понятия! Я покинул этот дешёвый фарс, как только объявили приговор, а адвокат твоего муженька принялся лапать его, выдавая свои непристойные действия за выражение радости.

– Какой приговор? – Нарцисса всё ещё не очень понимала сути происходящего: раз всё прошло, как предполагалось, почему со Снейпа едва искры не сыпятся, и он зол, как сотня мантикор.

– Обычный приговор, какой и должен был быть! А вот что Малфой там устроил, это вопрос!

– Северус, сядь, пожалуйста. Кофе? Объясни мне спокойно, что случилось и где Люциус.

Но зельевар не желал сидеть. Он раздражённо обежал вокруг стола и замер в тёмном углу, сложив руки на груди.

– Ничего не случилось, но случится. Скажи, ты видела его перед уходом? Он был… м-м-м… нормальным?

Нарцисса чуть порозовела. Последние несколько часов она как раз думала о муже «перед уходом» и честно не могла понять, что заставляло её раньше периодически искать приключений на стороне – при таком-то супруге.

– Ну… да. Он наконец-то привёл себя в порядок… Не понимаю, что тебя злит?

– Ты же говорила, что он не выходил из замка! И к вам никто не ходил!

– Да-а-а…

– Тогда кто? Кто, фестрала за задницу, привел его, как ты говоришь, в порядок?

– Я… я не знаю… Я думала, он сам…

– Сам?! – Снейп взвизгнул бы, если бы мог, но его голосовые связки навсегда остались повреждёнными после встречи с Нагайной. – Нарцисса, ты сама веришь в то, что говоришь? Сам!

– Северус, да в чём дело? – Миссис Малфой не любила, когда её загоняли в угол, а вопросы Северуса ставили её в тупик, поэтому она попыталась сама перейти в наступление. – Объясни сейчас же!

– Объясню, а как же! Люциус явился в зал суда прекрасный, как Аполлон Бельведерский. Следи за моей мыслью – явился прекрасный. Не чистенький, умытый. Не подобающе выглядящий. Не симпатичный, красивый, внушительный… а прекрасный! Секретарша опрокинула чернильницу, четыре первых ряда тут же начали ёрзать, весь состав суда потел, как буржуа, впервые посещающий стриптиз в сопровождении собственной жены…

– Мой муж вообще-то всегда неплохо выглядел…

– Нет, моя дорогая Нарцисса. Неплохо выглядеть – это одно, а возбуждать и очаровывать всех на расстоянии взгляда – это совсем другое. И мне это не нравится. И аврорам не понравится, когда они там все придут в себя.

– Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что Люциус воспользовался любовными чарами? Зельем? Но всех же проверяют…

– Проверяют. Я не знаю, чем воспользовался твой тупоголовый супруг, но это явно магия. И ему не поздоровится. Поверь мне, такого накала страстей не бывает даже во время групповых оргий…

– Верю, – ядовито отозвалась Нарцисса, нервно теребя рукав домашней мантии.

Снейп бросил свирепый взгляд исподлобья.

– Ты поняла, что я хотел сказать.

– Допустим.

– Ну так вот, вспоминай, какие в доме могли остаться неучтённые артефакты с подобным действием. Как ты правильно заметила, колдовать в зале суда он не мог, зелье тоже отпадает, афродизиаки исключены, они должны воздействовать на объект, однако никто ничего не пил, не ел, и запаха я не чувствовал… Так что только амулет. Причём старинный, не идентифицируемый как запрещённый…

– Мне надо подумать…

Нарцисса опустилась в кресло, хлопком вызывая домовика, который тут же сервировал кофейный столик на двоих. Её пальцы едва заметно дрожали. Неужели Люциус действительно умудрился заставить себя обожать, уважать и преклоняться перед собой каким-то непонятным способом?

В окно влетела почтовая сова.

«Не волнуйся, дорогая. Я немного задержусь в аврорате, они хотят что-то проверить. Ты не беспокойся, всё в порядке, я ничего не сделал. Сейчас меня допросят с веритасерумом, и я сразу вернусь.  
PS. Надо задуматься о том, что нашей семье нужен новый адвокат. Этот оказался гнусным извращенцем, совершенно не ценящим святость семейного очага.  
PSS. И целуется он отвратительно».

Снейп бесцеремонно забрал записку из ослабевшей руки Нарциссы, быстро пробежав текст глазами.

– Я за ним. Если острит, значит, всё действительно не так уж плохо. Единственное достоинство твоего мужа в том, что он безошибочно чует настоящую опасность возле своей задницы… – Северус покосился на постскриптумы. – Я в переносном смысле… Тьфу, короче, не переживай.

Он бросил записку на стол и скрылся в камине.  
Честно желая выполнить указание Снейпа, Нарцисса попыталась вспомнить все фамильные реликвии, о которых ей было известно, но сосредоточиться не получалось, обрывки воспоминаний о семейных преданиях мешались с волнением. Она позвала на помощь Драко – всё же он кровный Малфой и наверняка традиционно больше посвящён в тайны фамилии.  
Коротко пересказав слова Северуса, Нарцисса вздохнула. Сын скептически посматривал на неё из-под светлой челки.

– Я видел отца перед уходом. И то, что он побрился и причесался, не означает применение им афродизиаков. В конце концов, когда ты возвращаешься от косметологов, выглядя моей ровесницей… и даже лучше, – Драко смягчил комплиментом и лёгкой улыбкой резковатый тон, – Снейп не вопит на всех углах о неведомых артефактах.

– Я не знаю… – Нарциссе хотелось верить сыну, но она не знала, что сказать. – Конечно, ты прав, но…

– Но я обязательно постараюсь вспомнить, не слышал ли о чём-то подобном от отца.

Глава 3

А уже ближе к ужину хозяин Малфой-мэнора вернулся домой в сопровождении своего товарища.  
Как только сигнальные чары возвестили об их прибытии, Нарцисса и Драко с разных концов замка бросились в гостиную.

– В аврорате работают кретины, – с ходу констатировал Снейп. – И в этом твоё невозможное везение!

Люциус аккуратно встряхнул снятую мантию и широким жестом бросил её на спинку кресла, царственно игнорируя замечание зельевара.

– Мы сейчас же идём в лабораторию, и ты мне покажешь свои записи…

– С удовольствием, – улыбнулся Малфой, поворачиваясь к нему.

– И не смей на меня смотреть! И не разговаривай со мной!

– Ты нервничаешь, мой друг? – с лёгким ехидством пропел Люциус, поправляя волосы.

– Чтоб тобой мантикора подавилась! Я тебе не министерский холуй, прекрати мне глазки строить, скоти… Здравствуй, Драко, – резко сменил тон Снейп, оборачиваясь на стук распахнувшейся двери. – Нарцисса! Ну раз вся семья в сборе, получите мистера Малфоя, живого, невредимого и даже не арестованного.

– При чём тут ты? – тихо фыркнул Люциус, направляясь к замершим на входе домочадцам.

– Дорогая, я не сильно опоздал к ужину? – Он церемонно прикоснулся губами к руке жены. Та только тихо вздохнула, прижимая ладонь к груди.

– Папа, всё в порядке?

– Конечно, сын, – Малфой-старший самодовольно ухмыльнулся. – Иначе и быть не могло!

– Да, конечно, – Драко улыбнулся в ответ, рассматривая отца, пытаясь увидеть то, о чём рассказывала мать.

– Мистер Малфой, не прожигайте родителя взглядом, это неприлично, – отвлёк его насмешливый голос бывшего декана. – Я думаю, он сейчас нам всё объяснит. Не так ли, Нарцисса?

Чуть кивнув в знак согласия, она тихо опустилась в ближайшее кресло. Голубые глаза странно мерцали, а пальцы комкали кружево декольте.

– Я, право, не знаю, что должен объяснять, – раздраженно дёрнул плечами Люциус. – Я устал, хочу есть и не понимаю…

– Не понимаешь? На Нарциссу посмотри!

Женщина замерла в своем кресле, будто погружённая в транс, не в силах оторвать взгляд от мужа.  
Взяв со стола стакан, Снейп наполнил его водой и бесцеремонно плеснул в лицо Нарциссе. Она вздрогнула, проводя ладонью по мокрому лбу. Люциус стремительно ринулся вперёд, выхватывая волшебную палочку, но жена остановила его.

– Не надо! Всё в порядке. Спасибо, Северус. – Взмах палочки – и вода высохла. – Давай, Люциус, рассказывай, он прав.

– Я не знаю, что вы все от меня хотите! – Старший Малфой скрестил руки на груди, принимая вид оскорблённой невинности.

Драко едва сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Сейчас уважать отца было тяжеловато, зато обожать и восхищаться – сколько угодно, особенно если то, что ему рассказали, хоть вполовину правда.

– Хорошо, – терпеливо начал Снейп. – Расскажи нам, что ты делал в лаборатории?

– Думал.

Зельевар скрипнул зубами.  
– О чём?

– О том, что я хочу вернуть уважение к нашей фамилии. Сколько можно об одном и том же?!

– Тихо, тихо… А потом?

– А потом сварил зелье…

– Какое?

Снейп в эту минуту напоминал сам себе новичка, подкрадывающегося к бешеному гиппогрифу: одно неверное движение, неверный взгляд – и в лоскуты.

– Малиновое!

– В смысле? Из малины или такого цвета? Или вкуса?

– Просто малиновое! – Люциус презрительно вздёрнул бровь, демонстрируя своё превосходство. – Малиновое зелье, все его знают. Ну, те, кто моет голову не дегтярным мылом и чаще двух раз в год!

Драко, замерший у портьеры, вцепился зубами в рукав мантии, чтобы не расхохотаться: у него был самый лучший отец на свете. А то самое малиновое зелье – это было изобретение прабабки Малфой, конец девятнадцатого века. Некоторое время его поголовно использовали все модницы, а потом мода прошла, поскольку оно оказалось слишком дорогим в изготовлении. Обычное косметическое зелье с моментальным эффектом лёгкого омоложения. Пожалуй, эксклюзивным был только блеск, добавляемый этим взваром глазам, волосам, коже, которая начинала будто светиться. Ну и срок действия до трёх недель.

– Не делай из меня идиота, я знаю, что такое ваше хвалёное малиновое зелье! – Снейп проигнорировал выпад в свой адрес. – Что ещё ты туда бухнул?

– Наверное, я его улучшил. Я что, должен всё это помнить? Там где-то записано, иди и посмотри!

– Это точно всё?

– Точно! Я и под веритасерумом то же самое сказал аврорам. И, обрати внимание, наши доблестные защитники вполне удовлетворились моим ответом!

– Если бы допрашивающие тебя не менялись каждые пять минут, они обошлись бы без зелья правды и удовлетворились тобой! – потеряв контроль, зашипел зельевар, и Драко, не выдержав, фыркнул в голос – больно потешно выглядел бывший декан, напряженный, растрёпанный, с пятнами румянца на щеках и лбу, рядом со спокойным как скала отцом.

– Дьявол, Драко! – Снейп недовольно мотнул головой. Годы работы с детьми не прошли даром, и он был твёрдо уверен, что свидетелем некоторых разговоров с родителями детям не стоит становиться. – Я хотел сказать, что наши дуболомные защитники просто не знали, что надо спрашивать. Тебе повезло!.. Прошу прощения, мы сейчас вернёмся. – Он вцепился в локоть Люциусу и поволок его к двери.

Возникший в гостиной домовой эльф протянул хозяйке дома бокал с виски. Драко удивленно покосился на звякнувший лёд – он впервые видел, как мать пьёт крепкие спиртные напитки, да ещё в одиночестве. Но то, что сейчас происходило в лаборатории, интересовало его гораздо больше. Он тихо скользнул по лестнице вниз, замирая у приоткрытой двери в подвал. Сама лаборатория была дальше, но Драко не отважился подкрадываться ближе.

– Это то, что ты гордо назвал записями? – не разочаровав любопытного наследника Малфоев, свирепо вопросил Снейп, и Драко подался вперёд, почти полностью просовывая голову в щель. Голос бывшего декана отлично резонировал в гулких стенах, несмотря на то, что на по-настоящему повышенный тон тот был после ранения неспособен. – Где?.. Где схемы взаимодействия ингредиентов? Расчёт влияния лунных циклов? Что это?! «Из той зелёной банки больше не добавлять, искрит и воняет»? Это что, рецепт и пояснительная записка к изготовленному зелью?

Драко казалось, что его уши вытягиваются. У него на глазах разворачивалось совершенно невероятное действо. Он, конечно, понимал, что люди в различных ситуациях ведут себя соответственно: например, отец дома и отец где-нибудь не приёме – это абсолютно разные люди. А сейчас ему, похоже, представилась возможность познакомиться с ещё одной «разновидностью» Люциуса, а заодно и узнать своего декана с непривычной стороны. И ещё ему было интересно, что ответит отец, но его голос доносился невнятным бубнёжем, оставалось надеяться лишь на Снейпа. Однако тот тоже притих, судя по всему, пытаясь разобраться с записями Люциуса.

Драко уже собирался разочарованно покинуть свой пост, как вдруг в глубине подвалов что-то упало, и тут же раздался голос Северуса:  
– Так, это невыносимо! Давай сделаем по-другому. Во-первых, отойди от меня в тот угол, во-вторых, вели домовику принести мне холодной воды и настойки, той, из мяты и пустырника, которой я тебя отпаивал, пока у тебя гостил Тёмный Лорд… Не смей ухмыляться, я ещё не знаю, может, даже находиться рядом с тобой опасно! В-третьих, давай подробно объясняй сам, что и как ты делал. Тем более если ты считаешь, что твои записи в идеальном порядке и в них разбёрется даже ребёнок…

Тихо фыркнув, Драко закусил губу. Уж больно похоже Снейп скопировал в конце фразы интонации отца.

– Та-ак… вот отсюда? Это рецепт малинового зелья, записанный вашей прабабушкой? Ну и где тебя нелёгкая понесла? Отсюда? Базилик и анис… омоложение, да, понимаю. Кстати, по тем временам оригинальный ход был. Пепел феникса смешать с анисом – смелое решение. Что? Зачем цветки гибискуса? Много – не мало? А когда они были собраны? Да, извини, что я спрашиваю… М-м-м… конечно, взорвалось! Это же кора гремучего дуба! Её сначала надо выпаривать на водяной бане. Что сделал? Люциус, ты это серьёзно? Первое правило безопасности при работе с зельями: если что-то пошло не так, ликвидировать остатки, всё очистить и начинать заново! Кто же продолжает? Ну и что, что осталось ещё полкотла! Я понимаю, что ты дальше уже не всерьёз и развлекался. Но потом какой пикси тебя под руку толкнул употребить плоды твоих бесчеловечных экспериментов? Поигрался бы и всё… Ах, тест провёл и был уверен, что безопасно? Вкусно пахло? Идиот!.. Ладно, извини. Продолжай.

Драко улыбнулся. Так вот куда подевался старинный кубок, который украшал каминную полку в гостиной. Это был фамильный артефакт. Если вещество, налитое в него, могло причинить малейший ущерб здоровью, прозрачные камни, его украшавшие, становились цветными: предки Малфоев были такими параноиками… Средневековье, одним словом.

– Что ж, не могу не признать, ход твоей мысли не лишен изящества. Цветки бархатцев – отличный помощник карьериста. Но вот что ты с ними сотворил? Показалось, что выглядят несвежими? Ну да, ну да… основа зелья подчинения… Я не спрашиваю, я знаю! Кто бы мог подумать, что это смешивается… Ага, образовался осадок, и что? Мерлин великий! Ну почему ты решил растворить его именно так? Да, расщепляет, но тебя не насторожило, что оно настояно на волосе вейлы? И что стало? Не может быть! Совсем прозрачным? Тебя это не удивило? Раз уж ты всё же готовил малиновое зелье, оно должно быть… ну, скажем, немного… совсем чуть-чуть малиновым? Или красноватым? Розовым? Люциус! У тебя в котле булькала бурая жижа, которая внезапно стала прозрачной! Без дистилляции и прочего! Ах, пахло малиной! И кубок… ну конечно. И ты это, пардон, употребил? Живот потом не болел, нет?

Наверху раздались тихие шаги. Драко поднял голову – на лестнице стояла Нарцисса. Она поманила сына, и тот на цыпочках поднялся к ней.

Глава 4

Ужинать они сели уже глубокой ночью, но аппетита ни у кого не было.  
Люциус, немного оглушённый, тихо сидел во главе стола, гоняя по тарелке горошины; Нарцисса не отрываясь наблюдала за ним до тех пор, пока Снейп не поделился с ней тем зельем, которое продолжил пить и за ужином вместо вина, и только Драко не испытывал никакого дискомфорта, жевал салат и молча помирал от любопытства.  
Наконец миссис Малфой не выдержала.

– Северус, вы разобрались в происшедшем?

– Пока не совсем. Могу со всей определенностью сказать, что твой дражайший супруг изобрёл зелье, аналогов которому не существует. И не будет существовать, поскольку повторить его можно только случайно. Кроме того, он его выпил. Теперь появление Люциус будет вызывать такую реакцию у всех окружающих…

– Какую – такую? – не выдержал Драко.

Снейп удивленно взглянул на него.

– Ты ничего не чувствуешь?

– В смысле?

– Ну, вид отца у тебя не вызывает каких-нибудь необычных ощущений?

Драко сначала хотел отмахнуться, но три пары глаз смотрели слишком серьёзно, и он прислушался к себе. Ничего из ряда вон. Пожалуй, вернулось ощущение восхищения, которое он испытывал к отцу в детстве, но это могло быть связано с тем, что сам Люциус стал сейчас таким, каким он его помнил, с поправкой на восприятие взрослого юноши, а не ребёнка.  
Малфой-младший пожал плечами.

– Вроде нет.

Вздох облегчения отца смешался с тихим ругательством Снейпа.

– Значит, всё сложнее, чем я думал. Люциус, скорее всего, твоё зелье воздействовало на твою кровь. Так же как и кровь воздействовала на зелье. Поскольку вы с Драко кровные родственники, на него твое гениальное изобретение не распространяется.

– Слава Мерлину, а то только инцеста нам не хватало…

– Чего?.. – глаза Драко широко распахнулись.

– Да, юноша. Для всех остальных магов ваш papa сейчас самый желанный мужчина на свете, – злобно прошипел зельевар, пытаясь испепелить «самого желанного мужчину» взглядом.

– В каком смысле? – Драко был немного шокирован. О сексуальности родителей он ни разу в жизни не задумывался, а то, что в обсуждение был допущен посторонний человек, пусть и Снейп, только добавляло неловкости.

– Во всех, юноша. Во всех… Почти как вейла в человеческом обличье…

– Помнишь, Драко, мы видели на чемпионате… – вмешался Люциус, явно ободренный тем, что сын оказался зелью «не по зубам».

– Помню, они классные, papa! – Драко не знал, как реагировать на происходящее, автоматически подхватывая деланно-непринуждённые интонации отца. – Ой, мам, извини…

– Ничего, – сдавленно отозвалась Нарцисса. – Ты уже большой мальчик, всё понимаешь. Северус, можно действие нейтрализовать… или оно само закончится?

– Я не знаю, прости. Приготовить антидот технически возможно. Я возьму у Люциуса пробу крови и буду работать с ней. Но сколько времени это займет… Кроме того, не могу предсказать, сколько придётся ждать, пока кровь очистится естественным путем. Или когда зелье в ней распадётся. Но когда-нибудь это закончится, обязательно…

– Прекрасно! – Неуверенные интонации зельевара и чуть виноватый взгляд вызвали вспышку ярости. – А до тех пор мы с Драко уезжаем! – Нарцисса резко поднялась и подошла к окну, будто ей не хватало воздуха.

– Я не буду сидеть тут в четырёх стенах один!

– Вы же не оставите его одного!

Два негодующих крика слились в один, и Люциус тоже встал с кресла, подходя к жене.

– Почему одного? – Нарцисса демонстративно игнорировала мужа, стараясь даже не смотреть в его сторону. – Ты присмотришь за ним! Всё равно тебе готовить для него противоядие. Или ты собираешься бросить нас в такой тяжёлый момент? Конечно, ты в своем праве. И то, что Люциус вытащил тебя из той чертовой хижины, не имеет никакого значения, он должен был это сделать, ты же заботился о нашем сыне… Никаких счетов между нами…

– Перестань, пожалуйста. Я… я помогу. – Снейп сидел низко опустив голову, его голос был едва слышен – жёсткие слова Нарциссы будто лишали его сил. – Но пойми, мне тяжело быть тут…

– А мне? Мне легко? Люциус, отойди от меня. Я даже от твоего запаха начинаю сходить с ума. Это невыносимо – чувствовать себя… течной сучкой…

– Дорогая!

– Прошу прощения, если кого-то шокировала. Мы сегодня же уезжаем на континент!

– Что плохого в том, чтобы хотеть собственного мужа? – Люциуса совершенно не устраивало решение жены бросить его одного в доме, ведь было очевидно, что в таком состоянии ему отнюдь не показано куда-либо выходить, хотя это могло бы быть забавным. Он попытался разрядить обстановку, правда, в глубине души чувствовал, что общество Нарциссы его почему-то тяготит, но отнёс это к её раздраженному состоянию.

– Эм-м-м… Можно высказать предположение? А ты его подтвердишь или опровергнешь, – внезапно встрял Снейп, чьи глаза вдруг вспыхнули, будто его осенила идея. – Но если я правильно думаю, то… Мерлин, не могу поверить, что я с вами об этом говорю! То ты, однажды переспав с кем-либо, больше его не захочешь в своей постели. Зато этот кто-то будет окончательно порабощен тобой… и твоим ублюдочным зельем…

– Салазар-защитник… – тихо выдохнула Нарцисса, не пытаясь скрыть ужаса на лице.

– Нет, милая. Это всё глупости. Ты же знаешь, что супружеский долг – святое. Моя постель всегда ждёт тебя… – быстро заговорил Люциус, понимая, что Северус оказался прав: мысль о сексе с женой вызывала непривычное чувство недоумения, хотя раньше всегда была исключительно приятной.

– Люциус! Неужели ты думаешь, что я соглашусь… на долг? Лучше замолчи. Ещё одно твоё слово – и я не смогу сама принимать решения. Это унизительно, разговор считаю оконченным. Драко, собирайся!

Пулей вылетев из-за стола (сцена, свидетелем которой он стал, не вмещалась в привычные рамки), Драко поспешил ретироваться, собираясь на досуге обдумать случившееся. Но пока его вполне устраивало держаться подальше от происходящего.  
Следом удалились Нарцисса с супругом, а Снейп допил свое успокоительное зелье, потом подумал, щедро плеснул себе виски и, залпом опрокинув его в себя, швырнул бокал об стену.

– Почему? Почему они всё время вмешиваются в мою жизнь?! Почему никого не интересует, чего хочу я? И какого тролля я это делаю?!?

Домовик, прибирающий осколки, испуганно присел, прижимая уши.  
Мутным от злости взглядом Северус посмотрел на притихшее существо.

– Скажешь хозяину, что я вернусь утром, – коротко бросил он, скрываясь в камине.

***

– Ты обещал вернуться утром. – Люциус потянулся на диване, лениво запахивая халат. Он явно недавно проснулся, и на низком столике рядом дымился ароматный кофе и лежала стопка газет.

– Твоё утро только что началось, так что я не опоздал, – огрызнулся Снейп, отдавая свои вещи домовому эльфу, чтобы их отнесли в его комнату. – Что Нарцисса?

– Уехала, как только мне удалось достать для неё порт-ключ. А ты не представляешь, как сложно это сделать поздним вечером…

– Но только не тебе. Или твоё новоприобретённое обаяние через камин не действует?

– Действует, – ухмыльнулся Малфой, становясь похожим на сытого кота.

– Уволь меня от подробностей, – сухо отозвался зельевар. – Глупостей очередных не наделал?

– Нет. – Люциус буквально лучился довольством. – Я оставил их на потом…

– «Потом» не будет. Ты останешься в замке, пока действие зелья не прекратится.

– Ну уж нет. – Кончиками пальцев Малфой толкнул стопку газет, и они разлетелись по полу. – Я должен насладиться достигнутым успехом. Ты ещё не видел утреннюю прессу?

Снейп скривился. Всю ночь он собирал записи и вещи, которые ему могут понадобиться, и пил, жалея себя в предвкушении проживания под одной крышей с гиперсексуальным приятелем, поэтому дома было не до неспешного завтрака

– Очень зря, – по-своему истолковал его гримасу Люциус. – Номера верстались вчера, корреспонденты не успели отойти от восхищения мною… Столько прекрасных слов! – Он демонстративно смахнул мизинцем несуществующую слезинку растроганности. – Они любят меня.

– А как же! Это всего лишь зелье, не надейся. Завтра будут другие статьи, про то, как ты всех обманул!

– С чего бы? Завтра будут другие новости, авроры не нашли у меня ничего предосудительного, так что я такой, какой есть!

– Самовлюблённый павлин!

Малфой фыркнул и потянулся за чашкой. Волна светлых волос соскользнула с плеча, в прядях заиграло солнце, Снейп выругался сквозь зубы. Люциус удивленно приподнял бровь.

– Ты такой напряжённый. Что вы вообще все с ума посходили? Нарцисса уехала так не вовремя – сегодня получил сову от редактора «Ведьмополитена», они хотят большую статью и интервью о том, как наша прекрасная семья сохранила любовь и пронесла её через тяжелые времена… А она уехала, ну что за свинство!

– Ты совсем дурак? – обречённо выдохнул Северус, глядя на безмятежного друга. – Я думал, ты вчера всё понял!

– Ты вчера всех перепугал. И меня, и Нарциссу, и Драко! Ну, подумаешь, я стал немножко чересчур лучше, так что? Зато рядом со мной все в тонусе!

Зельевар сжал виски пальцами – похоже, за ночь эта блондинистая голова что-то себе «наварила», исходя из преимуществ нынешнего положения, а недостатки в расчёт, как обычно, не взяла.

– Послушай, может быть, это и забавно, но напомню, что вчера Уизенгамоту такой «тонус» не понравился. А если ты будешь со своим «тонусом» везде отсвечивать, это может вызвать новые подозрения, начнутся проверки. А копни глубже – выяснится, что ты под воздействием неизвестного зелья, к тому же влияющего на других людей вплоть до подавления воли. Не думаю, что это понравится министру и аврорам.

– Мне кажется, ты драматизируешь, – буркнул Малфой, но по нему было видно, что он признает правоту Северуса. Тот перевёл дух – во всяком случае, несанкционированного общения с другими магами и попыток покинуть замок можно пока не опасаться.

– Я пойду в свою комнату, а потом в лабораторию. Внимательно поработаю с твоими… записями, – Снейп вложил в последнее слово весь запас яда. – Обедать буду там же. И я очень прошу, не мешай мне.

– А посмотреть? Может, я смогу чем-нибудь помочь? – Деятельная натура Малфоя уже пыталась найти себе применение в условиях «домашнего ареста».

– Люциус! Кретин, ты понимаешь, что если будешь рядом, я вообще соображать не смогу? Я бы предпочел свести наши встречи к минимуму, благо размеры дома позволяют.

Встретив такую резкую отповедь, воспрянувший было Малфой словно погас. Северусу на миг стало жаль его, внутри что-то сжалось.

– Извини, – неловко закончил зельевар, стараясь не смотреть на хозяина дома.

– Ничего, раз моё общество тебе так неприятно, – дёрнул плечом Люциус, закрываясь газетой.

Весь день Малфой честно не попадался Снейпу на глаза, и только ближе к вечеру, когда Северус съел принесённый домовиками ужин и перебрал все записи новоиспеченной звезды зельеварения, дверь лаборатории тихонько скрипнула.

– Ну как?

– Пока не знаю, завтра ещё поработаю с документами, потом возьму у тебя образец крови на анализ и тогда смогу сказать точнее.

Снейп устало потер переносицу и обернулся, Люциус не спешил входить, замерев в полумраке, привалившись плечом к косяку. Светлый силуэт чуть расплывался и, казалось, сливался с темнотой коридора. И это было к лучшему. Ведь стоило ослабить самоконтроль, как в размышления о природе зелья вмешивались воспоминания об утреннем Малфое: вальяжном, ленивом, немного самодовольным и до спазма дыхания прекрасном. Давать лишнюю пищу фантазии было опрометчиво, поэтому Северус предпочёл не всматриваться в собеседника.

– Хорошо. Послушай, я понимаю, что мне не стоит сейчас злоупотреблять… м-м-м… променадами, но прилетела сова из министерства, мне должны вручить экземпляр приговора, а второй я должен подписать. Я могу сослаться на внезапную инфлюэнцу… с последующей лихорадкой и переломом мизинца, но, боюсь, что тогда они пришлют курьера…

Голос Люциуса звучал мягко, в убаюкивающих интонациях слова ныряли, будто рыбки. Снейп на миг утратил внимательность, вспоминая, всегда ли у Малфоя был такой завораживающий голос. Потом вспомнил: всегда. Всегда, когда он этого хотел, голос, послушный его желанию, легко приобретал любую форуму: от острия рапиры до нежного шелка.

– Пусть будет курьер, но заклинаю – без твоих штучек. Ограничься решением деловых вопросов, не заставляй меня превращаться в твою дуэнью и постоянно стоять у тебя за спиной.

– Разумеется, – немного холодно ответил Люциус. – Ты боишься, что я наброшусь на него и соблазню?

– Не обязательно. Он тоже может наброситься на тебя.

– Во-первых, я женат, а во-вторых, вполне в состоянии постоять за себя.

– Во-первых, раньше тебе это не мешало, во-вторых, ничуть не сомневаюсь, но нам же не нужны проблемы с проклятым работником министерства?

Малфой усмехнулся. Северус не видел, но чувствовал его насмешку.

– Во-первых, я разборчив, и он вряд ли будет в моём вкусе, а во-вторых, обещаю: я буду нежен.

Снейп вскинул голову, разворачиваясь к двери, но Малфой уже растворился в полутьме.  
«Бестолочь, для которой чужая воля никогда не имела значения. Недаром он мастерски накладывал «Империо», оно для него органично, как вздох, и неудивительно, что как только Тёмный Лорд перестал считаться с его собственными желаниями, он оказался… – Северус провёл ладонью по волосам, убирая упавшие на лицо пряди, и взмахом палочки сделал свет ярче. – Немного обескуражен».  
Он криво улыбнулся своим мыслям и вновь погрузился в записи, разложенные на столе.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 5

– Ну что, документы из министерства получил? – поинтересовался Снейп через пару дней.

Люциус больше не отвлекал его, ведя себя тише мыши, и когда, спускаясь из спальни, Северус услышал хлопанье совиных крыльев в гостиной, то почувствовал некоторую неловкость из-за того, что «распутывание» зелья совершенно поглотило его.

– Это возвращение из отшельничества, или ты вспомнил о своих обязанностях надзирателя? – беззлобно поинтересовался Малфой, взмахом палочки закрывая окно.

– Проявление дружеского участия, – слегка огрызнулся Снейп.

– Жаль, я хотел поговорить именно с надзирателем, – ухмыльнулся Люциус. – Ты связывался с Нарси или Драко?

– Да, на следующий день после их прибытия на континент. Хотел убедиться, что с твоей женой всё в порядке.

– Убедился?

– Ей гораздо лучше без тебя. Надеюсь, ты не горишь желанием с ней увидеться?

– Нет, разумеется. Вопреки твоей убеждённости, я не кретин и не враг своей супруге. А Драко… Драко вернётся сегодня вечером.

– Это сколько угодно, хотя я бы не оставлял Нарциссу надолго одну…

– Она не одна, а кроме того, это на пару дней. Помнишь Гринграссов?

– Эм-м… Да, у них дочь. Дафна, кажется…

– И ещё Астория. Помладше, закончила Шармбатон. Несколько лет назад мы с их родителями всерьёз обсуждали возможность брака наших детей, потом возникли проблемы некоторого рода, ты понимаешь, а сейчас, когда наша семья вновь в полном порядке, старый Гринграсс вспомнил о том разговоре.

Снейп кивнул и присел на край дивана.

– Так вот, я полагаю, что это хорошая идея, поскольку их семья хоть и недостаточно обеспеченная, зато родовитая и незамеченная в связях сам знаешь с кем. Наилучший вариант для Драко, не находишь?

Пожав плечами, Северус вздохнул.

– Я полагаю, наилучший вариант – зов сердца, но вам виднее.

– Конечно, виднее. Нас пригласили завтра на ужин по поводу окончания Асторией школы. Скромный приём, будут только близкие друзья. Думаю, самое время познакомить будущих супругов.

– А что от меня надо?

– Нарцисса не сможет приехать, так что с Драко туда должен идти я. Подожди, не перебивай. Я долго думал, и мне кажется, что я могу контролировать воздействие на окружающих.

– Тебе кажется? – саркастично переспросил зельевар.

Люциус оскалился.

– Ну ты же сейчас не изнываешь от страсти ко мне?

На миг задумавшись, Снейп покачал головой. Пожалуй, Малфой был в чём-то прав: такого сногсшибательного эффекта, как в зале суда, он больше не чувствовал, хотя всё равно находиться рядом было немалым испытанием.

Заметив сомнения Северуса, Люциус заторопился:  
– Обещаю вести себя скромнее девственницы и, как только появится возможность, уйду. Ты же понимаешь, как это важно для нас… Клянусь, что буду держать всё под контролем.

Зельевар фыркнул, понимая, что сдаётся. Интересы семьи были для Малфоя превыше всего, и если ему запретить, то Люциус может перестать быть паинькой и натворить Мерлин знает что.

– Хорошо, только давай как следует подумаем, что можно сделать…

***

Следующим вечером проинструктированный до кончиков ногтей Люциус и не менее загруженный указаниями Драко при полном параде шагнули в камин, уносящий их на «скромный семейный ужин» к потенциальным родственникам.  
Малфой-младший немного волновался, и не из-за предстоящего знакомства, а из-за отца. Но, несмотря на его переживания, всё шло достаточно пристойно. Гринграссы и их гости (всего человек десять, не больше) хоть и смотрели на Люциуса восхищённо, но правила приличия соблюдали, и если бы не вера Драко в слова Снейпа, он бы не заметил никакого воздействия зелья. А восхищение… Что ж, papa, определённо, его достоин.

Астория оказалась милой, но очень разговорчивой девушкой. Весь ужин она болтала без умолку, и Драко искренне удивлялся, когда она умудряется есть. Старый Гринграсс покровительственно поглядывал на «молодых», сидевших на дальнем краю стола, доброжелательно улыбаясь. Его внимание больше занимал их двоюродный племянник – Томми Ли, на пару лет старше Драко. Судя по всему, он страдал от того же недуга, что и Астория: всё время что-то рассказывал, перемежая истории старыми анекдотами и двусмысленными шутками. Драко даже начал подозревать, что тот немного перебрал, однако всё оказалось немного сложнее.  
После ужина Дафна села к роялю услаждать слух почтеннейшей публики музицированием, гости расположились в гостиной с кофе и другими напитками, а Драко оказался плотно оккупирован Асторией, взахлёб рассказывающей о своём обучении за границей. Чувствуя, что голова раскалывается, он попытался тихонько улизнуть на широкий балкон, уставленный цветами и деревьями в кадках, когда увидел, что возле резного парапета стоят его отец и Томми Ли. Люциус явно пытался уйти, но молодой человек крепко вцепился ему в плечо, а потом вдруг ринулся вперёд и поцеловал Люциуса.

– Какой ужас! Твой папа тоже… из этих? – раздался дрожащий шёпот возле уха.

Драко обернулся. За ним стояла Астория, и на её лице отразилось неподдельное удивление пополам с брезгливостью.

– Из каких – «этих»?

– Ну… которые с мужчинами…

– И?.. Ваш дядя – или кто он там? – тоже, судя по всему, «этот», – ядовито выплюнул  
Малфой-младший. Он был немного растерян – отца следовало уводить подальше, но как  
это сделать тихо, он не представлял.

– Ну да. Томми Ли – конченный педик.

От грубых слов, таких неожиданных из уст столь милой девушки, Драко едва не подавился воздухом.

– Так мама говорит, – непринуждённо продолжила Астория, накручивая локон на палец. – А мистер Малфой… Фу! Я знаю, такое бывает, когда и с женщинами и с мужчинами… Но я надеюсь, ты у меня будешь не такой? Эти гадкие привычки не передались тебе по наследству?

Перед глазами будто полыхнуло белым, но Драко быстро справился с собой, подавив желание разбить этот мило улыбающийся, хлопающий глупыми глазками кочан, являющийся головой потенциальной невесты.

– Знаешь, я думаю, что, как единственный наследник, я получу всё, что есть у моего отца. Приму с благодарностью и гордостью всё, что он мне даст. И если мою будущую супругу не устраивает капитал, состоящий не только из галлеонов, она может катиться к дементорам.

Получилось слишком зло, а пощёчина была малой платой за возможность освободиться от осточертевшего общества юной леди.  
Драко криво усмехнулся, прижимая руку к покрасневшей щеке, глядя, как за исчезнувшей Асторией тихо колыхнулась портьера.

– Сын? Всё в порядке? – Люциус незаметно оказался рядом и положил ладонь на плечо.

– Да. А у тебя?

– Всё хорошо.

– А мистер Томми Ли?

– Я его оглушил и посадил в кресло за той пальмой. Пусть отдохнёт, африканские страсти выматывают.

Коротко рассмеявшись, Драко заглянул в лицо отца. Тот смотрел на него спокойно и очень нежно.

– Пойдём? – Он привлек сына к себе, и только листья качнулись от хлопка аппарации.

Они оказались на главной аллее, ведущей к Малфой-мэнору. Определённо, медленная прогулка была показана им обоим.

– Знаешь, я могу через пару дней связаться с мистером Гринграссом, всё урегулировать…

– Не надо. Она мне не понравилась.

– Это не повод. Все люди разные, и должно пройти время, прежде чем вы научитесь понимать друг друга…

– Не хочу. Я вообще не хочу жениться, – Драко наконец произнёс то, что хотел. Было немного страшно, но ему казалось, что сегодня можно всё.

– Драко, понимаешь, двое мужчин вместе – это не слишком обычное зрелище, и девушка могла быть шокирована…

– Но меня же это не шокирует!..

– Ты знаешь про зелье!

– Ничего я не знаю. Я не чувствую ничего особенного и сегодня тоже не заметил! А Снейп рассказывал так, будто от одного твоего вида все должны срывать с себя одежды, мечтая отдаться в особо извращённой форме! – выпалив это, Драко втянул голову в плечи, ожидая чего угодно, но не смеха. Люциус даже остановился, утирая выступившую слезу.

– Какой у меня, однако, просвещённый сын. Надеюсь только, мама пока не в курсе… Прямо ничего особенного не заметил?

– Нет. Ты сильно понравился этому Томми Ли, почему бы нет? Ты неплохо выглядишь…

– Неплохо?

– Ладно, потрясающе. – Драко справился с собой и улыбнулся в ответ. – Ты выглядишь потрясающе, и его можно понять.

– Но он мужчина.

– Ну и что?

– Понятно. У тебя принципиальные разногласия с будущей невестой по нравственно-этическим вопросам, а такие противоречия могут помешать построению крепкой семьи.

Драко взглянул на отца. Тот продолжал улыбаться, но глаза были серьёзными.

– Можно я не буду на ней жениться?

– Можно, сын, – ответил Малфой-старший и шагнул в услужливо открытую домовиком дверь.

Сходивший с ума от волнения и переживаний Снейп едва повернул голову в сторону вошедших Малфоев. Рука, державшая тонкостенную кофейную чашку, даже не дрогнула, аккуратно возвращая её на блюдце.

– Ну как всё прошло? – с лёгким любопытством поинтересовался Северус, непринуждённо откидываясь в кресле.

– О мой друг, ты так за нас волновался, что даже выполз из подвала! Это достойно награды, сейчас я удовлетворю твое любопытство… – Скинув парадную мантию, Люциус уселся верхом на соседний стул, положив ладони на его резную спинку.

– С вашего позволения, я пойду наверх, немного устал, – откланялся Драко, но на него никто особого внимания не обратил. Снейп был слишком занят, делая максимально скучающий и снисходительный вид, а отец уже начал свой рассказ.

– …точно не было. Только миссис Милдред сунула мне разовый порт-ключ, ещё перед ужином. Но ей сто лет, и я подозреваю её в маразме…

– Милдред Пуссе ещё нет даже восьмидесяти, и она вполне ничего, тем более овдовела более тридцати лет назад. Хотя…

Раздалось тихое позвякивание ложечки о стенки чашки, и Драко, уже собравшийся спуститься вниз, замер на лестнице, скрываясь в отбрасываемых свечами тенях.

– Я могу догадаться о причинах случившегося феномена, – как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Снейп, обращаясь к сидящему напротив Люциусу.

– Много ты понимаешь… в антиквариате, – фыркнул Малфой. – Ну говори, мыслитель.

– Ты действительно можешь усиливать действие зелья, но поскольку вёл себя хорошо, оргии с последующим разрыванием тебя на сувениры не случилось. Однако полностью блокировать магию не вышло, и её жертвой пал этот их племянник. Томми, так? Объясняю, почему именно он. Традиционно в обществе не принято, чтобы женщина первой откровенно проявляла интерес к мужчине. В наших утончённых дамах веками сидит стереотип, что именно их должны добиваться, и этот стереотип служил тормозом для присутствующих. С мужчинами, я думаю, и так всё понятно – среди гостей не было лиц, которые ранее увлекались бы своим полом, поэтому их держала в рамках инерция восприятия. А вот бедняга Томми Ли был лишён сдерживающих факторов с обеих сторон и легко поддался порыву проявить инициативу по отношению к понравившемуся ему объекту…

– Ты так замечательно формулируешь, – насмешливо протянул Люциус, потягиваясь. – Я будто вернулся на лекции в школе: сразу спать захотелось.

– Ты сам спросил! – возмутился было Северус, но Малфой примирительно махнул рукой.

Между тем Драко наскучило прятаться, и он вошёл в гостиную.

– Papa, я бы хотел прогуляться…

– Что, вечер не удался? – не удержался от реплики зельевар, и Малфой-младший смерил его немного недоуменным взглядом. Бывший декан выглядел напряжённым и каким-то взъерошенным, словно пьянчуга-задира в баре. Хотя, судя по тому, что Драко слышал, причин для подобного боевого настроя не усматривалось.

– Думаю, papa всё уже рассказал, – пожал он плечами и снова повернулся к Люциусу. – Я хотел бы прогуляться в Лондон. Несколько месяцев назад на Ноктюрн-аллее открыли ночной клуб, как у молодых магглов. О нём пишут все газеты, мне было бы любопытно туда заглянуть…

– Хм. Мода на магглов… Мне это не нравится, но, кажется, придётся привыкать, – задумчиво почесал подбородок Малфой-старший и, прищурившись, взглянул на сына. – И что там? Не опасно?

– Там бар, музыка и танцы. Так говорят. Место модное и достаточно респектабельное, во всяком случае, вряд ли опасное. Среди его совладельцев – Национальный Герой…

Люциус на миг опустил веки, словно скрывая изменившийся взгляд.

– Иди, только не злоупотребляй алкоголем, – нарочито сурово наказал он, и Драко бросился к камину. Ему не терпелось оказаться среди людей, там, где стены пустого дома не будут давить на него и где он сможет забыть не слишком приятный приём у Гринграссов.

– Я тоже, пожалуй, пойду. Спать. Оставляю тебя наедине с эротическими воспоминаниями о юном Томми Ли.

Снейп живо поднялся и стремительно вышел, так, что, казалось, опередил шорох собственной мантии.  
Люциус проводил его удивлённым взглядом – неожиданное заявление Северуса озадачило.

глава 6

Оказавшись в спальне, Снейп нарочито медленно переоделся в свою любимую бывшую белую, а ныне чудесно серую ночную сорочку, слишком старательно взбил подушку, прежде чем улечься. Сон не шел.  
Сначала зельевар, тщательно зажмурившись, считал вычищенные котлы, утешая себя тем, что просто перенервничал, ожидая возвращения Малфоев. Но потом среди котлов всё настойчивее стали появляться силуэты Люциуса и неведомого племянника Гринграссов. Сначала едва видные, они будто на глазах обретали плоть, то сближаясь, то отдаляясь друг от друга, пока разгулявшееся воображение не оформило «сцену на балконе» до мельчайших подробностей. Только вместо оглушающего заклятия было произнесено другое, после которого Малфой удобно пристроился за спиной опирающегося на парапет Томми, а тот, довольно постанывая, извивался и подмахивал мерным движениям бедёр.

– Вот шлюха! – зло прошипел Северус и сел на постели, проводя ладонью по лицу, сгоняя остатки морока. – Чёртово зелье, – сделал он более разумное заявление темноте спальни.

Ночь ответила понимающей тишиной. Снейп почувствовал, что ему жарко и рубашка прилипла к вспотевшей спине. Он ещё раз выругался и отправился принимать душ.  
Пребывание в Малфой-мэноре не было для зельевара в тягость, тем более что Люциус больше не повторял своего феерического аттракциона, как в Уизенгамоте: когда всех окружающих обуяло странное ощущение, весьма похожее на фанатизм первых сторонников Тёмного Лорда. Анализируя потом произошедшее, Снейп находил достаточно много сходства, но Волдеморт всё же воздействовал на людей более изящно и тонко, в отличие от малфоевского зелья, «бьющего» без прикрас по «самому дорогому». С другой стороны, выяснялось, что Люциус может контролировать силу влияния.

Порой Снейп не чувствовал ничего особенного, но иногда, например, когда Малфою бывало скучно или он хотел чего-то добиться, действие зелья будто усиливалось, и тогда словно мягкие прикосновения подталкивали зельевара к нужному Люциусу решению, отвлекая и путая его фокусировкой на привлекательности и обаянии приятеля.  
Но чем больше Северус задумывался об этом, тем меньше понимал, где проходит граница между воздействием зелья и самим Малфоем. Он снова становился тем, кого Снейп помнил в молодости. Блестящий мужчина, скучая бродящий по огромному дому, ничем не напоминал Люциуса периода последних лет жизни драгоценного Повелителя и вполне мог привлекать сам по себе.

Тем временем работа над противоядием шла своим чередом. Снейп наслаждался каждой минутой, проведённой в лаборатории, медленно, но верно выстраивая связи ингредиентов и нейтрализаторов к ним.  
Когда очередная стадия подошла к своему завершению, Северусу вновь понадобилась кровь Малфоя. Вооружившись стерильной пробиркой и терпением, чтобы выслушивать нытье и сарказм, он пошёл искать друга.

– Хозяин в библиотеке и не велел беспокоить, – пискнул домовой эльф в ответ на вопрос зельевара.

«Мерлин, похоже, Люциус действительно заскучал, раз его занесло в столь скорбную обитель», – ухмыльнулся про себя Снейп и поспешил в указанном направлении.

Дверь была чуть приоткрыта, и Северус заглянул в щёлку.  
В огромное витражное окно било солнце, его лучи, проходя сквозь цветные стекла, причудливо раскрашивали пол и стеллажи с книгами.  
Малфой сидел за шахматным столиком у окна, подвернув под себя ногу. Он сам казался будто сотканным из света, расслабленный, в белой рубашке, словно весь мерцал. Подперев рукой подбородок, пальцами второй руки он задумчиво крутил прядь волос, с неподдельным вниманием слушая собеседника… Собеседника?  
Снейп тихо толкнул дверь, увеличивая градус обзора – в кресле напротив расположился молодой человек, что-то увлеченно рассказывающий, за разговором небрежно вертящий в пальцах шахматную туру с доски.  
Пробирка выскользнула из рук, с тихим звоном разбиваясь о мраморный пол.  
Шахматисты разом обернулись, Люциус недоуменно приподнял бровь, а Гарри Поттер смущённо поправил очки.

– Репаро. Ты что-то хотел, Северус? – как ни в чём не бывало поинтересовался Малфой, легким кивком приглашая вскочившего было Поттера сесть на место.

– Хотел. – Снейп поднял восстановленную пробирку и стремительно прошел к столику. – Например, спросить, что здесь делает Гарри Поттер!

– Ну-ну, меньше экспрессии. А то мой гость, – Люциус выделил последние слова, не очень заметно, но от ожегшего всполоха светлых глаз зельевару захотелось поёжиться, – может неправильно всё понять. Попробуем ещё раз? Ты что-то хотел, Северус?

Малфой выглядел спокойным, как стенобитное орудие, уверенность в собственных действиях читалась во всём его облике. Устраивать скандал в присутствии наглого мальчишки в планы Снейпа также не входило, поэтому он с трудом, но разжал челюсти.

– Мне нужна твоя кровь…

– Конечно. – Люциус покорно закатал рукав. – Не беспокойтесь, мистер Поттер, это в медицинских целях. – Он повернулся к Гарри, одаривая того лучезарной улыбкой. – Чтобы не быть свидетелем столь непрезентабельного действа, можете пока прогуляться, посмотреть книги. Это не займёт много времени.

– Ничего, я не боюсь вида крови, – выдавил Поттер, который явно утратил свою непринуждённость в связи с появлением бывшего учителя.

– Как угодно. Действуй, Северус.

Поборов желание отрезать блондинистую голову, Снейп, не глядя на мальчишку, взмахнул палочкой и аккуратно сделал надрез на локтевом сгибе, собирая необходимый ему препарат.

– Я надеюсь, это всё? – Люциус, поморщившись, потёр ладонью сошедшиеся края ранки.

Испепелив обоих взглядом, Снейп, ни слова не говоря, стремительно покинул библиотеку.

– Сразу, как только гость хозяина уйдёт, сообщите мне! – велел он домовику и хлопнул подвальной дверью.

глава 7

Судя по всему, появление зельевара повлияло на сокращение времени пребывания гостей в поместье, поскольку меньше чем через час домовик выполнил его приказание.  
Даже не убравшись в лаборатории, Северус вылетел оттуда, горя праведным желанием запереть сошедшего с ума Малфоя в самом глухом помещении замка.

– Что это такое было? Начались необратимые процессы в мозге, если он у тебя вообще есть?!

Люциус сидел в своем кабинете и меланхолично водил оселком по стилету толедской стали, который использовал как нож для бумаг.

– Что здесь делал Поттер?

– Дорогой друг, я прошу тебя успокоиться и понизить обертоны. Как я уже имел честь пояснять, мистер Поттер был моим гостем. Предвосхищая последующие вопросы – уже не в первый и, надеюсь, не в последний раз. – Равнодушное спокойствие Малфоя выводило из себя, заставляя ярость клокотать в горле.

– Да что ты себе позволяешь?! Я с кем проводил душеспасительные беседы по поводу сохранения твоей сиятельной задницы?!? В твоей тупой голове вообще ничего не задерживается, да? Ну так взял бы сразу и нагадил Кингсли в тюбетейку, что на мелочи размениваться!..

Вскинув голову, Люциус прищурился, и стилет, со свистом пролетев в футе от головы Снейпа, воткнулся в тёмную резную панель на стене.

– Это что ты себе позволяешь! Я благодарен тебе за то, что ты пытаешься мне помочь, но есть границы, которые не стоит переходить никому. Даже тебе.

В голосе Малфоя отчетливо звучал лед, Северус вдруг почувствовал его физически, желудок сжался, и зельевар обескуражено отшатнулся.

– Но во имя нашей многолетней дружбы я поясню, хотя не обязан давать тебе отчет. Ты сам позволил Гарри Поттеру прийти сюда, он был тем, кто привёз мне приговор. Потом появилась необходимость встретиться ещё раз… И он будет желанным гостем в этом доме до тех пор, пока я не решу иначе. Если тебя что-то не устраивает, дверь всегда открыта.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, Люциус в упор смотрел на зельевара, будто тот был его внезапно заартачившимся завтраком. Это пугало вдвойне, поскольку Снейп отчетливо понимал, что выступивший на висках холодный пот не имеет никакого отношения к воздействию зелья. Это был сам Малфой –ледяной, равнодушный, непробиваемый в своей самоуверенности.

– Да горите вы все в Дьявольском огне! Если ты не хочешь понимать элементарных вещей, жену с сыном хоть пожалей! Если тебя опять заподозрят в недозволенной магии, да ещё направленной на Героя магического мира, тебя отдадут дементорам без всякого суда! Что с семьёй будет, ты подумал?! Пошел ты… сам знаешь куда! Я вашему семейству в няньки не нанимался!

Снейп развернулся и быстрым шагом направился к двери, полный решимости сейчас же покинуть этот приют безумных.

– Если ты думаешь, что я могу что-то сделать во вред своим родным, ты можешь идти на все четыре стороны, – ровно сказал Малфой ему в спину, и зельевар развернулся в дверях.

– А ты хочешь сказать, что очаровать национального героя – это идея на благо семьи? Кого именно, позволь спросить? Нарциссы или Драко? Или всех троих?

– Что плохого в том, что мы с мистером Поттером пытаемся наладить взаимоотношения? Это взаимовыгодная сделка.

– Да ну? И что ты наобещал нашему тупоумному герою? Готов спорить, без воздействия зелья он бы с тобой даже не заговорил, значит что? Феерический секс в недалёком будущем? Или уже… – Снейп осёкся, бледнея и хватаясь за косяк двери. – Только не это… Люциус! Люциус, ты же не спал с ним? Аваду тебе в печень, Малфой! Это же создает абсолютно разрушающую привязанность! Ты не мог так поступить! Ты не видел Нарциссу – если бы не мои поддерживающие зелья и зелья, притупляющие воспоминания, она бы сошла без тебя с ума… Это лечится только временем и очень длительной разлукой! Скажи, что ты не спал с ним!

Зельевар выглядел настолько искренне потрясённым, что черты лица Люциуса смягчились, он поднялся из-за стола и мягко подошел к нему.

– Успокойся. Ты мне прожужжал все уши про это зелье и его воздействие. Верь мне, я знаю, что делаю. А нашему мистеру Поттеру я всего лишь даю уроки… м-м-м… светской жизни. Мальчик совсем растерян. Всемирная известность, пресса, приёмы, зарубежные послы, этикет – всё это его очень расстраивало…

Вглядываясь в глаза Малфоя, Снейп изо всех сил старался уловить тень лжи или издёвки, но тот выглядел совершенно серьезным.

– И он пришел за советом к тебе? К тебе?!

– Ну не то чтобы… Так само получилось. Он принес документы, я делал заказ на обед эльфам… Они опять не запасли вина к дичи, а я хотел кабанятины… Наш добрый герой возмутился, что нерадивый эльф наказывает себя, я объяснил, за что. Он заинтересовался… Я пояснил… А что? – нахмурился он на откровенно недоверчивый взгляд Северуса. – Мне было скучно. И потом… худой мир лучше доброй ссоры, особенно когда речь идет о национальном герое. Знаешь, он оказался очень сообразительным и приятным юношей. Хотя ты, помнится, нелицеприятно отзывался о его способностях. А как он держится в седле!..

– В каком седле?

– В конском! Он уже на втором уроке смог пустить коня в галоп.

– Ты даёшь уроки верховой езды Гарри Поттеру? – Снейп чувствовал, как мир стремительно проносится перед глазами, будто он летит в кроличью нору.

– А также консультации по вопросам модных тенденций, внешнего вида, дипломатической этики… Мне не сложно, это меня забавляет, а кроме того, наши взаимоотношения кардинально поменялись, что, как ты изволил заметить ранее, исключительно в интересах моей семьи.

– Поттер не настолько глуп, чтобы доверять тебе! Не пытайся меня обмануть, Люциус…

– И в мыслях не было, – лёгким взмахом руки прервал он зельевара, насмешливо улыбаясь. – Мальчишка почти такой же параноик, как и ты. Первое время он не выпускал волшебной палочки из рук. Не представляешь, как меня развлекало его недоверие смешанное с любопытством. Но всё, что я ему рассказывал, было легко проверить по книгам, уточнить у других… Какой смысл мне врать? Чтобы поставить его в неловкое положение? Глупо – я этого не увижу. Усваивать все эти премудрости действительно лучше так, чем по книгам. Поттер это понял и даже доверил мне выбрать ему лошадь… Хотя есть в моём доме он до сих пор отказывался. А как раз сегодня он почти согласился принять приглашение на ланч, но ты своим эпохальным явлением, кажется, всё испортил. Подлый отравитель… – со сладким ехидством пропел Малфой, глядя на Снейпа.

– Я не…

– Знаю, травить героя не собираешься. Но осадочек-то остался. Застращал детей, теперь пожинай плоды наработанного авторитета. А в качестве компенсации ты составишь мне компанию за едой. И будешь мил и непосредственен. Как Гарри Поттер!

Северус возмущенно распахнул рот, но захлебнулся негодованием, а Люциус царственно прошествовал мимо, повелительным кивком головы заставляя следовать за собой.  
Понимая, что Малфой собирается упорствовать в своем намерении общаться с Поттером, Снейп решил попробовать зайти с другой стороны. После ланча он позвал домовика и велел сообщить, когда к хозяину опять пожалует гость, чтобы иметь возможность подкараулить Гарри, но эльфу уже было запрещено сообщать об этом Северусу – Люциус, похоже, знал его лучше, чем он предполагал.  
Но отступать Снейп не собирался, хотя теперь ему приходилось совмещать работу над антидотом со слежкой за Малфоем. Тот откровенно развлекался, глядя на его попытки проконтролировать визиты Поттера.

– Нет, Северус. Дорогой, ты опоздал, – неожиданно появлялся Люциус за спиной крадущегося к кабинету или гостиной зельевара. – Гарри ушел буквально полчаса назад. Хочешь, я расскажу тебе, чем мы занимались? А хочешь, покажу? Кушать устриц правильно – нелёгкое дело, можешь мне поверить. Вообще, морепродукты…

Снейп злобно шипел и быстро ретировался подальше от излишне жизнерадостного приятеля.  
Иногда в поместье появлялся Драко, он заходил ненадолго – забрать зелья для матери, поговорить с отцом и Северусом о её здоровье, а потом обычно уходил «гулять». На все расспросы старшего Малфоя о причинах и целях своих «прогулок» Драко отвечал вежливо, но односложно.

– Люциус, ты бы с ним поговорил нормально… Мне кажется, его что-то гнетет…

– Мальчик влюбился, – смеялся Малфой, грея бокал коньяка в ладони. – Или ты не знаешь, как это бывает? Захочет – сам расскажет.

– Не похож он на счастливого влюблённого, – бубнил себе под нос Снейп, отправляясь в ставшие родными подвалы. Обсуждать эту тему с Люциусом он опасался – и так слишком странно чувствовал себя рядом с ним, слишком много думал и вспоминал, чего делать бы не стоило.

Глава 8

Работа над зельем застопорилась, Северус злился и нервничал – каждый день, проведенный в замке, стоил ему кучи нервов, не считая того, что застать Поттера и потом выгнать его никак не удавалось.

– Послушай, я вот что подумал… – Снейп специально выбрал время, когда Люциус отдыхал после обеда, сытый и расслабленный. – Если бы ты согласился дать мне воспоминания о том, как готовил зелье, дело пошло бы быстрее. Я понимаю, что это… мягко говоря, некорректная просьба, но прошло больше трех месяцев, а я все топчусь на месте…

Малфой лениво потянулся.

– Хорошая мысль. Почему бы нет? Правда, я выглядел немного… уставшим тогда, но ради достижения результата можно пожертвовать самолюбием.

– Люциус, не паясничай. Я тебя и не таким видел…

– Именно поэтому я и соглашаюсь.

– Отлично. У тебя же был думосбор?

– Да, в комнате за библиотекой, четвертая панель снизу, повернуть два раза налево, один раз направо… Что? – заметил он удивлённый взгляд Снейпа. – Механика, зато тот тайник обычными магическими средствами найти невозможно.

– Люциус!..

– Нет-нет. Ничего противозаконного там нет. Пустяки. Куда тебе воспоминание слить?

Прижимая к груди флакон с серебристым туманом, Северус отправился в потайную комнату. Возможность продвинуться с мертвой точке в работе над зельем окрыляла его.  
В узком тёмном помещении находились стеллаж и неровно отёсанный камень, на котором возвышался резной Омут памяти. В синеватом свете «люмоса» рассмотреть всё не представлялось возможным, однако, то, что можно было увидеть, вызвало у Снейпа грустную улыбку. Среди старых газет – школьный фотоальбом, две сломанных метлы на полу, одна с серебристой гравировкой, и Северус узнал в ней ту, на которой в юности Люциус играл в квиддич. Захламленный чердак памяти… И, словно подтверждая эту мысль, взгляд зельевара натолкнулся на несколько фиалов с воспоминаниями.  
Чувствуя, что дыхание сбилось, он кончиками пальцев прикоснулся к ним, стирая тонкий слой пыли. Стеклянные бока были прохладными, а завивающиеся внутри спиральки памяти завораживали своей игрой.  
Вернувшись к двери, Снейп воровато прислушался – в доме царила тишина. Может быть, Малфой отправился гулять по парку, а может быть, на конюшню, и может быть, даже с проклятым Поттером, но сейчас необходимость переговорить с героем меркла в сравнении с маняще серебрящимися нитями воспоминаний Люциуса.  
Сейчас он бы десять раз подумал, прежде чем выходить из себя и швырять банками в Гарри Поттера – противостоять искушению оказалось практически невозможно.  
Заперев потайную дверь, Снейп бережно вылил содержимое одного из флаконов в думосбор.

Сиреневый рассвет, утро такое раннее, что ещё птицы не начали петь. Едва начавшее светлеть небо отлично видно в проёме широкого окна, потому что одна портьера сорвана и жалко болтается едва ли на паре крючков. Северус тут же узнал интерьер охотничьего домика на берегу озера где-то на юге Шотландии. Много лет назад Люциус отмечал там счастливое возвращение из свадебного путешествия, по его собственным словам. На самом деле Малфоя, скорее, пресытила первая попытка пожить нормальной жизнью семейного человека, поэтому он и его гости тогда пошумели на славу.  
Сколько было выпито, никто не помнил, посчитать пустую посуду было невозможно, поскольку бутылки били «бомбардо» на спор, трансфигурировали в кошмарных чудовищ и пушистых котят – развлекались как могли.  
И вот Северус оказался в каминном зале дома, ранним утром, и храп заснувшего за диваном Мальсибера ещё больше подчеркивал усталую тишину. Он перешагнул через торчащие из-за спинки ноги, приближаясь к камину. Угли еле тлели, а на залитом вином ковре растянулись две фигуры.  
Снейп прекрасно помнил, всё до мелочей, несмотря на прошедшие годы. Помнил всё настолько хорошо, что всем сердцем мечтал забыть, и воспоминание, послушное его желанию, пылилось в глубине памяти. А Малфой, судя по всему, не желал даже держать в голове те события…

– У тебя здесь вино…

Голос Северуса из воспоминаний кажется совсем детским и беспомощным.  
И зельевар прикрывает глаза: алый развод на груди и рукаве белой рубашки выглядел кровавым, он помнит, как не мог отвести взгляд от тонких пальцев, пробежавшихся по пуговицам, прежде чем испорченная рубашка отлетела в сторону.

– Ерунда, завтра разберёмся…

– Ты такой… белый…

На самом деле он тогда хотел сказать «голый», но затуманенный алкоголем мозг всё же справился с оглушившим впечатлением от обнажённого торса Малфоя совсем рядом.  
Сколько раз потом он задумывался, что именно тогда толкнуло их друг к другу (конечно, выпивка, сейчас представился случай понять это до конца), но чем больше Северус смотрел на происходящее в воспоминании, тем меньше ему хотелось достигать этого понимания – версия с алкоголем его устраивала абсолютно.  
А то, что происходило сейчас у его ног, трудно было назвать похотью по пьяни. Во всяком случае, оба выглядели вполне трезвыми, в объятиях и поцелуях не было неуклюжести, торопливости. Люциус был аккуратен и последователен, а молодой Снейп легко справился с ремнем на его брюках – возможно ли такое в алкогольном угаре?  
Возможно ли, что Малфой в здравом уме с нескрываемым удовольствием гладит и ласкает распростертое под ним, объективно не самое привлекательное тело, а обладатель этого тела вместо того, чтобы затихнуть и наслаждаться нежданно привалившим счастьем, ещё пытается капризничать и тянет светлые пряди, направляя голову к паху? А Люциус, откинув волосы, улыбается, глядя в запрокинутое лицо, послушно опускаясь ниже, располагаясь между еще немного напряжённых, но уже готовых сдаться ног.  
Снейп чувствует, что волосы на затылке приподнимаются, а горло будто сдавливает свинцовый обруч: призрачное воспоминание тянет за собой его собственное, то, давно запертое. Глаза заволакивает влажной дымкой.

– Тс-с-с… тише, подожди, будет не больно…

Хриплый шёпот Малфоя бьёт по барабанным перепонкам, и зельевар как ошпаренный вскакивает из Омута памяти.

– Что, интересно было?

Еще не пришедший в себя Северус не успел даже смутиться – в квадрате света, бьющем из распахнутой, двери стоял Люциус, скрестив руки на груди и привалившись к косяку. Снейп был настолько ошеломлён и оглушён увиденным и нахлынувшими воспоминаниями, что не чувствовал стыда. Хотелось выпить.

– Какой интересный способ вуайеризма – подглядывать за самим собой… – Малфой насмешлив и, кажется, ничуть не разозлен, но эта насмешка для него сейчас хуже банки с тараканами в голову.

– Да, тебе не понять. Ты предпочёл это просто выкинуть из головы! – Северус хотел, чтобы ответ прозвучал достойно, но в язвительности всё же слышна лёгкая горечь.

Люциус подошёл к думосбору и медленно собрал воспоминание обратно в фиал.

– Некоторые вещи лучше не хранить в голове – кому, как не тебе, это знать. Я никогда не был хорошим окклюментом, – тихо заметил Малфой, возвращая флакон на полку. – Не думаю, что я хотел бы демонстрировать этот эпизод Повелителю или аврорам, или кому угодно…

Лицо зельевара нервно дернулось, он наклонил голову, чтобы за упавшими волосами не было видно мучительной гримасы. А чего он хотел? Чтобы Люциус Великолепный гордился подобным любовником в своей коллекции?

– Мне вполне достаточно воспоминания о воспоминании… ты знаешь, как это бывает. Я помню, что это есть… И не стремлюсь забыть…

Что-то в голосе Малфоя заставило Снейпа поднять голову. Свет из открытой двери делал силуэт Люциуса излишне четким, до мельчайших деталей – прямая спина, плечи, волосы собраны на затылке, точеный профиль, голова чуть опущена, взгляд устремлён на фиал, и видно, как чуть дрожат ресницы, совсем бесцветные, но такие длинные и густые, что их нельзя не заметить.

– Хочешь посмотреть ещё?

– А что там? – хрипло спросил Северус, понимая, что молчать дальше невыносимо – блуждающие тени едва освещённой тесной комнаты мешали осознать реальность.

– Тут – мое первое и единственное убийство. Магглы. Я тогда только получил метку и жаждал выполнять все приказания Повелителя. Потом меня так тошнило, что он решил подобных дел мне не поручать. Это были пожилые супруги и маленькая собачка, больше похожая на крысу. Собачку я тоже убил.

– А это почему тут? Ты раскаивался и видел кошмары по ночам?

– Нет, здесь не всё воспоминание целиком, только смерть пса. Я убил его, потому что он выл и плакал над трупами своих хозяев, мне стало жаль его. Оказывается, очень страшно терять тех, кого любишь… Не думаю, что такую мотивацию Тёмный Лорд одобрил бы, пришлось немного подкорректировать. А обстоятельства ему пересказала Белла, она была со мной…

– А в третьем что?

В их негромком разговоре посреди пыльного хлама зельевару чудилась какая-то нереальность, и она ему определенно нравилась больше яви.

– А в третьем… – Люциус вдруг выпрямился, резко оборачиваясь к Северусу, и волшебство полутемной комнаты слетело тонкой паутинкой к ногам. – Сам посмотришь, если захочешь. Раз уже всё равно влез в мои маленькие тайны…

– Прости, я сам не знаю, как так вышло…

Малфой махнул рукой, направляясь к выходу.

– Брось, свои самые страшные секреты я никому не доверю. Так что на ключ от банковских ячеек можешь даже не рассчитывать…


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 9  
Проведя ладонью по лицу, словно сгоняя морок, Снейп вновь обернулся к думосбору. Следовало закончить то, зачем он сюда пришёл, а на фиалы на полке он больше не обращал ни малейшего внимания.  
Просмотр воспоминания занял достаточно много времени. Люциус был небрежен и, кроме самого процесса приготовления зелья, нацеплял в памяти много незначительных эпизодов вроде одинокого ужина в лаборатории или подробного процесса чистки ногтей.  
Наконец Северус увидел тот момент, который не поддавался расшифровке по записям, и, довольный собой, поспешил в подвал. Однако ему пришлось сбавить скорость, поскольку, когда он спускался, дверь в гостиную открылась и в холл вышел Малфой в сопровождении Гарри Поттера.

– Нет-нет, вы выходите первым, хозяин провожает гостя. В данном случае не учитывается общественный статус и возраст, приоритет расставляется только между гостями…

– Да знаю я! Просто забыл, – свободно прервал Люциуса Поттер, виновато дёрнув плечом.

В его голосе не слышалось настороженности, напряжённости – словно он болтал со старшим товарищем, и Малфой легко пропустил мимо ушей то, что его перебили.

– Может быть, не стоит углубляться до такой степени? Элементарная вежливость – и любой деловой приём пройдёт как по маслу…

– Может быть, и не стоит, но вы говорите, никогда не знаешь, что может пригодиться. Помните, две недели назад, когда меня заставили присутствовать на переговорах… ну, с представителями Каирского магического хранилища артефактов?

– Помню. Основы делового этикета. А на Востоке маги очень внимательно относятся к традициям и формальностям протокола.

– Вот именно. Вы мне тогда рассказывали про женщин, а в делегации была одна дама…

– О да. Я тогда несколько увлекся… – Люциус непринуждённо рассмеялся, проводя рукой по волосам. Снейп застыл на лестнице, пытаясь уловить следы усиления воздействия зелья.

– Кстати, было очень интересно. Я потом спрашивал у Гермионы… ну, про паранджу, про весь этот… балет, который в свете принято разводить вокруг женщин. И про равенство в бизнесе… как это сочетается…

– И что сказала ваша высокоумная подруга? – Малфой откровенно развлекался, но как-то по-доброму, будто забавлялся с неуклюжим щенком, из которого собирается вырастить элитного пса.

– Ну, после того, как я сравнил защиту прав женщин с защитой прав домовых эльфов, она кинула в меня кружкой! – фыркнул Поттер, застёгивая мантию.

– Это было некорректное сравнение. Почему?

– Э-э-э… потому что женщины – не эльфы?

– Нет, потому что вы высказали его женщине. А это невежливо.

Гарри расхохотался:  
– Точно! Всё время забываю, что Гермиона – девушка.

– Это очень зря. Даже самые умные, сильные, властные волшебницы в глубине души остаются женщинами. И этот «балет», как вы изволили назвать принятое в обществе обхождение с дамами, приятен им на интуитивно-клеточном уровне. Проверено веками. Поэтому, чтобы вести успешные дела с женщинами, надо оставаться галантным, при этом не умаляя их профессиональных качеств в их же глазах.

– С женщинами всё так сложно… А я в министерской столовой попробовал ту штуку – пропустить вперёд, уступить, сделать комплимент, дать почувствовать свою значимость – с секретаршей начальника аврората. И теперь – оп-ля! – у меня пачка подписанных им пропусков для внеурочных отгулов на занятиях в академии. А ребята говорили, что она старая грымза!

– Вы расходуете свою популярность для прогулов? Как умно, мистер Поттер! – не выдержал Снейп, спускаясь по ступеням. Эти двое выглядели такими довольными друг другом, что хотелось внести некоторые коррективы в их идиллию.

– Это не популярность. – Улыбка сбежала с лица Гарри, он отступил на шаг от приближающегося зельевара. – Это применение теории на практике…

Он беспомощно взглянул на Малфоя, и тот абсолютно бессовестно ему подмигнул.

– Северус, мы тоже рады тебя видеть.

Снейп тихо рыкнул на лучащегося жизнерадостностью Люциуса и резко обернулся к Поттеру:  
– А с вами, молодой человек, я хотел бы поговорить…

– После, Северус, после. Гарри сейчас торопится. – Малфой легко подхватил его под локоть и повёл к двери.

– Я ещё приду? – тихо спросил Гарри, косясь на замершего посреди холла Снейпа. Тот услышал его слова, но не подал виду.

– Конечно. В следующий раз попробуем торжественный обед. И помните, что я говорил про одежду.

Гарри окинул взглядом свою форменную мантию курсанта.

– Я помню, просто переодеться не успел… Одежда должна соответствовать случаю, иначе другие могут чувствовать себя скованно и неудобно, что мешает находить общий язык и приходить к соглашениям…

– Вот именно! Когда вы станете министром магии, вам эти знания очень пригодятся! – Люциус распахнул дверь, позволяя Поттеру выйти. – Прийти можете тоже аппарацией, я оставлю барьер открытым для вас, раз уж вам так не нравится каминная сеть.

– Спасибо большое, мистер Малфой.

– И что это было? – прошипел Снейп, как только дверь закрылась.

– Это я тебя хочу спросить – о чём ты собрался беседовать с Поттером?

– Это не твоё дело! Из вас двоих хоть кто-то должен быть умнее и понимать, что ваше, – зельевар скривился, – общение не только противоестественно, но и опасно.

– До противоестественного у нас пока не доходило. Если, конечно, ты не считаешь противным природе лоск и шик, который приобретает мистер Поттер…

– Считаю! Никогда не поверю, что тебе удалось приручить его без использования силы зелья!

– Представь себе! Природное обаяние и логика. Перед рассудком даже Поттер не устоял, потому что мальчишка понимает, что мне ссориться с ним невыгодно. А ещё он, в отличие от некоторых, понимает, что я говорю полезные умные вещи, даже если речь идёт о причёске и одежде. Вежливый, опрятный, приятный глазу маг в сто раз легче пройдёт по жизни – это закон. А некоторые даже на пятом десятке продолжают отрицать важность визуального воздействия на окружающих.

Выпалив всё это с непередаваемым апломбом, Малфой рассмеялся:  
– Теперь скажи: «Зато я умный», – и будет всё как в школе!

–Да, я – умный! – мрачно огрызнулся зельевар.

Начало разговора ускользнуло из памяти, да и пререкаться с довольным жизнью Люциусом не было никакого желания. Поэтому Снейп махнул рукой и поспешил в лабораторию, пока окончательно не забыл, что рассмотрел в воспоминаниях о зелье.

Глава 10

С Поттером ему удалось встретиться лишь через неделю, но, учитывая массу предшествующих неудачных попыток, столкновение на парадном крыльце иначе как подарком фортуны не назовёшь.  
Северус как раз собрался прогуляться – зелье должно было кипеть на медленном огне несколько часов и присмотра не требовало, а погода выдалась на редкость приятной. И стоило только толкнуть дверь, как перед глазами возник Герой магического мира.

Воспользовавшись минутным замешательством, Снейп цепко ухватил его за руку:  
– Добрый день, мистер Поттер. Отойдём на пару слов? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, почти стащил молодого человека по ступенькам вниз, отводя его чуть в сторону от аллеи, к вазонам с цветами у стены замка. – Я смотрю, вы зачастили в Малфой-мэнор?

– Меня пригласил мистер Малфой. – Гарри уже успешно справился с растерянностью и стоял перед бывшим учителем спокойно, сунув руки в карманы и с лёгким вызовом глядя сквозь стекла очков.

– То есть вы считаете допустимым пользоваться гостеприимством Пожирателя Смерти?

– Бывшего Пожирателя. Кроме того, Уизенгамот его оправдал.

– Вы знаете цену приговорам суда…

– Знаю. А также знаю, что Дамблдор считал, что каждый человек достоин второго шанса.

Поттер отвечал ровно и выглядел почти взрослым и разумным, если бы… Если бы Северус не имел несчастья быть с ним слишком долго знакомым. В его ответах зельевару слышалась издёвка.

– И вы решили дать ему этот шанс?

Бегонии в вазоне заметно поникли от интонаций Снейпа, но Гарри лишь улыбнулся краем рта.

– Я решил, что прошлое не должно мешать будущему.

К щекам Снейпа прилила краска – он что, уже думает там о каком-то «будущем»?

– Попробуем иначе, раз уж не приходится рассчитывать на вашу сообразительность, мистер Поттер. Вы знаете, что случилось с Люциусом Малфоем?

– Я знаю, что он немного нездоров. Кажется, последствия заклятий Волдеморта…

– Неужели? Допустим. А вы не думали, что беспокоить больного человека как минимум… неделикатно?

– Мистер Малфой сказал, что не испытывает неудобств от моих визитов. Более того, он сам настаивал на них…

Выучка Люциуса была налицо. Снейп придал себе самый грозный вид, однако вне школы, судя по всему, он действовал слабо.

Гарри передернул плечами:  
– Я могу идти? Мистер Малфой давно меня ждёт…

– Подождёт. Вы никогда не задумывались, почему его семья покинула поместье?

Гарри мотнул головой.

– Подумайте, может быть, болезнь не так уж безопасна для окружающих, раз родные уехали…

– Хотя у меня нет повода не доверять словам мистера Малфоя, который за последнее время ни разу меня не обманул, я не думаю, что семья могла бы покинуть его при опасном недуге.

– Поттер, не все готовы бездумно жертвовать собой! Вы не видели Драко? Он иногда заходит в этот ваш новомодный клуб. Спросите его. – Северус не сомневался, что младший Малфой не ответит старинному недругу, а то и потасовка какая нехорошая получится, поэтому был спокоен.

– Видел пару раз, он действительно не выглядит довольным жизнью. Но, как вы понимаете, я не буду задавать ему подобные вопросы…

– Ну, моим словам вы не доверяете…

«Щенок совсем распоясался». – Снейп сжал челюсти. Главное – добиться цели и больше никогда не видеть физиономию Поттера.

– Я приму их к сведению. Может быть, попрошу разрешения у мистера Малфоя, чтобы его осмотрели лучшие врачи госпиталя. Если выяснится, что вы правы, помогу пригласить иностранных специалистов. Вы же понимаете, больным нужна более квалифицированная медицинская помощь…

А это была уже насмешка, даже сарказм. В любом случае терпение зельевара лопнуло.

«Да что он себе позволяет?! У кого только набрался, маленький гадёныш?»

– А мне кажется, что квалифицированная помощь нужна вам! – Снейп подался вперёд, со злостью глядя в лицо Поттера. – Сам факт вашего общения с Малфоем переходит все границы адекватного! Представляете, что скажут ваши друзья… А что скажет пресса, когда узнает о вашей внезапно вспыхнувшей… дружбе? – Северус выплюнул последнее слово, скривившись от отвращения.

– А вам не кажется, что это не ваше дело? Я, знаете ли, немного вырос и больше не нуждаюсь ни в няньках, ни в наставлениях. Полагаю, смерть Волдеморта освободила вас от непосильной обязанности приглядывать за мной? – Глаза Поттера потемнели, на щеках расцвели пятна румянца. – Я буду общаться с тем, с кем захочу, и сколько захочу. Вы завидуете или ревнуете, профессор Снейп, сэр?

– Что-о-о?!?

– А какой резон вам говорить мне всё это? Люциус Малфой быстрее бы внял вашим доводам, однако с ними вы пришли ко мне. Значит, мистер Малфой или вообще не в курсе того, о чём шла речь, или не согласился с вами. Вам невыносима мысль, что он может общаться со мной, дружить, как вы сказали, и при этом вам снова достаются вторые роли? Супруга и сын уехали, что вы делаете в его доме? Наперсник? Приживалка? Какое вам дело до того, с кем проводит время Люциус Малфой? Я не самая плохая компания в смысле… респектабельности. В чём дело?

В голове вызывающе вытянувшегося перед Снейпом молодого нахала явно смешались старые обиды, уроки Люциуса и пришедшая с совершеннолетием самостоятельность, оглушившая его. Но Северус был не в состоянии оценивать ситуацию здраво.

– Дело в том, что не всё в этом мире позволено национальным героям. Идите к обожающей вас толпе, а дорогу в этот дом забудьте!

– Пока хозяин дома не возражает, я буду приходить. И вам придётся мириться с тем, что мистер Малфой предпочитает моё общество вам – мрачному, грубому, язвительному и старому!

Неуловимым движением Снейп выхватил волшебную палочку – Поттер перешёл все мыслимые границы дерзостью и напоминанием о возрасте…

– Прошу прощения, Гарри. У Северуса был тяжелый день, он немного расстроен, – раздался голос сверху, но зельевар не мог поднять голову, чтобы посмотреть на улыбающуюся физиономию, свесившуюся из открытого окна, – заклятие Люциуса не давало даже опустить занесённую для колдовства руку.

– Я заметил, – буркнул Поттер, отходя в сторону, и Малфой легко спрыгнул с подоконника на гравий между вазонами.

– Он иногда бывает совершенно несносным, – интимно понизив голос, пожаловался Люциус, насмешливо покосившись на застывшего в нелепой позе Снейпа. – Но я надеюсь, эта досадная неприятность не помешает нашим встречам в дальнейшем?

Кося глазом, словно косоглазый осьминог, Северус видел, как Гарри улыбается Малфою, а тот, наклоняясь к самому уху, что-то шепчет ему, но возможности повлиять на происходящее не было. Эти двое казались такими довольными, обмениваясь тихими репликами, выглядели как хорошие знакомые, оба небрежно, но хорошо одетые, словно действительно между ними могло быть что-то общее, невзирая на прошлое, взгляды и… возраст. Чёртово малфоево варево! Заколдованный зельевар даже не мог скрипнуть зубами.

– Хорошо, я зайду в другой раз, – наконец громко ответил Поттер, они пожали друг другу руки, и Снейп мог бы поклясться, что пожатие продолжалось дольше, чем положено при прощании.  
Глава 11

– Северус, Северус, Северус… – опасно промурлыкал Люциус, обходя вокруг замершей фигуры, когда Гарри дизаппарировал прочь. – И как это понимать? Ты хотел напасть на Героя магического мира… Однако сам же предостерегал меня от подобных действий. Что это, мой дорогой Северус? Лицемерие в действии, или мальчишка тебя действительно задел за живое?

Люциус остановился и сделал вид, что глубоко задумался, постукивая себя пальцем по подбородку, а Снейп только и мог, что бешено вращать глазами, жалея, что не может шевельнуться.

– Интересно, что такого он тебе сказал? – В своих задумчивых рассуждениях Малфой явно кривлялся. – Как жаль, что я не полностью слышал ваш феерический диалог… Сколько патетики, сколько экспрессии!.. Что же именно тебя вывело из себя? Неужели его нежелание подчиниться? Нет, Поттер и раньше не был образцом послушания, значит, это тебя вывести не могло… Тогда, скорее всего, то, что он сказал… О тебе… О! Северус, ты обиделся, что он назвал тебя старым и мрачным? Как он мог! Твой элегантный гардероб – притча во языцех. Разнообразие расцветок и фасонов поражает воображение: элегантная чёрная мантия, потом… м-м-м… чёрная, ещё чёрная и, кончено, самая прекрасная – чёрная!

Если бы зельевар мог, он бы проломил развлекающемуся Малфою голову. Ну или хотя бы поправил его – мантий в его гардеробе было вполовину меньше.

– И ты не старый, разумеется. Ты моложе меня на четыре… пять лет? Прекрасно выглядишь, всегда свеж и бодр. А твоя прекрасная стрижка – строго, лаконично и не требует ухода. Хотя иногда мыть волосы не мешало бы… А ведь я предупреждал, – не меняя интонаций, сменил тему Люциус, продолжая всё так же противно ухмыляться, – я просил не лезть к Поттеру. Я настаивал на доверии мне… Но ты же всегда лучше всех всё знаешь и можешь себе позволить лезть в мои дела, невзирая на мои желания. Думаю, я имею право на ответный ход? Только вот не могу решить, в какую именно часть твоего личного пространства мне бы хотелось влезть… Например, я никогда не понимал твоего пренебрежения собой. Что это, Северус? Вызов обществу, нелюбовь к себе или добровольно наложенная епитимья? Не отвечай, я сам догадаюсь!

Безуспешно пытаясь испепелить Малфоя взглядом, Снейп мечтал освободиться от заклятия. Что будет потом, он ещё не придумал, но произносимые слова и интонации словно били наотмашь, и всё из-за кого? Из-за мерзкого Поттера Люциус позволяет себе так обращаться с ним. Только бы освободиться, он тут же развернётся и уйдёт, бросив всё к Мерлиновой бабушке, и пусть Малфой делает что хочет.

– Ты знаешь, я понял! Ты просто не умеешь ухаживать за собой. Твоё пристрастие к «внутреннему» в ущерб «внешнему» сыграло злую шутку. Но я, пожалуй, это исправлю… Мобиликорпус!

Ноги Северуса оторвались от земли, и Малфой аккуратно левитировал его тело в дом, прямо в роскошную ванную комнату.

– Это я возьму. – Люциус бережно забрал волшебную палочку, откладывая её на комод в дальнем углу. – Она тебе пока не понадобится.

Чаша ванной наполнялась водой и разноцветной пеной; едва слышное заклятье – и одежда зельевара исчезла. От унижения кровь бросилась к щекам, но Малфой как ни в чём не бывало переместил недвижное тело в горячую воду.

– Вот так, хорошо. Ты любишь запах апельсинов? – в голосе Люциуса больше не было издёвки или язвительности, и как Снейп ни старался их найти, ничего, кроме искренней заботы, не слышал.

В ванной тело вдруг стало мягким и податливым, Северус бы упал, если бы Малфой, не боясь забрызгаться, ловко не подхватил его под мышки, усаживая на дно.

– Наслаждайся, я сейчас приду.

Он вышел и вернулся через минуту, довольно улыбающийся.

– Ну что, приступим?

Внутренне сжавшись, Снейп приготовился вытерпеть всё, что придумал подлый приятель, – решение принято, он ни минуты не останется в доме, где с ним так обращаются, но пока, к сожалению, сделать ничего нельзя.  
Люциус сел на край ванны и принялся греметь пузырьками, расставленными по полочкам над головой, а потом что-то скользкое и одуряюще пахнущее потекло по макушке и лицу. Северус зажмурился.  
Самым сложным оказалось продолжать ненавидеть Малфоя, когда его пальцы ласково массировали голову, мягкая мочалка старательно проходилась по плечам и груди, а на лицо лёгкими прикосновениями было намазано что-то жирное, от чего мышцы расслабились помимо воли их хозяина. Но зельевар старался (к счастью, заклятье Люциуса не позволяло его губам расплыться в довольной улыбке), поэтому внутри себя он мог позволить беспрецедентный раунд борьбы принципов и желаний.  
Принципы успешно побеждали, особенно когда в ванную вошли два эльфа. Они были похожи на обычных домовиков, но вместо нелепых тряпок их украшали совершенно одинаковые наволочки с фирменным логотипом косметического салона.

– Время маникюра… и педикюра, – провозгласил Малфой и ловко, не обращая внимания на хлопья пены и клубы пара, схватил ногу Снейпа за лодыжку, вытаскивая её на свет божий.

С совершенно непроницаемой мордочкой домовой эльф принялся за работу, второй уже старательно обрабатывал руку Северуса.

– Потерпи, в первый раз это всегда долго. – Люциус погладил зельевара по мокрым волосам, и тот пожалел, что не может вцепиться в его руку зубами. – А потом будет занимать не более пяти минут. Ты даже сам сможешь с этим справляться. Я вот думаю, надо ли вызвать парикмахера… или так оставить…

Вероятно, ужас в глазах Снейпа был слишком отчётливым, и Малфой прищурился.

– Я тоже так думаю. Тебе идут длинные волосы. Мы их сейчас приведём в порядок, и будет совсем хорошо…

Закончив, домовики исчезли, а Люциус опять потянул его ногу из воды.

– Вот видишь, теперь они похожи на человеческие… такие розовые пяточки… кто бы мог подумать…

Малфой сопровождал свои слова лёгкими прикосновениями к своду стопы и щиколотке, Северусу до смерти хотелось хихикнуть и поёжиться, но заклинание не позволяло.  
А Люциус выглядел спокойным и непринуждённым, будто ничего особенного не происходило. Он бережно промыл волосы Снейпа, опять чем-то намазал, потом помог умыться. Меньше получаса назад Северусу казалось, что ничего унизительней с ним в жизни не случалось, но чем дольше это «случалось», тем беспомощнее оказывались принципы во внутренней войне. Малфой снова принялся его намыливать, мочалка скользила широкими кругами, смывая пену и одновременно массируя. Глаза зельевара снова были закрыты, но теперь уже от удовольствия, но в этом трудно было признаться даже самому себе.  
Горячая вода, легкая усталость от косметических манипуляций, смесь парфюмерных запахов, мерные, почти ласкающие прикосновения… От этого коктейля возмущение и обида улетучивались без следа.

Рука с мочалкой скользнула под воду, добираясь до поясницы и живота, в её движениях было что-то сладкое и тревожащее. Снейп распахнул веки и встретил взгляд Малфоя, направленный на него. Серые глаза, обычно колючие и холодные, словно подёрнулись дымкой, она кружилась внутри расширенных зрачков, завораживая. Щёки Люциуса покраснели, а волосы вокруг лица завились мелкими спиральками от влажного воздуха. Северус понял, что если бы мог, то не сдержался бы и поцеловал его прямо в приоткрытые губы, и от этой мысли вся внутренняя расслабленность вдруг исчезла.  
Словно почувствовав что-то, Малфой резко поднялся, бросая мочалку в воду.

– Дальше домоешься сам. И не забудь как следует потереть коленки. Халат на вешалке. – Он быстро вышел, пряча взгляд.

Действие заклятья исчезло с хлопком двери, а Снейп, подтянув невымытые колени к подбородку, обхватил их руками, неожиданно ощущая одиночество и опустошение.  
Пена в ванной осела, а он всё сидел и смотрел на виднеющиеся сквозь зеленоватую воду собственные ступни с аккуратно подстриженными ногтями, и с какой-то мазохистской тоской понимал, что никуда он не уйдёт. По крайней мере, до тех пор пока зелье не будет готово.  
Окончательно замёрзнув, Северус всё же выбрался из воды, сразу кутаясь в халат. Клубы пара давно выветрились, и зельевар бросил непроизвольный взгляд на своё отражение в зеркале: глупый, растерянный вид, недостойный взрослого умного мага… Да ещё этот халат дурацкий… белый… будто больничный…  
Рука Снейпа непроизвольно метнулась к шее, прикасаясь к едва видным шрамам от укуса, а потом, будто смутившись, как ни в чем не бывало потянулась к волшебной палочке на комоде.

Через несколько минут из ванной комнаты вышел высокий стройный маг неопределённого возраста, с прекрасной кожей, в неожиданно густой и блестящей шевелюре которого не осталось ни единого седого волоса. Он был облачён в роскошный чёрный халат, бывший белый, но некоторые привычки сильнее уважения к хозяйским вещам. Тех минут Северусу вполне хватило, чтобы оценить результат действий Малфоя и смириться с ним (в конце концов, действие косметических средств не вечно, а повторно подвергаться подобной процедуре он не собирался), но осознание того, что его внешность изменилась, практически нивелировав то, что с детства его в себе раздражало, непроизвольно заставляло расправлять плечи и задирать подбородок.  
Подшаркивая спадающими шлёпанцами, Снейп стремительно и неуклонно двигался по коридору в поисках Малфоя, чтобы высказать ему всё, что о нём думает, унизить и морально раздавить в отместку, а затем милостиво простить и отправиться в лабораторию – время кипения зелья подходило к концу.

Дверь в кабинет была приоткрыта, зельевар заглянул туда.  
Люциус сидел развернувшись в кресле в пол-оборота, его профиль четко выделялся на фоне окна, руки расслабленно опирались на подлокотники, в одной был зажат бокал. Можно было подумать, что он наслаждается отдыхом, если бы не слишком прямая осанка, если бы не в нить сжатые губы и тишина – плотная, будто застарелая, такая бывает в домах с покойником.  
Стараясь не издать ни звука, Снейп попятился и на цыпочках пошёл в подвал – желание унижать и давить пропало без следа.

Глава 12

Поттера Снейп выслеживать прекратил, убедившись, что эти двое стоят друг друга. Он решил позволить совершать любые ошибки, лелея надежду оказаться далеко от эпицентра больших неприятностей, которые обязательно начнутся. Хотя с зельем всё еще не ладилось – Северус даже сварил запрещённое зелье, на основе крови самого Малфоя, но аристократический желудок не выдержал такого издевательства. Когда Люциуса перестало тошнить, он вышел из уборной бледно-зеленый и пылающий ненавистью, некуртуазно отзываясь о талантах своего товарища.

– Я был абсолютно уверен, что подействует!

– То есть ты даже не предполагал, что может не получиться? Сволочь ты, Снейп… Иди вон на павлинах тренируйся…

Зельевар чувствовал себя отвратительно, и дело было не в том, что он ошибся, а в том, что позволил себе безапелляционную веру в свой гений. Удача не любит гордецов, это непреложный факт.

Желая загладить свою оплошность, Северус несколько недель старался вести себя любезно, составлял Люциусу компанию в его затворничестве. В конце концов, и от Малфоя бывает польза. Например, эти его зелья для душа…  
Пусть мелко и недостойно настоящего учёного, но когда через пару дней после экзекуции в ванной Снейпа вызвали в министерство для небольшой консультации, вытянувшиеся физиономии знавших его магов и забавные кокетливые взгляды посторонних ведьмочек отлично пощекотали его самолюбие и приподняли настроение до того, что на обратном пути он зашёл к мадам Малкин и купил себе новую мантию. Чёрную, конечно, но из приятно поблёскивающей шерсти.

Люциус, с которым он столкнулся в холле по возвращении, ухмыльнулся и неправдоподобно разыграл мимическую сценку «я ослёплен», увидев обновку, а Северус гордо проигнорировал эти глупые ужимки и, пряча польщённый взгляд, гордо прошествовал к себе.  
Самым сложным было незаметно утянуть флакончики из малфоевской ванной, чтобы потом разобраться что там к чему. Люциус, скорее всего, ничего не заметил, а Снейп подумал, что, может быть, не так уж неприятно обращать немного внимания на себя.  
Драко, увидев изменения во внешности бывшего декана, стоически смолчал – вот что значит воспитание! – и, коротко переговорив с отцом, вновь отправился на свою ставшую традиционной прогулку.

– Ну если ему не сидится в Европе, разреши мальчику вернуться!

– Может быть, позже. Северус, ты не читаешь европейскую прессу, а я знаю, что Нарциссу видели в опере с андоррским принцем.

– С магглом?

– Нет, он полукровка. Но она ходила в маггловскую оперу! Мне всё это не нравится, так что пока Драко с ней, это создаёт хотя бы видимость семейного отдыха.

– Очень затянувшегося отдыха!

– Я бы хотел иметь возможность приехать к ним пусть даже на пару дней, чтобы не порождать толки…

– Люциус Малфой боится сплетен?

Раздражённо дернув плечом, Люциус отмахнулся.

– Вместо того чтобы острить, лучше бы занимался зельем.

– Я занимаюсь, но мне кажется, что ты должен быть готов к тому, что может не получиться…

– И что, я буду навеки погребён в стенах поместья? Без семьи, общества…

– Ну… хобби ты себе быстро нашёл.

Малфой непонимающе нахмурился, а потом фыркнул.

– Поттер? Что-то мне подсказывает, что скоро придется расстаться с этим хобби… А Драко всё равно пока некуда возвращаться – я затеял ремонт в том крыле дома, где его комната…

– Какая потрясающая отговорка!

– Какая есть. Скоро я сам начну класть стены и собирать паркет – затворничество выводит меня из себя… И вынужденный целибат тоже! Послушай, может быть, снять шлюху, а потом стереть память «обливиэйтом»?

– В здравом уме на тотальное стирание памяти никто не согласится, а если удалить только воспоминание о свидании, то я не могу предсказать, насколько действенным оно окажется…

– Да какая к дементорам разница, что там будет со шлюхой потом!

– Никакой, но если «обливиэйт» не подействует как надо, то некоторое время в борделе будет работать страстно влюбленная в тебя блядь, не контролирующая себя. Представляешь со стороны: «Ах, я не могу работать с этим клиентом, он не Малфой!» или «Можно я буду называть тебя Люциусом, пока ты трахаешь меня?»… А ещё она может притащиться сюда, бродить вдоль ограды… Да мало ли что может прийти в задурманенную голову…

Снейпу был активно неприятен этот разговор, хотя бы потому, что жутко смущал его.

– Помнишь, Драко говорил, что первое время Нарцисса даже во сне бредила тобой? И это притом что принимала притупляющие зелья!

Малфой выругался сквозь зубы.

– Отлично, и если ты мне не поможешь, я так тут и помру, одинокий и жалкий!

– Не драматизируй, я всё еще надеюсь, что получится. В конце концов, ты можешь ненадолго выходить… Как тогда к Гринграссам…

– А смысл? Зачем куда-то выходить, чтобы стараться оставаться в тени и быть как можно более незаметным? Это отвратительно!

Поняв, что сейчас Малфой расположен начать ныть и жаловаться, Снейп махнул рукой и отправился в подвалы – вновь биться над антидотом, который позволит освободиться всем.  
Но несмотря ни на что Северус понимал, что откровенно наслаждается своим пребыванием в Малфой-мэноре, ведь он никогда не имел возможности делать то, что ему хочется. А сейчас – ни обязанностей, ни долгов, только подтравленный собственным зельем Люциус, помогать которому было его собственным решением, чтобы там себе ни думала Нарцисса. И он возился в лаборатории только для себя, выслушивал капризы Малфоя – для себя, злился и спорил с ним – для себя, и это было чудесное ощущение – жить для себя.  
Глава 13

Наступивший день не предвещал ничего необычного, однако снова приехавший Драко вместо того, чтобы рано утром отбыть на континент, вывалился из камина только к ланчу.

– Папа!

Северус и Люциус чинно пили кофе в гостиной. Это был тот редкий случай, когда зельевар соблаговолил составить Малфою компанию.

– Что ты делаешь?

Драко лихорадочно блокировал камин – единственный в Малфой-мэноре, подключённый к общей сети. Он был бледен, его губы дрожали.

– Что случилось? – Снейп не заметил, как Люциус оказался рядом с сыном и взял его за плечи, всем своим видом демонстрирую спокойствие и незыблемость.

– Папа…

– Кто за тобой гонится?

– Пока никто, но сейчас здесь будут репортёры… – Глаза Малфоя-младшего расширились от ужаса.

– Так… – Люциус снял блокировку и развернул сына к лестнице. – Северус, если к нам пожалуют гости, будь добр принять их и развлечь, пока мы будем разговаривать.

Снейп только кивнул. Сейчас явно был неподходящий момент, чтобы спорить, тревога ледяной пружиной скручивалась в груди – от Малфоев одни неприятности.

– Рассказывай! – велел Люциус, плотно закрывая дверь кабинета.

Драко растерянно остановился посередине, нервно ломая пальцы и кусая губы. Он был бледен, под глазами залегли голубоватые тени – бессонная ночь явно не прошла даром.

– Рассказывай всё. – В голосе отца звенел металл, и Драко тихо начал объяснять.

– Ты врёшь, что не знал про день рождения! – бесцеремонно прервал лепет наследника Малфой-старший.

– Это правда, клуб даже не был закрыт на спецобслуживание! Я как обычно пришёл туда, сел за свой столик…

– А почему не ушёл, когда увидел, что там частная вечеринка?

– Потому что там были и другие люди, потому что я не привык отступать… В конце концов, я никому не мешал!

– Допустим. Что дальше?

– Не знаю, дальше он подошёл…

– Сам?

– Конечно! – Похоже, Драко был возмущён этим вопросом.

– Зачем?

– Откуда я знаю, зачем?!

Снизу раздавался шум и доносились разговоры – всё же корреспонденты решились посетить Малфой-мэнор. Снейп пока держал оборону, но происходящее явно нервировало Драко.

– Я не знаю, не знаю! Они там веселились, в дурацких колпаках… Он танцевал со своей грязнокровкой, с рыжей Уизли. Они все были пьяны, даже Томас!

– Это кто?

– Дин Томас, управляющий клубом и их однокурсник. Он полез на сцену и устроил там стриптиз. Это было ужасно… Он совершенно не умеет танцевать… Он крутился и вертелся вокруг Поттера, все смеялись, хлопали…

– А ты тут при чём?

– Ни при чём! Я сидел в дальнем углу и пил коктейль. Просто пил! А потом Томас принялся собирать своё барахло, все вернулись за стол, а он пошёл к барной стойке и заказал ещё выпивки… И пока ждал, заметил меня… Papa, я правда не знаю, как это произошло, клянусь!

Голос Драко дрожал, взгляд был совершенно шальным, и Люциус подавил желание дать ему пощёчину, только как следует встряхнул за плечи.

– Успокойся. Если бы ты убил Национального Героя, сюда ломились бы авроры, а не пресса. Так что ничего страшного не произошло!

– Не произошло?! Страшного?!? Он подошёл ко мне сам, правда! И заговорил!

– Великий Мерлин, Гарри Поттер умеет разговаривать! Это шок, я понимаю!

– Папа! Он спросил, как дела, не скучаю ли я, и предложил выпить!

– Отлично. Быть в ладу с Героем – это замечательно! Надеюсь, ты воспользовался ситуацией?

– Конечно. Я сказал, куда он может засунуть себе свою выпивку… Папа, он невыносим, я его ненавижу!..

– Прекрати истерику. В конец концов, это твоё дело, ненавидь кого угодно, хотя в данном случае ты идиот. Он просто предложил выпить!

– Он… он… Я не знаю, я сидел там, смотрел… громко играла музыка, было накурено… Он поймал трусы Томаса, которые тот бросал ликующим зрителям, а потом посмел предложить мне выпить!

Драко вдруг прервал сам себя, проводя ладонью по лицу, осознавая нелепость случившегося. Люциус кивнул и, подойдя к бару, плеснул немного бренди в бокал.

– Держи. Рассказывай, что было дальше.

– Я такой идиот… – Драко залпом выпил и поморщился. – Я правда не знаю, что на меня нашло, почему я нахамил ему. Я же специально говорил всё самое обидное… Поттер достал палочку, я тоже… Ненавижу Поттера!

– Это я понял. Дальше!

– А дальше, кажется, Грейнджер аппарировала нас в Мунго, потому что Поттер превратился в желе с вишней и глазами в очках… а я, кажется, в колбасу… но у меня было много щупалец, по всему телу!

– Это замечательно, и…

– И всё, заклятия с нас сняли прямо в приёмном покое, колдомедик ещё сказал, что заклинания наложены без вдохновения… Поттер сразу ушёл, а я потом заходил умыться, привести себя в порядок, а когда вышел, в фойе уже ждали корреспонденты… Мерлин знает, откуда они пронюхали…

– Ты им что-то сказал?

– Нет, я сбежал… – потупившись, ответил Драко.

– А Поттер?

– Не знаю. Когда я вышел, его уже не было!

– М-м-м… безобразная драка на праздновании дня рождения Героя… Я бы тоже не упустил такой материал.

– Папа! Я не виноват, но разве этим писакам что-то объяснишь?!

Люциус на минуту задумался, а потом тряхнул волосами.

– Ладно, сиди здесь. Только ради Салазара – больше никакой самодеятельности! – Он ободряюще кивнул и спустился в гостиную.

Два корреспондента (один из них – с колдокамерой) чинно сидели за столом. Снейп гостеприимно угощал их кофе с ликёром. От любезности Северуса гости нервно оглядывались, но покорно пили.

– Прошу прощения, господа, что заставил вас ждать! – Малфой вошёл, сияя раскаянием и добродушием, и зельевар с облегчением выдохнул. – Весь к вашим услугам. Что привело вас сюда?

– Мы… мы хотели бы задать несколько вопросов вашему сыну… – немного неуверенно начал один: контраст между угрюмым ожиданием в компании Северуса и явлением лучезарного хозяина оглушал.

– Конечно, я слышал эту историю. Мило, не правда ли?

Снейп, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее, что, в общем, было несложно на фоне Малфоя, встал из-за стола и вышел, не преминув оставить дверь приоткрытой, чтобы всё хорошо видеть и слышать.

– Вы находите это милым? Национальный герой подвергся нападению…

– Кто вам это сказал? – На лице Люциуса было такое неподдельное изумление, что даже зельевар поверил, что корреспонденты ошибаются. – Мистер Поттер вам сказал? Это недоразумение.

Вопросы произносились непринуждённо, но в этой лёгкости был напор гиппогрифа, от которого не скрыться.

– Ну… не так чтобы нападение… И не совсем мистер Поттер… – Представители прессы явно начинали давать слабину, и только тут Северус уловил, что воздух в гостиной стал будто густым и звенящим.

– Я думаю, что вы хотите осветить произошедшее максимально точно, не так ли?

Корреспонденты только кивнули, а Люциус, шикарным движением отбросив волосы за спину, уселся к столу.

– Я тоже считаю, что в наше время пресса должна вызывать у общественности исключительно доверие. Прошу, ещё кофе…

Домовик принёс новый кофейник, а Снейп жадно втянул носом пряный аромат. Не вслушиваясь в светскую трескотню Малфоя, он внимательно следил за гостями, благо они оказались как раз напротив его наблюдательного пункта. Оба синхронно прихлёбывали принесённый напиток и откровенно пожирали глазами Люциуса. Зельевар хмурился – тогда, в Уизенгамоте, он не имел возможности как следует понаблюдать за реакцией людей на Малфоя, а сейчас Люциус отрывался на полную катушку.  
Первым не выдержал корреспондент помоложе – чашка в его пальцах дрогнула, проливая кофе на мантию.

– О, не беспокойтесь! – любезно улыбнулся хозяин, кладя салфетку на мокрое колено.

Снейп скрипнул зубами от интимности жеста, корреспондент пьяно улыбнулся, а Малфой уже как ни в чём не бывало произносил очищающее заклинание.

– Я могу посмотреть интервью мистера Поттера? Думаю, он тоже сказал, что это была всего лишь невинная шутка двух бывших одноклассников. Знаете, они со второго курса играют в дуэль…

Корреспондент, будто во сне, протянул свиток Люциусу, тот взял его, благодарно погладив по щеке молодого человека, который непроизвольно потянулся за его ладонью, словно щенок.

– Прошу прощения, оставлю вас на пару минут…

Буквально вылетев за дверь, Малфой принялся просматривать написанное.

– Так… Идиот, ничему не учится… Кто такое прессе говорит?.. «Не знаю, что-то толкнуло…», «хотел помириться…», «не знаю, почему»… Так, так, этого не надо… – Волшебная палочка легко порхала над пергаментом, исправляя текст. – Кретины… оба…

Снейп пытался через плечо заглянуть в свиток, он не понял, к кому относился последний эпитет – к гостям или Поттеру с Драко, а Люциус уже повернулся к нему.

– Ну хватит шпионить, иди. Там, в кабинете, Драко, побудь с ним…

У Малфоя были совершенно потрясающие глаза, светлые, завораживающие, а голос словно проникал внутрь, отдаваясь сладкой щекоткой в животе, и губы… нижняя немного вывернута и блестит…

– Северус!

Он тряхнул головой – зелье и его накрыло, но под воздействием этого зелья было так легко и приятно находиться… словно вернулся в дом, которого у него никогда не было.  
Снейп выругался, беря себя в руки.

– Хорошо, будь осторожен…

– Всё в порядке, – кивнул Люциус, возвращаясь в гостиную и плотно прикрывая за собой дверь.

Глава 14

Распрощавшись с незваными гостями, Малфой вернулся в кабинет.  
Драко сидел в кресле поджав ноги и большими глазами смотрел на Северуса, чёрной тенью замершего у окна.

– Ну что?

Люциус послал встревоженному сыну самодовольную улыбку и налил себе бренди.

– Северус, этот юный террорист уже рассказал тебе, что произошло?

– Да. И знаешь, я считаю, что Поттер сам виноват. Он шесть лет не давал твоему сыну прохода, подозревая во всех грехах…

– И небеспочвенно! – Малфой мягко рассмеялся. – Поттер и тебя подозревал, насколько я помню…

– Он совершенно невыносимый, грубый, глупый, невоспитанный, хоть ты с ним и вози…

Люциус непринуждённо повернулся к Снейпу и одарил его таким взглядом, что продолжение застряло в горле.

– Он что? – подал голос Драко, обращаясь к бывшему декану.

Серые глаза, которые Малфой-младший не мог видеть, обещали Северусу медленную и мучительную смерть.

– Хоть он с ним мало общался, – нашёлся зельевар, кивая Драко, – Но, думаю, и ты, – он снова посмотрел в сторону Люциуса, который как ни в чем не бывало изучал содержимое своего бокала, – должен понимать, что мальчишка несносен!

– Мальчишка, как ты изволил выразиться, сейчас самое влиятельное лицо в стране. Хотя, я думаю, сам не понимает пределов своего – не побоюсь этого слова – могущества. Но когда-нибудь обязательно поймёт, и хотелось бы, чтобы к тому времени его негатив не был направлен на нас…

– Но он превратил меня в колбасу с щупальцами!

– А ты хотел, чтобы он превратил тебя в пасхального кролика?

– Я вообще ничего не хотел! – Драко поднялся с дивана, зябко кутаясь в мантию. – Мне от него ничего не надо!

– Да неужели? – Люциус саркастично ухмыльнулся, приподнимая бровь, в его голосе слышалась неприкрытая насмешка.

Драко вспыхнул и бросился прочь из кабинета.

– Люциус, что это было? – напряжённо поинтересовался Снейп, когда дверь захлопнулась и быстрые шаги затихли вдалеке.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Малфой непринуждённо наполнил второй бокал, протягивая его Северусу.

– Всё!

– Ну, мне пришлось использовать свое обаяние, чтобы повлиять на завтрашнюю статью в газете. Я был вынужден, ты понимаешь? Я не мог допустить, чтобы репутация нашей семьи, едва восстановившись, стала падать всё ниже. А ведь мне казалось, что Поттер понял, как надо говорить с прессой… Но ты был прав – он непробиваемый идиот.

– Вообще-то его застали врасплох, если я правильно понимаю. Тут даже Драко потерял самообладание…

Зачем Снейп это сказал, он сам не понял, наверное, бренди ударило в голову, наложившись на нервозность последних часов.  
Люциус тонко улыбнулся, кивнув.

– Может быть. Но это не оправдание. Из того, что он наговорил, мог бы выйти отличный материал про то, как мой сын напал на героя… Знаешь, почему? Потому что он так ничего им и не сказал, а из записанных за ним междометий можно раздуть любую историю…

– Корреспонденты заметят, что записи исправлены…

– Надеюсь, что нет. Во всяком случае, я постарался, чтобы у них не возникло подозрений, да и специально проверять пергамент никто не будет.

– Но Поттер прочитает статью и увидит, что он такого не говорил!

– Ну что ж. Из этого есть два следствия. Или он подумает, что журналисты опять всё приврали, или сообразит, что врать в интересах моей семьи они бы просто так не стали. Значит, он поймёт, что вмешался я. И вот тогда мы посмотрим, гений я или не очень…

– В смысле?

– Посмотрим, захочет ли Поттер донести свою правду о случившемся в ущерб репутации Малфоев. Потому что я тоже не смолчу и выступлю с опровержением версии о том, что Драко пытался на него напасть…

– Напал!

– Неважно, он первый начал. Это повлечёт новый виток нарастания напряжения в обществе. Ты знаешь, я могу быть убедительным…

– Ты иезуит!

– Маггловский священник? Мило.

– Ради того, чтобы оценить результат твоей… дрессуры, ты готов рискнуть репутацией семьи…

– Во-первых, у меня не было другого выхода. А во-вторых… В отличие от тебя, я верю, что мистер Поттер – рассудительный юноша.

Малфой отсалютовал бокалом, демонстрируя, что тема закрыта. Снейп только вздохнул.

– Знаешь, мне казалось, что с окончанием школы и всего прочего Поттер отцепится от твоего сына… А тот от него. Может, стоит запретить Драко появляться там, где он может встретить Поттера?

– Или увезти его на другой континент, чтобы наверняка! Нет, Северус. Проблемы надо решать, как только они появляются, как можно быстрее, пока они не закостенели в годах и обстоятельствах так, что ни забыть, ни решить их уже нельзя…

В голосе Люциуса послышалась какая-то застарелая горечь. Зельевар неуверенно взглянул на него. Малфой стоял привалившись плечом к окну, задумчиво глядя сквозь стекло на начинающее темнеть небо – собиралась гроза.  
Снейп не знал, о чём именно говорил Люциус, зато ему было очень хорошо известно, что друг прав. Однажды совершённые ошибки могут преследовать годами, не давая жить, притягивая к себе другие, пока ты не запутываешься в них, как в паутине, и не задыхаешься окончательно и бесповоротно.  
Однажды Северус уже подумал, что освободился от всего, когда краем сознания уловил удаляющиеся шаги Поттера, шаркающего ботинками по деревянному настилу Визжащей хижины. Это было потрясающее ощущение – просто закрыть глаза и наконец-то вздохнуть полной грудью, понимая, что всё закончилось.  
Но, наверное, он слишком много грешил, раз каким-то чудом его удалось возвратить к жизни, хотя Снейп не хотел. Действительно не хотел. Придя первый раз в сознание и увидев в тусклом ночном освещении больничный потолок, он первым делом постарался скатиться с кровати, чтобы оказаться вне жизнеобеспечивающего магического купола и уже в конце концов умереть.  
Но стоило лишь пошевелиться, как его коснулись прохладные руки, поправившие одеяло.

– Что, вернулся? Мне уже надоело тебя ждать! Лежи смирно, сейчас придёт колдомедик. – Кончики пальцев прошлись по влажному лбу, убирая прилипшие пряди, а Снейп смотрел на склонившееся к нему лицо Люциуса, и не знал, счастлив он от этого зрелища или ненавидит его.

Оставив пустой бокал на подоконнике, Малфой тихо вышел из кабинета, а Снейп, только допив свой бренди, сообразил, что вообще-то хотел спросить, почему Люциус скрывает от сына свою милую дружбу с Национальным Героем, но Люциус, как обычно, умудрился задурить ему голову.  
Скорчив кислую мину, Снейп пошёл к себе, понимая, что ещё раз вернуться к этому разговору будет непросто.

Гроза собиралась весь день, тучи бродили кругами, окрестности оглашались низким тяжёлым рокотом, то и дело мелькали всполохи молний, но разразиться дождём у небес никак не получалось. От духоты даже Люциус притих, не предложив традиционно посидеть в курительной комнате за бокалом коньяка, а ворча и жалуясь на старость и метеозависимость, ушёл к себе сразу после ужина.  
Ливень начался ближе к ночи, с ветром и вёдрами воды в открытое по летнему времени окно. Снейп едва успел захлопнуть фрамугу, прежде чем лёгкие шторы были насквозь промочены. В тепле полутёмной спальни, под частый стук капель ему было как-то особенно уютно. Зарывшись в одеяла, Северус долго лежал глядя в потолок, на котором плясали отблески молний, и лениво думал. Думал обо всём и ни о чём, легко перескакивая с мысли на мысль: от воспоминаний давно минувших лет до утренних событий в поместье. Вообще, поведение Малфоя наталкивало на мысль, что в пытливом уме друга зародилась какая-то гениальная идея, требующая воплощения, но сосредоточенно рассуждать не хотелось: слишком мягкой была подушка, слишком убаюкивающими раскаты грома где-то вдали… Что бы ни придумал Люциус, даже если это будет несусветная глупость, пока он сам в этом не убедится, изменить ничего нельзя. Так какой смысл переживать за то, что изменить не в состоянии?

Северус заснул. И снились ему бесконечные лабиринты прошлого, развилки, на которые уже нельзя вернуться, чтобы сделать другой выбор… Слишком много их было – этих «если бы»… Если бы он не подошёл к маленькой рыжей девочке на качелях… Если бы Шляпа распределила его на другой факультет… Если бы тогда, в охотничьем домике на юге Шотландии, он не старался всем своим видом показать, что ничего такого не было. Вообще ничего. И когда утром перед завтраком Люциус приобнял его за плечи на глазах у похмельных друзей, не сбросил бы его руку, раздражённо шикнув… Ему было стыдно за то, что произошло тогда, и противно во рту от выпитого накануне виски. И Люциусу, наверное, тоже – недаром «агуаменти» было самым популярным заклинанием с утра, и он больше не делал попыток продемонстрировать случайно возникшую между ними близость. Было стыдно, неловко, обидно и в то же время больно – слишком большую смесь эмоций вызывали воспоминания о случайности, поэтому всё это было помещено в папку «разобрать при случае» с грифом «никогда не возвращаться».

Во сне события развивались иначе. Они с Люциусом вернулись в Лондон вместе, и не было необходимости самоутверждаться и что-либо доказывать себе и другим, становясь Пожирателем, – в их единении Северус обрёл внутренний покой. А значит, не было пророчества, Тёмного Лорда, Альбуса… Было всё, что есть сейчас, только пятнадцать лет назад… и лаборатория, и скучающий Малфой … и пара коньков в придачу.  
«Интересно, когда Люциус просыпается, его волосы сбиваются в колтун, или он заплетает на ночь косичку…» – во сне имелась возможность выяснить этот внезапно ставший важным вопрос, но Снейп проснулся.  
Сновидение было таким реальным, что зельевар не сразу понял, что находится в кровати один. Лёгкое, как утренняя дымка, разочарование сплелось с болезненно-любопытным «а если бы?» и разлетелось на тысячу осколков, повинуясь циничной воле окончательно очнувшегося от дрёмы Северуса.  
Но всё же острые кусочки умудрились впиться везде, где смогли: под ногти, в мочки ушей, в бок, возле печени, под диафрагму… и начинали шевелиться и колоть в самое неподходящее время.

Малфой был спокоен и величественен, как океан. Хотелось вывести его из себя, заставить так же страдать от дежавю неслучившегося или хотя бы просто спросить: «Помнишь, двадцать лет назад ты трахался со мной? Что ты тогда имел в виду?» И как только Люциус недоумённо пожмёт плечами, усмехнувшись глупому вопросу, оковы призрачной надежды спадут, освобождая запутавшийся и явно расслабившийся ум от всяких глупостей.  
Наверное, можно было справиться и самому, но неверное «а вдруг?» почему-то вдруг стало очень важным и не хватало решимости расстаться с ним так легко.  
И пищу для своего «а вдруг?» Снейп старательно находил в каждом оброненном Малфоем слове, жесте…

– Новая изысканно-чёрная мантия, Северус?

Выглядит как дружеская насмешка, но она действительно новая… Заметил, отличил?

– Тебе надо больше бывать на свежем воздухе. Если бы ты перестал презирать лошадей…

«Он хочет пригласить меня на прогулку?»

– Не ворчи, заварные пирожные на обед очень подходят к твоим глазам… а если у меня будет гастрит, ты сваришь мне зелье…

«Доверие, вряд ли он экономит на колдомедике… ему нужно мое внимание».

– Не знаю, я уже неделю с ней не говорил. Да что с ней может случиться? Драко рядом, и счета приходят регулярно…

«Совершенно не скучает по Нарциссе… из-за меня?»

Но аналитический ум привык во всем искать и находить двойственность:  
«издевается, сволочь»;  
«опять издевается, знает, что я боюсь ездить верхом»;  
«ленивый капризный сладкоежка»;  
«…или из-за Поттера?..»  
И эта двойственность загоняла в меланхолию на фоне так и нерешённой задачи с изготовлением антидота к зелью.  
Было от чего опустить руки, да ещё этот Поттер!..


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 15

Герой магического мира явился на следующий день после того, как в газетах напечатали заметку о произошедшем в баре. Она выглядела именно так, как предсказывал Малфой, – нечётко, расплывчато, без выводов и констатаций: отметили день рождения, пошумели, поколдовали и разошлись. О Драко – между делом, словно его присутствие на вечеринке было чем-то самим собой разумеющимся.  
Северус как раз направлялся в лабораторию, когда входная дверь открылась и на пороге появился Поттер с корзиной цветов. Скривившись, будто съел лимон, Снейп прошёл мимо не здороваясь и даже не глядя в сторону Поттера – Люциус выставил его перед мальчишкой дураком, а раз невозможно за это ненавидеть Люциуса, придётся опять ненавидеть Поттера.

– Мистер Поттер! Доброе утро! – приветливо раздалось сверху, и Малфой спустился по лестнице, не смущаясь своего утреннего вида и тяжёлого бархатного халата. – Не желаете составить мне компанию за завтраком?

Снейп с размаху захлопнул дверь в подвал и не слышал, что ответил Гарри.

– Мистер Малфой… я бы хотел…

– Я слушаю вас. – Люциус излучал доброжелательность, внимательно глядя на смущённо вертящего в руках корзину Поттера. Несколько лепестков хризантем упали на пол. – Вы пришли ко мне? Или в свете последних событий – к Драко?

– Наверное, всё-таки к вам, – выдохнул Гарри, ставя корзину на пол. – Это вам…

– Как мило, спасибо. – Малфой посмотрел на цветы сверху вниз и ободряюще улыбнулся. – А по какому поводу?

– Ну… статья. Я хотел сказать спасибо… Когда они меня зажали в госпитале, я, кажется, наговорил лишнего. Во всяком случае, был так растерян, что не смог ни вовремя сбежать, ни дать достойный ответ… Я даже хотел просить Кингсли… чтобы он как-то повлиял на выход статьи. Но тогда пришлось бы всё объяснять… – Гарри говорил отрывисто и неловко, было видно, что заготовленная речь успешно забылась.

– Вы не хотели ставить в известность министра, что Драко Малфой напал на вас?

– Нет, нет… Я… я первый достал палочку… Я просто… не хотел ничего говорить…

– И вы пришли, чтобы… – подбодрил запинающегося Поттера Люциус.

– Чтобы сказать спасибо, что статья появилась в том виде, в котором появилась. Я предполагаю, что это благодаря вашим стараниям… Гермиона видела, как корреспонденты бросились на Малфоя… Драко…

– И вы не допускаете мысли, что именно интервью Драко повлияло на конечный смысл статьи?

Гарри густо покраснел, старательно рассматривая носки своих ботинок.

– Я всё же думаю, что он не упустил бы возможности рассказать, что я первым напал на него…

– Однако вы тоже не спешили поведать, с чего на самом деле всё началось в тот вечер. Я думаю, нам всем давно пора оставить в прошлом старые ошибки…

Упрямо вскинув голову, Поттер посмотрел на Люциуса, закусив губу. Глаза сверкнули, и Малфой миролюбиво выставил вперёд ладони.

– Но вы правы, это действительно я… – он улыбнулся, разворачиваясь на пятках. – За цветы спасибо, но в качестве благодарности я всё же настаиваю на завтраке. Вы любите омлет? А круассаны с чем предпочитаете?

– С земляникой, – неловко улыбнулся Гарри, следуя за Малфоем. Домовик бесшумно забрал цветы из холла.

Сидеть в подвале было невыносимо. Строчки в пергаментах сливались, голова отказывалась сотрудничать с глазами, читающими их. Северус два раза порезался, очиняя перо, и один раз чуть не опрокинул реторту.  
С этим безобразием пора было кончать. Но когда он собрался с силами и, напустив на себя самый озабоченный вид, вылез из лаборатории, в замке уже никого не было.  
Убедив себя, что перед обедом совершенно необходима прогулка на свежем воздухе, Снейп вышел в парк, щурясь от яркого летнего солнца. Ноги сами понесли его к конюшням.  
Оставаясь в тени живой изгороди, зельевар пристально рассматривал загон и поилку для лошадей. Рядом, у коновязи, нетерпеливо перебирали копытами два роскошных коня, а их наездники, словно не замечая нетерпения животных, были увлечены беседой. С такого расстояния услышать разговор было невозможно, зато на фоне начинающей желтеть травы, залитой солнечным светом, всё было прекрасно видно.  
Люциус несколько раз приподнялся в седле, демонстрируя посадку и опору на стремя. Поттер ответил, смущённо мотнув головой. Малфой запрокинул голову, расхохотавшись, и Северусу показалось, что он слышит его смех – весёлый и непринужденный. Потом Люциус легко соскочил на землю и, подойдя к коню Поттера, помог Гарри соскользнуть из седла, опуская рядом с собой, при этом его руки так и остались лежать на поясе мальчишки. Хотя какой он мальчишка – лишь на полголовы ниже, запрокинув лицо, смотрит на Малфоя, не спеша выбираться из объятий.

Кузнечики и цикады удивлённо повылезали из листьев аккуратно подстриженных кустов, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто скрипом своих зубов пытался составить им конкуренцию.  
Чуть наклонившись к Поттеру, Люциус продолжал что-то говорить, а Гарри слушал и иногда отвечал, кивая. Более отвратительного зрелища Снейп ещё не видел, и общая пасторальность ландшафта только добавляла мерзости: роскошный летний день, темнеющий лес на горизонте, паршиво-голубое небо, поле, усыпанное нелепыми цветочками, и лошадки, умильно тянущиеся губами к сену в кормушке, помахивающие хвостами…  
Чуть высунувшись из своего укрытия, Северус достал волшебную палочку. Через миг гнедой Малфоя жалобно заржал, вставая на дыбы и опрокидывая сено. Ему вторил второй конь. Животные заметались, Люциус попытался схватить возмутителя спокойствия под уздцы, что-то крича, а Снейп довольно потрусил к замку, не оборачиваясь и думая о том, как Малфой избаловал своих лошадей, раз несильное заклятие, шлёпнув по лоснящемуся крупу, произвело такой приятный эффект.

Вернувшись в замок, он расположился за обеденным столом, предвкушая возвращение недовольного испорченной прогулкой Люциуса, однако тот всё не возвращался.  
В обычное время, обнаружив за столом Снейпа, домовики накрыли обед на одну персону. Малфой всё не возвращался…  
Северус без аппетита поковырял нежнейшее рагу и уже собирался начать беспокоиться, когда в гостиную ввалился Люциус, довольный жизнью, непринуждённо размахивающий снятой рубашкой. Брюки и сапоги для верховой езды были забрызганы, но их хозяина это обстоятельство мало волновало.

– Чудный день, Северус, – объявил Малфой, с размаху усаживаясь на стул напротив и бесцеремонно забирая с тарелки Снейпа булочку.

– Где ты был?

– Гулял. Мы с Поттером катались на лошадях… катались, катались… зверский аппетит накатали, хочу тебе сказать! – Он разрезал булку столовым ножом и, щедро намазав маслом, откусил почти половину.

– Такой зверский, что ты за стол в непотребном виде уселся? Видела бы тебя Нарцисса!

– Но она же не видит. Перестань генерировать мрачность, ты не испортишь мне настроение!

– Как интересно. – Снейп мстительно отобрал оставшиеся полбулки. – Неужели общество мистера Поттера приводит тебя в такое расположение духа?

– И это тоже! – Люциус покосился на отобранный кусок хлеба и приказал домовикам принести обед. – Мы отлично покатались… Правда, потом мой конь что-то зачудил, но я думаю, это от жары. Поэтому мы решили помыть лошадей… Знаешь, я так давно этого не делал… с детства.

– И выпачкался тоже в память о детстве? Надеюсь, подгузники сухие? – язвительно перебил зельевар, наливая в чай молоко.

– А ты претендуешь на честь их поменять? – беззлобно фыркнул Малфой, пододвигая к себе тарелку и укладывая крахмальную салфетку на колени. – Даже не старайся, Северус. Жизнь прекрасна…

– Неужели?

– Представляешь?!

– Люциус, мне кажется, я должен ещё раз тебе напомнить, что твоё такое… неформальное общение с Поттером опасно, – тихо, но напористо начал Снейп, когда Малфой почти закончил есть.

– Я прошу не возвращаться к этому. Я всё прекрасно помню, тебе следует больше доверять мне, – возмутительно спокойным, менторским тоном ответил он.

– Да я видел вас! Там, у коновязи! Так теперь выглядит обучение выездке? Ты… ты… ты флиртовал с мальчишкой!

Ответом на эту вспышку был чуть удивлённый взгляд, в котором плясали искры насмешки.

– Теперь понятно, что случилось с гнедым. Ах, Северус… зависть – дурное чувство!

Снейп вскинулся, набирая полные лёгкие воздуха, чтобы отбрить зарвавшегося Малфоя по полной, но тот чётким движением отложил столовые приборы и выпрямился на своём стуле, глядя прямо в глаза зельевара.

– Не утруждайся. Быть может, я позволил себе лишнего, но, во-первых, я старался, чтобы зелье бездействовало, во-вторых, снова повторю: я знаю, что делаю. В конце концов, флирт не запрещён законом, мне скучно, я скоро покроюсь мхом, безвылазно сидя дома… А лёгкая игра позволяет мне держаться в тонусе, и мистер Поттер не особенно возражает против этого. Он очень мил и в чём-то наивен. Это так очаровательно…

– Малфой! О чём ты думаешь?! Тебе нельзя просвещать неофитов в интимном плане, иначе они от тебя не отстанут…

– Это ты о чём думаешь! Это всего лишь флирт, если тебе известно таког понятие! Если бы я спал со всеми, с кем флиртовал в жизни, я бы стёрся до шеи!

Кровь бросилась к щекам зельевара, но он предпочёл думать, что это от гнева, а не от смущения.

– В последний раз повторяю – я знаю, что делаю. Ты мне все уши прожужжал этим зельем. Я знаю о нём уже больше тебя, кажется! Давай закончим этот унылый спор. Лучше я тебе расскажу про то, как очаровательному заду национального героя был причинён ущерб… тихо, тихо… на воды!

Схватив предложенный стакан, Снейп одним махом ополовинил его, с трудом переводя дыхание.

– Не в том смысле, что подумал твой пошлый умишко! – широко ухмыляясь, продолжал веселиться Люциус, потягиваясь на стуле. – Просто сегодня Гарри выбрал иноходца, а к его бегу нужно приспособиться. После пары десятков миль ему было… м-м-м… тяжеловато, – он рассмеялся. – И, представляешь, терпел, ничего не говорил, пока мы не вернулись. Потрясающее упрямство.

– И вы обсуждали проблемы здоровья героической задницы? – Северус недоверчиво скривился.

– Мы много чего обсуждаем… Так почему бы не обсудить столь приятный предмет? – расплылся в улыбке Малфой, ловко очищая яблоко. Шкурка длинной ленточкой сворачивалась на тарелке.

– Люциус, ты играешь с огнём. Неужели тебе больше нечем… позабавиться?

– В этом смысле – нечем. Или ты предлагаешь мне эльфов очаровывать? Или тебя? – В голосе Малфоя весёлость незаметно сошла на нет, а интонационно диссонирующий последний вопрос огорошил неожиданностью.

– Меня? Нет, – растерянно вскинулся зельевар, почти испуганно глядя на друга. Тот опять улыбнулся.

– На яблоко! – Люциус протянул ему половину очищенного плода и поднялся. – Пойду приму душ и отдохну. Приятного аппетита.

Он вышел, а Северус ещё несколько минут сидел как пришибленный, крутя в пальцах начинающий темнеть на воздухе кусочек фрукта.  
Потом он отправился в свою комнату, зашёл в ванную, несколько раз брызнул в лицо холодной водой, пустыми глазами глядя на своё отражение в зеркале: по лбу и щекам стекали прозрачные капельки.

– Возьми полотенце, красавчик, – окликнуло его зеркало.

Снейп вздрогнул и вдруг, развернувшись, одним движением руки снёс с полки появившиеся там в последнее время флаконы. Они рассыпались по всему полу, стеклянные – разбились о мрамор. Зеркало испуганно затихло.  
Потерев ладонь, зельевар вышел из ванной и, не раздеваясь, рухнул на кровать. Он прикрыл глаза, стараясь восстановить дыхание и подавить неожиданный всплеск злобы.

Глава 16

Северус вновь начал избегать общества Малфоя, но теперь из-за того, что его физиономия начала вызывать буквально приступы раздражения и агрессии. Вспышки были кратковременными, но слишком острыми: в каждой улыбке, в каждом жесте и слове Люциуса ему мерещился двойной смысл. Скрытая издёвка, самоуверенность и самодовольство, к которым, казалось бы, за столько лет Снейп должен был привыкнуть, выводили из себя.  
Работа над зельем, хоть и сдвинувшись с мёртвой точки, шла медленно и тяжело, что служило дополнительным источником недовольства, но вариант всё бросить им даже не рассматривался – его будто охватил какой-то злой кураж.  
Он пререкался с Люциусом и грубил ему без обычной дружеской снисходительности и сарказма, зло, стараясь ударить побольнее, и испытывал мучительное удовольствие пополам со стыдом, когда встречал недоумевающий, явно обиженный взгляд серых глаз.  
Дело кончилось тем, что Малфой сам перестал искать общества зельевара, ограничиваясь формальной вежливостью при случайных встречах в большом доме.  
Однажды Снейпу понадобилась новая порция крови для тестов, но Люциуса дома не оказалось, а домовик сказал, что хозяин уехал на два дня.  
Ярость, охватившую Северуса, было сложно себе представить, поэтому, когда вечером довольный и счастливый Малфой вернулся домой, от тяжелых увечий его спасло только чудо.

– Нагулялся?

– Вполне!

– Может быть, я зря трачу своё время на приготовление антидота, если ты не соблюдаешь условия нашей договорённости?

– Помнится, ты не возражал против того, чтобы я немного развеялся…

– Не ставя меня в известность?

– Я достаточно взрослый, чтобы не спрашивать разрешения…

– Ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы сварить и выпить какую-то пакость, отравив жизнь себе и окружающим!

– Доброй ночи, Северус. Я слишком устал, чтобы возвращаться к пререканиям… – Малфой развернулся и направился к двери, полностью игнорируя праведный гнев Снейпа.

– Я хочу знать, где ты шлялся.

Малфой величественно обернулся, надменно приподнимая бровь.

– Был в Америке. Занимался сексом с магглами под Оборотным зельем, так что страждущие поклонники вряд ли меня найдут, – снизошёл до ответа Люциус и удалился.

– С-с-скотина! – сквозь зубы прошипел зельевар, чувствуя странное опустошение внутри: злость, недовольство – всё вдруг отступило, оставляя лишь усталость. И ведь не поймёшь, правду он сказал или плоско пошутил. Умом Северус ни на кнат не верил его словам, но неясная тяжесть в груди не отступала.

– Самоудовлетворением заниматься фамильная гордость не позволяет?! – крикнул он в полуоткрытую дверь, но Малфой то ли уже не слышал, то ли не счёл нужным отвечать на мелкий выпад.

Снейп сам не понимал, как это сказалось, вырвалось, почему, а главное, зачем – волна стыда и недовольства сама собой подкатила к горлу. Зельевар отчётливо чувствовал себя путником, попавшим в трясину: она играла им, иногда чуть отпуская, чтобы при малейшей попытке трепыхнуться ещё глубже затянуть в себя. Северус вдруг осознал, что с того момента, как в первый раз увидел Люциуса, он слишком много трепыхался, так что тёплая густая жижа уже подступила к шее, плотно сдавливая грудь и плечи, не оставляя ни возможности, ни желания продолжать борьбу.

– Я должен на пару дней уехать. Ингредиенты, которые мне нужны, нельзя заказать через службу доставки.

– Разумеется, – не отрываясь от утренней газеты, ответил Малфой.

Северус ещё немного помялся в дверях, а потом, резко развернувшись, вышел.  
С тех пор как Люциус выходил «погулять», прошло уже несколько дней. Зельевар честно пытался наладить отношения, но Малфой упорно ограничивался односложными ответами.  
Ему предстояла дальняя дорога – хитин палочника поющего Китай не экспортировал, хотя этот ингредиент не был запрещён ни в одной стране мира. Просто никто не брался за его промышленную перевозку из-за невероятной хрупкости: от малейшей тряски хитин превращался в пыль, а в зелья следовало добавлять крупную крошку. Это средство было известно с древнейших времен не только на Востоке, его действие как раз было направлено на очищение крови, в том числе от родовых проклятий. Снейп искренне надеялся, что это поможет.

Он возвращался в поместье, с величайшей бережностью и со всей возможной осторожностью держа магическую коробочку с драгоценным ингредиентом.  
Всё складывалось невероятно удачно: и с трансконтинентальными порт-ключами не возникло проблем, и в уединённом монастыре в горах ему тут же предложили хитин лучшего качества по вполне приемлемой цене и даже позволили самому выбрать палочника, из тех, кто готовились к линьке. Зельевар лично взял сброшенный панцирь, упаковал его, управившись на полдня быстрее, чем собирался.  
В Англию он вернулся ранним утром. Аккуратно положив хрупкий груз на стол в гостиной, он, даже не выпив с дороги кофе, захотел поделиться с Малфоем радостью – в предстоящем успехе Северус был уверен на сто процентов.  
Домовик сообщил, что хозяин еще не вставал, и Снейп будто на крыльях взлетел наверх, бесцеремонно распахивая двери в спальню. Какие могу быть церемонии, когда излечение так близко?

– Люциус, вставай скорее, я тебе что-то покажу! – с порога воскликнул он и осёкся.

В комнате царил удушливый полумрак, возле кровати небрежно валялись какие-то вещи, а на подушках сладко почивал Малфой. На его плече мирно покоилась чья-то темноволосая голова, которая первой среагировала на появление нежданного гостя. Зелёные глаза близоруко сощурились, моргнули, прогоняя остатки дрёмы, и распахнулись в неподдельном ужасе.  
Снейп сам был будто оглушён, не веря в реальность происходящего.  
Его первая мысль была о том, что он правильно сделал, оставив коробочку с хитином в гостиной, иначе сейчас хрупкий ингредиент неминуемо рассыпался бы в прах. Вторая, такая же быстрая, как и первая, – о том, что он может чувствовать себя отомщённым: зрелище Гарри Поттера, в панике хватающего свои вещи и аппарирующего в неизвестном направлении, с лихой искупало все его унижения… Может быть, не совсем все, но большинство. А потом наконец пришло осознание, поднимая страшную чёрную волну в груди.  
Проснувшийся вслед за любовником Люциус лениво потянулся, изящно соскальзывая с кровати, как только Поттер исчез.

Глава 17

– Тебя стучаться не учили? – глухим со сна голосом спросил он, рассеянно оглядываясь в поисках халата и ни капли не стесняясь своей наготы.

– Малфой! – Снейп бросился на него, изо всех сил тряхнув за плечи. – Что ты наделал?!?

– А что? – невинно поинтересовался Люциус, пытаясь движением плеч скинуть вцепившиеся в него руки.

– Что?!

Кулак сам взлетел вверх, метя в скулу, но Малфой успел немного отклониться, и смазанный удар лишь немного повредил губу.  
Люциус нервно облизнулся, ощущая привкус крови.

– Охренел?

От второго удара увернуться не удалось, но он успел подставить плечо, прикрывая челюсть. В глаза Северуса было страшно смотреть, они стали абсолютно чёрными, безумными. Малфой замахнулся в ответ, но Снейп перехватил запястье, второй рукой больно вцепляясь в волосы.

– Ты – долбанная шлюха, даже ради собственного благополучия не способная засунуть свою похоть подальше!

– Твою мать, отпусти! – прошипел Люциус, чувствуя, что Снейп готов снять с него скальп голыми руками, и послушно выгнулся, чтобы уменьшить силу, с которой его тянули за волосы. – Я тебе всё объясню…

– Не сомневаюсь, что у тебя есть двести причин делать то, что ты делаешь, но я больше не желаю слышать твои жалкие оправдания и враньё!

Малфой чувствовал себя рядом с облачённым в дорожную мантию зельеваром беззащитным, он стиснул его руку, пытаясь заставить отпустить волосы, но она не разжималась, а наоборот, всё продолжала тянуть, пока он не оказался вплотную прижатым к Снейпу. В этом было что-то странное, порочное и возбуждающее настолько, что Люциус, вместо того чтобы вцепиться обидчику в горло, прекратил сопротивляться, словно обмякая в объятиях. И тут же ощутил, как к его бедру прижалось что-то существенно крупнее волшебной палочки, отлично чувствующееся даже через плотную ткань мантии.  
Бледные губы, уже начавшие припухать от удара, тронула полубезумная улыбка. Малфой наклонился вперёд, щедро делясь железистым привкусом крови, уверенно кладя ладонь на пах Северуса, который, тихо рыкнув, неторопливо отстранился, продолжая крепко держать его за волосы.

– Ты похотливая дрянь, – шепнул он в запрокинутый подбородок Люциуса. Тот почувствовал тёплое дыхание на болезненно изогнутой шее и сжал его член. Бёдра Снейпа непроизвольно толкнулись в ладонь. – Даже не краю гибели не уймёшься…

– Не уймусь… – эхом ответил Малфой, выпрямляясь и преодолевая боль от зажатых в кулак прядей.

Их взгляды встретились, и Люциус почувствовал, как спина покрывается холодным потом, а внутри всё дрожит от едва сдерживаемого возбуждения. На лице Северуса выступили красные пятна, будто у него началась лихорадка.

– Это всё, что тебе надо, шлюха? – выплюнул зельевар, толкая его на кровать. Малфой не сопротивлялся, легко падая навзничь, а пальцы Снейпа уже рвали застёжки мантии.

Он рухнул сверху, придавливая всем телом, царапая, кусая, не игриво, а больно до слёз, так что в этой боли хотелось остаться навсегда. Колено, обтянутое хлопчатыми брюками, неловко тыкалось, раздвигая ноги Люциуса. Он не протестовал, наоборот, извиваясь от прикосновений губ, зубов, языка, старался помочь Северусу. Но тот, похоже, окончательно потерялся в собственных чувствах – Малфой ощущал дрожь нетерпения, сотрясающую его тело, и был вполне солидарен с ней.  
Изловчившись, он просунул руку между их телами, расстегивая брюки, зельевар отвлёкся, и Люциус опрокинул его на спину, стягивая их.

– Тш-ш-ш… тише… я сейчас… подожди… – сбивчиво шептал он, наклоняясь над плотно прижавшимся к животу членом.

Его теперь уже ничего не могло остановить. Всё, о чём он долгие годы помнил, всё, что знал и хотел, накрыло его штормовой волной, не осталось никаких мыслей и ощущений, кроме бархатистой горячей плоти во рту, немного горькой, но слишком желанной. Собственное возбуждение только крепло с каждым плавным движением головы, Малфой чувствовал, что дуреет от стука крови в ушах. Он просунул ладони под бёдра Северуса, приподнимая их.

– Нет, – едва слышно шепнул Снейп. Люциус скорее почувствовал, чем услышал.

Страх и разочарование заставили его поднять голову, вглядываясь в лицо на подушках. Это было что-то другое, совсем другое «нет». Разметавшиеся чёрные волосы на белом хлопке, прилипшие ко лбу, закушенная губа, над верхней явно заметны бисеринки пота, и глаза, мутные от желания, но упрямо старающиеся поймать его взгляд… что-то сказать…

– Ты не хочешь? – Самые сложные в жизни слова, но без них не понять. Губы болезненно кривятся, ответа нет, в зрачках растерянность и страх.

Пытаясь понять, Малфой приподнимается, медленно расстёгивая оставшиеся на рубашке Северуса пуговки, и от каждого прикосновения он вздрагивает, будто на кожу капают оловом, но уйти не пытается.

–Ты… ты хочешь… сам?..

Думать и говорить почти невозможно, воздух вокруг сгустился, пропитанный возбуждением, так что, вдыхая его, только добавляешь желания. Как же всё непросто. Чёрные глаза на миг загораются, словно звёзды в колодце, Люциус бережно помогает Снейпу раздеться окончательно, приподнимая его, сидя на коленях рядом.  
Если бы можно было так и остаться, до одури целуясь, не обращая внимания на боль в разбитой губе… Но соприкасающимся телам этого явно недостаточно, внизу живота тянет и жжёт.  
Малфой плавно тянет Северуса к себе, заставляя расположиться за спиной, и достаёт из-под подушек пёструю круглую банку.

– Давай, только аккуратно… – шепчет он, вытягиваясь вперёд и опираясь на локти. Подумаешь, немного боли, долгожданное наслаждение обещает затмить всё.

– Я… я не могу…

Оглянувшись через плечо, Люциус едва может подавить приступ истерического смеха. Снейп смотрит на жирно блестящее содержимое банки как баран на новые ворота, но истерика сейчас не к месту.

– Тогда тебя?

– Нет…

Как это по-снейповски – выбирать для демонстрации принципов и самообучения самое нелепое время… Хотя пусть так – Малфой сейчас на всё согласен, лишь бы не закончилось, лишь бы случилось…  
Он зачерпывает кончиками пальцев лубрикант, готовя и растягивая себя, впервые в жизни, но не чувствует каких-либо неудобств: перевернувшись на спину, Люциус видит замершего в изножье кровати Северуса, сжавшего свой член, чтобы не кончить, жадно пожирающего глазами представшую картину. Собственное возбуждение ничуть не уменьшилось, скорее стало сильнее под восхищённым, почти боготворящим взглядом чёрных глаз.  
Малфой медленно вытащил пальцы, проводя скользкой ладонью по собственному члену.

– Иди сюда, – одними губами приказал он.

Снейп буквально бросился вперёд, опираясь руками по обе стороны его головы. Слишком быстро и резко, на глазах выступили слезы, но высохли, не успев скатиться.  
Толчки становятся всё более плавными, более уверенными, задевающими простату, Люциус тянется к своему члену, но Северус, что-то неразборчиво рыкнув, отбрасывает его руку, чтобы через несколько секунд выгнуться с протяжным стоном и, не давая себе времени передохнуть, скользнуть вниз, вбирая в рот напряжённую плоть.  
Самое сложное – не дать волю рукам, комкая в пальцах простыни, не позволить вплестись в растрёпанные смоляные пряди, но, оказывается, этого и не надо. Малфой бесконечно долго изливается в горло, чуть вздрагивающее от глотков, а тёплая влажность совершенно не стремится покинуть его.

Не хочется шевелиться и открывать глаза. Даже потребность в душе не ощущается особенно остро, только немного болит спина – кажется, Люциус слишком резко выгнулся, стремясь продлить, удержать себя на пике наслаждения.  
Для того, чтобы поднять руку и провести ею по лицу, убирая прилипшие пряди, требуется невероятное усилие, после которого распахнуть веки гораздо проще. Снейп так и остался сидеть между его разведённых ног – на лице растерянность, а во взгляде отчаяние. Малфой чуть приподнимается на подушках, стараясь понять причину такой реакции. Сам он чувствует себя даже не превосходно – он обновлён, будто только что распался на молекулы и собрался обратно. Правда, очень хочется спать. Спать не одному, а крепко обхватив, обняв Северуса, чтобы не позволить случившемуся развеяться сном. А ещё хочется сдвинуть наконец ноги и перевернуться, в районе зада чувствуется дискомфорт, и подсыхающая вытекшая сперма неприятно стягивает кожу. Но Снейп выглядит как экзотическая бабочка, одно неверное движение – и он готов бежать, исчезнуть. Люциус это чувствует нутром и боится вспугнуть.

Наконец он решается:  
– Северус, пожалуйста…

– Прости…

Они вступают вместе и тут же замолкают, каждый желает выслушать другого.  
Пока Люциус пытается сообразить, что могло значить такое начало, зельевар продолжает первым.

– Прости, – повторяет он и неловко пытается слезть с постели, путаясь в покрывалах.

– Почему?.. – Малфой успевает схватить его за запястье, не давая встать.

Такое необычное ощущение для него: ещё миг – и можно потерять всё.  
А всё Люциус ещё никогда в жизни не терял, и ему становится страшно. Наверное, это отражается в голосе, потому что Северус вздрагивает, удивлённо всматриваясь в обращённое к нему лицо с разбитой нижней губой.

– Я всё испортил. – Слова даются с трудом, мучительный стыд проступает пятнами на бледной коже, от щёк и шеи, делая шрамы на ней особенно заметными, до плеч и груди.

– Пожалуйста, останься. – Смущение Снейпа делает Малфоя увереннее, он тянет его к себе, одновременно отодвинувшись, чтобы тот мог улечься рядом. Просто такой волшебный момент, когда невозможно врать и притворяться, даже перед собой, – для них обоих он действительно особенный.

Северус без звука покорно ложится на самый край постели, Люциус дотягивается до волшебной палочки, накладывая очищающее заклинание на обоих и накрывая их одеялом.  
Что-то мешает придвинуться ближе и обнять его, поэтому, уже в полусне, Малфой находит ладонь Снейпа и сжимает в своей, чтобы быть уверенным, что, проснувшись, обнаружит его на месте.

Глава 18

Когда Люциус проснулся, в комнате уже начало темнеть. Поняв, что его ладонь пуста, он вскинул голову, оглядываясь, и, увидев сидящего рядом в подушках Снейпа, с облегчением улыбнулся.

– Нечего ухмыляться, – мрачно каркнул сверху зельевар.

Он проснулся уже достаточно давно, и у него было время подумать. Пока Северус бодрствовал, он уже успел прийти в ужас от произошедшего, смириться с ним и даже найти относительно положительные моменты в новых обстоятельствах.

Первым шагом к смирению было осознание того, что в магической связи с Малфоем лично для него ничего не изменится, на самом деле. Он вдруг понял, что Люциус всегда занимал в его жизни слишком много места, даже если не присутствовал в ней физически. Он, как паразит, пробрался под кожу, расположившись там со всеми удобствами, и неудивительно, что зельевар никогда раньше не обращал на это особого внимания, ведь симбиоз – естественная форма существования. А теперь Малфоя просто станет чуть больше, если такое возможно. И ему, Северусу, больше не придётся выискивать объяснения и оправдания себе, не надо будет контролировать свои поступки. Магия и его собственная несдержанность всё расставили по своим местам.  
Поэтому теперь Снейп мог себе позволить нахохлиться в импровизированном гнезде из подушек и спокойно ожидать пробуждения Люциуса. И даже не сдерживать желания поправить растрёпанные пряди, натянуть на его плечо одеяло, едва касаясь, пройтись подушечками пальцев по тонким густым бровям, расправляя светлые волосики. А убить его за Поттера можно и позднее.

– И тебе доброе утро, – ответил Малфой, потягиваясь.

– Поправка – уже глубокий вечер, – отозвался Северус, внимательно прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям в ожидании проявления магической связи.

– Тогда завтракать не будем, – улыбнулся Люциус, чуть настороженно глядя на него, но, похоже, не найдя ничего заслуживающего внимания, расслабился и завозился, сбрасывая с себя одеяло.

«Ну вот, началось…» – подумал Снейп, когда не смог отвести взгляд от обнажённого тела рядом. В памяти мигом освежились впечатления, полученные несколько часов назад, а кровь прилила к паху.

– Да что тут… – забормотал Малфой, а потом жестом фокусника вытащил из глубины кровати открытую круглую банку, пестрые бока которой были основательно измазаны, а содержимое почти всё вытекло.

Люциус фыркнул и посмотрел на Северуса. Потом проследил за взглядом, направленным на него, сопоставил с заблестевшими глазами и порозовевшими скулами и потянул одеяло вниз.

– Но тут ещё немного осталось… – лукаво шепнул Люциус, накрывая заинтересовавшееся происходящим достоинство Снейпа ладонью.

Тот не протестовал, страха оказаться внизу больше не было. Да и чего бояться, если он и так принадлежит Малфою? Во всяком случае, пока не готов антидот. Зато оказаться в умелых, уверенных руках будет приятным бонусом к магической связи. А убить его за Поттера он сможет позднее…

– Я не хочу вставать, – шепнул Люциус в плечо Снейпа, дурачась, размазывая лужицу спермы на его животе.

Северус улыбнулся. Он мог себе это позволить – во-первых, было слишком хорошо, во- вторых, щекотно, а в-третьих, одурманенным зельем всё можно.

– Я слышал, как урчал твой живот. Неужели ты собираешься есть в постели? Это отвратительно! – насмешливо ответил он. Ему тоже не хотелось шевелиться, он прекрасно понимал стремление Малфоя продлить это лёгкое, безответственное мгновение, но также слишком хорошо знал, что всё когда-нибудь заканчивается. – Вставай, нам надо поговорить.

Люциус тяжело вздохнул и, подняв голову, бросил на Снейпа демонстративно тоскливый взгляд.

– Может быть, вместе примем душ? – сделал он попытку, но она засчитана не была.

– С удовольствием. Тогда начать говорить мы сможем прямо там! – преувеличенно бодро отозвался зельевар, и Малфоя словно ветром сдуло с кровати.

Примерно через час они сидели за накрытым столом в гостиной. Окна были распахнуты, и с улицы тянуло запахом осенних трав.

– Ну так вот, о Поттере… – отложив столовые приборы, начал Снейп.

– Эм-м-м… Вариант «Доверяй мне, я знаю, что я делаю» не пройдёт? – скривился Люциус, прихлёбывая лёгкое столовое вино.

– Я хочу знать, что именно ты делаешь. В конце концов, мы с Поттером теперь в одной лодке, оба попавшие в магическую зависимость от тебя. И это мы ещё не знаем, проявляется ли у жертв ревность к реципиенту! Хочешь проверить?

– Не хочу. Я не могу сказать, что… м-м-м… связь с Гарри Поттером была ошибкой, но несмотря на то, что он очаровательный молодой человек, это произошло… м-м-м… с определёнными целями…

– Люциус! Какого дементора?! – перебил его зельевар. – Ты сейчас в таком шоколаде, в каком не был после прошлого суда. Что тебе ещё надо? Зачем тебе понадобилось дёргать льва за усы и привязывать к себе Национального Героя? Чего ты ещё хочешь? Место министра магии?!

Положив подбородок на сцепленные ладони, Малфой, прищурившись, посмотрел на Снейпа. Во взгляде была нежность и едва заметное превосходство.

– Нет. Тем более, мы не знаем, что будет, когда ты всё же приготовишь антидот. Министром магии станет Поттер… разумеется, под чутким руководством…

– Твоим, что ли? – саркастично приподнял бровь Северус.

– Зачем? Не могу же я всё делать сам! Есть Драко, которому давно пора взрослеть…

– О Мерлин! Ты такой… идиот! – выдохнул Снейп, сжимая виски пальцами. – Осмелюсь напомнить, что это ты связан с нашим героем, а не Драко! Или ты собираешься приказать ему подчиняться?

– Конечно, нет! Я же сказал, что всё продумал. Послушай, пока ты сидел в подвалах, я тут порассуждал немного. Магия в крови, правильно? У нас с Драко она настолько одинаковая, что на него зелье не влияет, а ещё он говорил, что Нарциссе первое время было легче переносить нашу разлуку, когда он находился рядом… Помнишь?

Северус кивнул, всё ещё не понимая ни слова.  
Слушая пространные рассуждения Малфоя, он постепенно приходил в ужас от его нестандартного мышления, умудрившегося из совершенно правильных посылок сделать абсолютно шизофреничный вывод. Но при этом оппонировать на уровне «вода мокрая» был не готов.

– Допустим, – кивнул Снейп, как только Люциус завершил свою «нобелевскую» речь. – А кто тебе сказал, что Драко согласится? Он – как бы тебе помягче намекнуть? – много лет не любит Поттера, так же, кстати, как Поттер его. Или ты и его заставишь?

– Не надо никого заставлять, – тонко ухмыльнулся Малфой, вставая. – Пойдём, я тебе кое-что покажу!..

Недоумевающий зельевар покорно поплёлся следом, пока они не оказались в комнате Драко. Люциус уверенно шагнул к деревянной панели в изголовье кровати и, прикоснувшись к ней волшебной палочкой, открыл тайник.

– Малфой, это отвратительно!

– Ага, я знаю. Драко ещё предстоит узнать, что в доме ничего не происходит втайне от его хозяина. Сын сделал тайник в десять лет, когда мы купили ему волшебную палочку. И я честно не заглядывал сюда, пока не собрался делать ремонт. Я подумал, что здесь может быть что-то ценное… или волшебное… что помешает тут всё переделать. Не мог же я сказать Драко, чтобы он сам всё отсюда убрал. Он бы догадался, что я знаю про тайник.

Люциус вытащил тоненькую папку и бросил её на покрывало.

– Там ещё много всего, но это самое убедительное.

Двумя пальцами, будто боясь испачкаться чужими тайнами, Снейп открыл папку. В ней хранились газетные вырезки с фотографиями Поттера, министерский листок о его розыске… Все листочки были аккуратно разглажены и бережно прижаты металлической защёлкой.

– И что это доказывает?

– Например, то, что мне не придётся уговаривать Драко помочь Поттеру избавиться от магической зависимости.

Северус недоверчиво фыркнул.

– Знаешь, может быть, ты самый умный. Может быть, самый ловкий… Но в людях ты ни докси не смыслишь! Вот какие выводы ты сделал из того, что произошло в этом их клубе? Что Драко не должен даже рядом находиться с Поттером! А я смотрел глубже! И шире!

– Знать не хочу, куда ты там глубже смотрел, – буркнул Снейп, которого начало раздражать пустое самолюбование Малфоя.

– Пошляк. Я думаю, у них есть все шансы наладить отношения. А под мудрым руководством товарища Поттер легко добьётся успеха…

– Опять – допустим. А кто тебе сказал, что Поттер примет помощь Драко?

– Я уверен, что примет. – Люциус буквально лучился самодовольством. – Знаешь, я говорил с ним…

– Про Драко? – обалдел зельевар, но от Малфоя он уже ожидал чего угодно.

– Нет, конечно. Вообще… говорил. И думаю, что Драко ему… нравится. Но из ослиного упрямства он в этом не признается даже себе!

– А теперь вдруг признается? – сощурился Северус.

– Птичка по зёрнышку клюет, – рассмеялся Люциус. – Когда мы только начинали общаться с Поттером, он считал однополые отношения чем-то вроде болезни…

– Твою мать! Отличный способ убеждать в своей правоте!

– Ну, ко вчерашнему дню Гарри уже не был уверен в правильности своей точки зрения. Причём совсем не уверен…

– Гарри?!?

– Хорошо, Поттер, – покорно исправился Малфой. – Поверь, я действительно считаю, что прав!

– Допустим, успех пришёл. А если – не дай Салазар, конечно, ты был так убедителен,  
– между Поттером и Драко возникнет нечто большее, чем товарищеские отношения? Ну, там твоя кровь и всё такое… – мстительно заметил зельевар, наслаждаясь тем, как изменилось лицо Люциуса. – Особенно с подозрительно упорным нежеланием твоего наследника вступать в брак, – между делом добил он, непринуждённо рассматривая ногти.

– Почему?! Почему ты всегда такой! – возмутился Люциус, забрасывая папку обратно в тайник и с громким хлопком возвращая панель на место. – Почему тебе обязательно надо всё испортить?!?

– Эта версия не хуже всей той ерунды, которую ты мне наговорил! Тем более при изрядной доле воображения в этом тайнике можно увидеть не сожаления о детской ссоре, а вполне себе тоску от безответной любви! А тут страдания… кровь твоя опять-таки… И играть тебе свадьбу без перспективы внуков! Что, съел?!

Зельевар уже даже не злился – если ситуация выйдет из-под контроля, они с Люциусом всегда смогут сбежать, не дожидаясь поиска виноватых. Мысль провести остаток жизни в маленьком домике в Альпах наедине с Малфоем сейчас казалась ему более чем привлекательной. Он махнул рукой.

– Пойдём вниз, стратег. Наш чай, наверное, уже остыл…

Снейп вышел и не видел, как Люциус удивлённо пожал плечами.

– При чём тут внуки? Брак любви не помеха, уж я-то знаю…

Спасибо: 0   
Профиль Цитата Ответить  
ДЖЕКизТЕНИ

Пост N: 2080  
Рейтинг: 12

ссылка на сообщение Отправлено: 16.05.11 19:09. Заголовок: Глава 19 Опасения ..

Глава 19

Опасения Снейпа в отношении того, что связь с Малфоем помешает ему эффективно работать над зельем, не оправдались. Правда, сутками пропадать в лаборатории желания больше не возникало, но те часы, которые он там проводил, были посвящены только работе – никаких посторонних отвлечённых размышлений.  
К чему грезить о том, что возможно наяву? Сначала Северус чувствовал себя немного неловко от того, что – а главное, как, – позволяет себе думать о Люциусе. Всё это было очень непривычно и сбивало с толку, к тому же зельевар всегда помнил, что под действием магии находится только он сам.  
В тот первый вечер, после чая, он собирался, как обычно, улизнуть к себе в комнату и в спокойной обстановке предаться размышлениям, а может быть, даже приятным воспоминаниям, но Люциус не позволил ему уединиться. Поднявшись в свою спальню, Снейп обнаружил там пустые ящики и аккуратно прибранную кровать – расторопные домовики по приказу хозяина перенесли все его вещи в комнату Малфоя.  
Поддавшись первому порыву, хотелось возмутиться, но когда он ворвался к Люциусу, от праведного негодования не осталось и следа – на этого самоуверенного павлина не было никакой возможности злиться.

– Ночью похолодает, а трубы ещё не прочищены. Но я распорядился положить на твою сторону постели грелки…

За окном действительно завывал ветер, словно напоминая, что летние дни безвозвратно ушли. И Люциус, сидящий перед трюмо на низком пуфе, в байковой белой пижаме с изумрудным шнуром, мерными движениями расчесывающий волосы… Вот и представится возможность узнать, что он делает на ночь с волосами.  
Северус всё ещё стоял, замерев в дверях, справляясь с резко изменившимся настроением.

– Ты что-то хотел сказать? – мирно поинтересовался Малфой, доброжелательно посмотрев на него.

«Да, хотел спросить, кто тебе позволил распоряжаться моими вещами!»

Зельевар вздохнул и потянул застёжки мантии.

– Послушай, ты себе косу на ночь заплетаешь? – глухо спросил он, окончательно смирившись с обстоятельствами.

Люциус недоумённо приподнял бровь.

– Нет, а зачем?

Северус только махнул рукой и, захватив с кровати свой халат, отправился в ванную комнату.

И уже утром стало казаться, что спать в одной постели, пользоваться одной ванной, всегда иметь возможность подойти, обнять, просто прикоснуться – это совершенно естественно. Снейпа озадачивало то, что Люциус не только не избегал, но часто сам инициировал такие незначительные, но по-настоящему интимные знаки внимания. Но Северус каждый раз пытался контролировать себя, не давая ни на секунду забыть о том, что для Малфоя это всё имеет значение постольку, поскольку других вариантов не быть одиноким у него пока нет.  
Если не считать Гарри Поттера.

Национальный Герой продержался достаточно долго, и когда на третий день от него не было ни слуху ни духу, Снейп грешным делом подумал, что чугунная голова Поттера оказалась невосприимчивой к изысканной магии любви, но, к сожалению, ошибся.  
Сначала в поместье стали прилетать совы. Люциус аккуратно отвечал на каждое письмо, Северус ничего не спрашивал, опасаясь, что может возникнуть ссора, а переубеждать Малфоя – дело бесперспективное. В данном случае уместен принцип «меньше знаешь  
– крепче спишь», а момент выхода ситуации из-под контроля зельевар надеялся не проспать.  
Переписка длилась несколько недель – Снейп даже подивился такой героической выдержке. Сам он, чем дольше находился рядом с Люциусом, тем больше утрачивал самоконтроль – это было одновременно невыносимо и прекрасно, раздражало и дарило ни с чем не сравнимую радость.  
Потом Поттер появился в замке в первый раз. Северус не застал этого момента (зелье требовало внимания), Малфой сам рассказал ему.  
Выйдя из лаборатории, Снейп присоединился к ужину.  
Люциус был задумчив и непривычно сосредоточен.

– Что случилось?

– Поттер приходил…

– Ну и как?

– Мы поговорили, он понимает, что я женатый человек, и просит лишь разрешения иногда заходить в гости…

– Ты ему его дал?

– Я ничего не ответил. Гарри – прости, Поттер, – должен был по моим расчётам явиться завтра!

– А какая разница?

Люциус посмотрел на зельевара, как на садового гнома:  
– Завтра приедет Драко!

– Ах, прости. Как я мог забыть про реализацию эпохального плана!.. Как завтра? – Северус оборвал свое злоехидство и встревоженно встрепенулся. – Мне, наверное… ну…

– Оставь! Пусть всё будет как есть. Я не собираюсь ничего скрывать от него. Демонстрировать тоже, – ухмыльнулся он на панический вопрос в глазах. – Никто же не озадачился скрыть от него андоррского полукровку Нарциссы, так что будем считать – разобрались по умолчанию. Не волнуйся, обсуждать личную жизнь, даже с родными, у нас не принято, а Драко – деликатный мальчик…

Снейп подумал и решил последовать совету Люциуса, то есть не обращать внимания. В конце концов, Люциус заварил эту кашу – вот пусть и расхлёбывает, а ему и с зельем хлопот хватает.  
Драко приехал, потом уехал опять, он действительно никак не показал, что догадался об изменениях, произошедших в существовании обитателей дома.  
У Малфоя явно что-то не складывалось с его гениальной задумкой, зато у Северуса приготовление зелья с новым ингредиентом пошло как по маслу. Или это было связано с близостью Люциуса, и не только той, что случалась регулярно, в спальне и за её пределами, но и той, что незримо связывала их долгие годы, а сейчас стала вполне осязаемой. Зельевар старался не задумываться, он пробовал просто жить и наслаждаться.  
Получалось не очень, но он старался.

Самым сложным было не вмешиваться, когда в Малфой-мэнор заявлялся Поттер. В такие моменты Снейп стремился находиться подальше, боясь не сдержаться и выставить нахального навязчивого юнца за дверь.  
После подобных визитов Северус становился угрюмым и раздражительным, и Люциус, словно чувствуя причину, что-то объяснял, но зельевар понимал, что успокоится только тогда, когда Поттер исчезнет из их жизни. К хорошему быстро привыкаешь, и уже вот так, незаметно, для Северуса возникла новая общая жизнь.

Однажды проснувшись рано утром, Снейп, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что Малфоя рядом нет. Он накинул халат и поискал тапки – тапок не было. Вернее, были, но принадлежащие Люциусу: изящного сорок первого размера, вышитые яркими нитками с чуть закручивающимися носами. А его, родные, любимые, изрядно растоптанные, были сейчас, судя по всему, надеты на Малфое. Северус давно заметил за ним привычку не глядя надевать чужие тапочки, но доходчиво объяснить, что с его сорок пятым размером ноги обмен не представляется равноценным, никак не мог.  
Придумывая про себя очередное ехидное замечание по поводу обострившегося фетишизма друга, зельевар, морщась, когда свисающие пятки касались холодного пола, пошаркал на поиски коварного похитителя. Шаркать далеко не пришлось – уже на верхних ступенях лестницы он услышал доносившиеся из холла голоса.  
Люциус что-то объяснял Поттеру, а тот, похоже, оправдывался.  
Стараясь быть незаметным, Снейп спустился ниже.

– …вы умный молодой человек и должны всё понимать.

– Я понимаю. Всё это только моя вина, и, разумеется, из-за того, что случилось, с моей стороны не может быть ни претензий, ни, тем более, попыток опорочить вас… Просто мне действительно очень тяжело…

– Вы молоды, Гарри. Очень молоды. Ваше юношеское увлечение быстро пройдёт, стоит лишь отвлечься, переключить внимание на иной объект, сменить обстановку…

– Как вы можете такое говорить? Вы лучше меня знаете, что настоящая любовь влечёт долгий счастливый брак, и только из уважения к вашей супруге и вам я отношу эти слова к желанию меня утешить. Но я не нуждаюсь в утешениях, я рад, что наконец по-настоящему почувствовал, что такое сила любви…

– Это заблуждение, вы не даёте себе шанса попробовать взглянуть по сторонам…

Северус вцепился в перила и почти перестал дышать.

– Не беспокойтесь, я не потревожу ваше семейное счастье. Только позвольте мне приходить иногда. Мы же сможем кататься на лошадях? Или просто разговаривать?

Пятки, прижатые к мрамору пола, буквально заледенели. Снейпу вдруг стало невыносимо жаль глупого мальчишку, ставшего жертвой экспериментов Малфоя, но при этом он отдавал должное его мужеству и гордости. Неделю назад Люциус простудился и, напившись перечного зелья, остался спать в кабинете. Снейп всю ночь провертелся в огромной пустой кровати – даже такая пустячная разлука вымотала его так, что, не дожидаясь рассвета, он прокрался к Малфою и только рядом, в кресле, смог немного нормально вздремнуть. А Поттер пытался держаться, в одиночку, не понимая, что происходит.  
«Надо ему совой послать притупляющие зелья», – подумал зельевар и так удивился своим мыслям, что споткнулся, теряя едва надетый тапок, который предательски заскользил вниз по ступенькам.  
Люциус и Гарри синхронно посмотрели в его сторону, и, растерявшись, Северус не придумал ничего лучше, чем принять непринуждённый вид, спускаясь вслед за тапком.

– Малфой, ты опять надел мои тапочки! – с деланным возмущением заявил он, и Люциус едва заметно скривился.

– Агрх, – выдохнул Поттер, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. На него было страшно смотреть: глаза расширены, лицо белее марли, даже губы посерели. Снейп всерьёз подумал, что ему сейчас станет плохо.

– Так вот… вот, значит, какова цена ваших слов о любви и верности на всю жизнь?.. Всё ложь… ложь… – Он покачнулся.

– Гарри… – Малфой протянул руку, словно желая поддержать его, но Поттер отбросил её.

– Я ненавижу вас! А ещё больше ненавижу себя за то, что верил… за то, что… пришёл к вам после всего… Надеюсь, вы славно посмеялись!.. – От взгляда, который он бросил на Снейпа, у того зашевелились волосы на затылке – продолжать играть в молчанку было опасно, а Люциуса, если что, можно объявить неконтролирующим себя нимфоманом.

Северус глубоко вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями.

– Мистер Поттер, позвольте, я вам всё объясню…

Но Гарри уже развернулся и почти бегом выскочил на улицу. Буквально через секунду оглушительно хлопнувшая дверь вновь открылась и на пороге возник Драко.

– Это что, был Поттер?

Люциус кивнул, убирая волшебную палочку в карман.

– И почему Национальные Герои бегают в таком виде по Малфой-мэнору ранним утром? – сощурившись и переводя взгляд с отца на Снейпа, поинтересовался младший Малфой.

– Твой отец переспал с Поттером, – устало выдохнул Северус. Ситуация казалась ему настолько плохой, что опускались руки.

– Что?! – Похоже, Драко решил стать вторым кандидатом на апоплексический удар. – Так почему вы тут стоите? Его надо догнать, что-то делать… лечить!

– Не надо догонять, я активировал антиаппарационную защиту, а пешком он далеко не уйдёт, – сообщил Люциус таким тоном, будто говорил о погоде.

Драко обернулся к нему.

– Да как ты вообще мог?! Северус, вы же поможете Поттеру, как помогли маме? Его же друзья всё министерство на уши поставят! Ему надо уехать, а вы будете с ним… Сейчас не до антидота!

Люциус едва заметно улыбался, но на него никто не обращал внимания.

– Извини, Драко. Боюсь, я не смогу никуда уехать с мистером Поттером, поскольку… м-м-м… из двух больных получится уже лазарет.

Кровь бросилась к щекам Драко.

– Отец, ты… ты… Дементоров саван, да как ты мог?! Ты… ты… всё испортил! Если узнают, что ты переспал с Поттером и тот теперь тобой очарован, всё опять начнётся сначала! Никто же не поверит во внезапно вспыхнувшую любовь до гроба! И это после того, черезо что нам пришлось пройти! Всем – маме, мне!.. Из-за твоего каприза, похоти! Да я знать тебя не хочу!

– Драко, а почему бы тебе не помочь пережить мистеру Поттеру… эм-м-м… сложный период в его жизни? – Люциус, казалось, не был ни обижен, ни оскорблён яростной вспышкой наследника.

– Не указывай, что мне делать! Человек, который всё разрушил, больше мне не отец!

В глазах Драко стояли злые слёзы, он развернулся и пошёл к выходу.

– Мистер Поттер недавно приобрёл отличный и очень уединённый особняк на юге, у самого моря… – заметил старший Малфой в спину уходящему сыну.

Глава 20

Драко имел право злиться и негодовать, Северус знал, что в Европе он случайно познакомился с отдыхающим там с семьёй заместителем начальника Отдела Тайн британского Министерства Магии. Трезво оценивая свои шансы, младший Малфой всё же продлил знакомство, постарался понравиться, и вот буквально неделю назад его пригласили стать соискателем на освободившуюся должность архивариуса отдела. Почёт не большой, зато есть куда расти, ведь ещё полгода назад и представить было нельзя, что кого-то с фамилией Малфой пустят на порог министерства.  
Драко тогда сразу примчался поделиться радостью в поместье, и вот теперь все его надежды грозят закончиться крахом.  
Глядя на захлопнувшуюся дверь, Снейп думал, что прояви Люциус хоть немного сожаления или раскаяния, такой вспышки можно было избежать, – Драко безусловно уважал и любил отца.  
Но Малфой-старший, едва кольцо в двери жалобно звякнуло, развернулся и, как ни в чём не бывало потянувшись, отдал распоряжение домовикам накрывать завтрак.  
Это зельевару было тоже непонятно – спустить сыну вопиющую непочтительность было не похоже на Люциуса, но сейчас имелись более неотложные дела.

– Мне жаль, что так вышло. Прикажи собирать вещи, нужно быстрее покинуть страну. – Северус вошёл следом за Малфоем в гостиную.

– Не думаю, что это понадобится. – Люциус продолжал оставаться спокойным и самодовольным, как индюк перед фаршировкой.

– А я уверен! Как только Поттер выберется за пределы родовых чар, у нас начнутся неприятности.

– Считаешь, что ещё только начнутся? – саркастически ухмыльнулся Малфой, усаживаясь в кресло. – Как ты мог разрушить иллюзии нашего героя в моей непогрешимости жены Цезаря?

– Идиот, – безнадёжно констатировал Снейп, сдавливая пальцами виски. – Ты никак не закончишь развлекаться? Знаешь, иногда мне кажется, что ты псих не хуже Повелителя…

– Нет, я лучше! Садись завтракать, всё остынет.

– Как ты можешь есть? Ты только что нажил себе злейшего врага в лице Поттера. В ближайшее время выяснится его неадекватная привязанность к тебе, сюда нагрянут гости, от тебя отказался собственный сын, а ты тосты джемом мажешь!

– И ещё кофе пью. Чего и тебе советую. Ты по утрам бываешь совершенно невыносим, и я думаю, что это от голода. – Малфой с аппетитом захрустел поджаренным хлебом. – А насчёт Драко ты неправ. Ребёнок просто вырос, и я уверен, он скоро всё поймёт и придёт извиняться.

Снейп скривился.  
– Мечтай! Ты только что в очередной раз угробил его будущее и перспективу нормальной жизни…

– Мне так не кажется. Правда, в ближайшее время ему будет затруднительно приступить к работе в Отделе Тайн, но, думаю, потом его жизнь и карьера прекрасно сложатся.

Так и не притронувшийся к завтраку Северус с сочувственным снисхождением взглянул на него:  
– Ты правда думаешь, что твоя бредовая затея жизнеспособна?

– М-м… я уверен. После завтрака проверим, а пока не мешай мне есть.

Глядя на нарочито медленно жующего Люциуса, Снейп не переставал прислушиваться – если Драко всё же встретится с Поттером, как минимум отголоски боевых заклинаний донесутся до дома. Что именно будет происходить, Северус старался не прогнозировать. Что бы ни случилось, хуже уже вряд ли будет. О том, что станет с ним, если Малфоя снова посадят в Азкабан, он тоже предпочитал не задумываться. Оба варианта – либо медленно сойти с ума от тоски, либо «подсесть» на успокаивающие зелья – оптимизма размышлениям не добавляли.

– Ну что, посмотрим? – Бодрый голос Люциуса прозвучал неожиданно.

Снейп вздрогнул.  
– Куда?

– Да хоть сюда! – Малфой взмахнул волшебной палочкой, и тёмное зеркало над каминной полкой пошло рябью. – А ты не знал, что всё поместье опутано следящими чарами? Что ты, это так удобно…

В мутном стекле замелькали картинки. Некоторые уголки поместья Северус узнавал, другие – нет.

– Та-а-ак, ну и где? – бормотал Люциус, вглядываясь в импровизированный экран.

Снейп уже хотел горько торжествовать, но Малфой вдруг выпалил:  
– Стоп! Ближе! Левее…

В зеркале стала отчётливо видна старая лодочная пристань – по территории поместья протекала река, запруженная до небольшого водоема, в котором водились рыбы и цвели кувшинки.  
На берегу, обхватив колени руками, сидел Поттер. Драко стоял чуть поодаль, опустив голову, и что-то говорил, будто себе под нос.

– А звук где?

– А звука нет…

– Какой-то у тебя фиговый телевизор, – буркнул Снейп, подходя к зеркалу ближе, надеясь понять слова по движениям губ.

– Фиговый что? – заинтересовался Люциус, но зельевар не обратил на него внимания.

Драко закончил говорить. Поттер тряхнул головой, что-то коротко отвечая, и младший Малфой неуверенно подошёл ближе, опускаясь рядом на траву. Его губы снова зашевелились, глаза смотрели на воду, словно ему было неловко видеть собеседника.

– Мерлиновы подтяжки! Я бы что угодно отдал, чтобы услышать, о чём они говорят! – вырвалось у Северуса, а Люциус тихо фыркнул.

– Ну, я предполагаю, что сейчас мой любимый сын и наследник вкладывает меня по полной программе, не стесняясь в выражениях. Я думаю, это правильно – выкарабкаться за счёт единственного папочки. Даже если Поттер не примет его помощь, он уже предстаёт невинным агнцем.

– Ох, заткнись. С чего ты взял, что Драко эту помощь ему предложит?

– Во-первых, потому что это ему выгодно. Он единственный, кто знает, что нужно делать, а если он таковым останется, то и на его министерской карьере крест ставить будет рановато. А во-вторых, я же говорил тебе: люди гораздо интереснее твоих формул и склянок. Не понимаю, как ты вообще со своим знанием жизни умудрился изображать из себя шпиона. Даже перед старым клоуном и конченым шизофреником…

– Малфой! – угрожающе рявкнул зельевар. Самодовольство Люциуса выводило из себя вкупе с замечанием о времени, которое Снейп желал бы забыть.

– О, смотри, смотри! – отвлёк его Люциус.

Действительно, в зеркале молодые люди продолжали разговаривать, всё так же глядя перед собой, но атмосфера картинки явно изменилась. То один, то другой кидали в воду мелкие камушки, это выглядело очень забавно, словно отрепетировано, но ни Драко, ни Гарри, похоже, не замечали слаженности собственных автоматических жестов.

– Я же говорил! – торжествующе заявил Малфой и потребовал себе виски.

– Не рановато для алкоголя? – язвительно хмыкнул Северус.

Было непонятно, что именно имел в виду Люциус, зато совершенно определённо видно, что визит авроров в Малфой-мэнор пока откладывается. Зельевар позволил себе чуть расслабиться и тут же ощутил, что за это утро он постарел лет на десять.

– В самый раз. Мне необходимо снять стресс.

Снейп молча забрал едва наполненный бокал и сделал большой глоток.  
Поттер и Драко продолжали разговаривать на берегу пруда, выглядя со стороны как минимум хорошими знакомыми.

– А что ты там говорил про домик на юге? – вспомнил вдруг Северус.

– А, это… Я посоветовал Поттеру купить недвижимость.

– Малфой, опять?

– Что? У ребёнка никогда не было своего дома! Это при таких-то счетах в банке! Возмутительно.

– Я смотрю, вы с Поттером… подружились…

Люциус вскинул голову, одаривая Северуса колючим взглядом.

– А ты думал, я только с зельем на что-то гожусь? Между прочим, если хочешь знать, я действительно старался не использовать его магию. И что бы ты там обо мне ни думал, силком никого в свою постель не тащил!

Снейп раздражённо и недоверчиво фыркнул, вновь наполняя их бокалы.

– Знаешь, – Люциус залпом выпил виски, со стуком отставляя стакан, – я иногда поражаюсь, как терплю тебя, притом что ты считаешь меня недалёким, никчёмным, капризным самовлюблённым павлином! Думаешь, я не знаю? Пошел ты к чёрту, Снейп! – беззлобно закончил он, и в голосе слышалась лишь усталость.

Малфой поднялся и ушёл в спальню.  
Северус нахмурился – от неэмоциональности брошенных обвинений было ещё больнее, а возразить – нечего. Сказать, что это неправда, нельзя, но это была неправда, потому что он любил недалёкость и никчёмность Люциуса, ведь они позволяли не чувствовать себя рядом с ним ничтожеством. Он обожал капризы, потому что они делали Люциуса беззащитным в его глазах, и восхищался самовлюблённостью Малфоя, как бы глупо всё это ни звучало. С зельем было очень просто признать это для себя, хотя звучало действительно глупо, поэтому понаблюдав за мирно общающимися молодыми людьми ещё несколько минут, Снейп побрёл наверх – мириться.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 21

Чем ближе была завершающая стадия приготовления антидота, тем чаще зельевар задумывался о последствиях прекращения действия зелья. Скажется ли исчезновение магии на тех, кто оказался связан с Малфоем? За Нарциссу он не переживал, миссис Малфой достойно вышла из затруднительного положения, и только Драко знал, чего ей стоили первые месяцы без гиперочаровательного супруга. Сейчас она была в порядке и, судя по всему, не горела желанием вернуться в туманный Альбион к семейным обязанностям.  
Здоровье Поттера его тоже не особенно волновало – через несколько дней к Снейпу прилетела сова. Драко подчёркнуто обращался только к нему и просил прислать зелья, которые помогли его матери. Как бы там ни было, но Люциус угадал: перед лицом возникшей проблемы молодым людям действительно удалось отложить свои старые распри.  
Правда, тон письма отнюдь не свидетельствовал о том, что принципиальный наследник рода Малфоев безоговорочно счастлив сложившимися обстоятельствами, но, по мнению Северуса, худой мир в данном случае был предпочтительнее доброй ссоры.  
Драко писал Снейпу регулярно. Выяснилось, что дом, приобретённый Поттером, абсолютно не приспособлен к организации даже временной лаборатории, а путешествие за ингредиентами затруднительно в силу полной изолированности от магического мира. Зельевар не мог не оценить преимуществ такого затворничества, поэтому безропотно готовил для Поттера концентраты зелий и отправлял младшему Малфою.

Северус гораздо чаще задумывался, что будет с ним, с ними, после того, как магия зелья разрушится. Помешивая дымящееся на медленном огне варево, он размышлял о том, что в Хогвартс он не вернётся, что ремонтировать дом в Паучьем тупике нет никакого желания, и что бессмысленность существования встаёт перед ним в полный рост во всей своей неприглядности.  
Конечно, если на него расколдованность Люциуса не повлияет, Малфой его не выгонит из дома, но превращаться в приживалку и жить из милости, лишь бы погреться в блистательном сиянии хозяина, он не собирался. А ведь тогда Люциусу уже не нужно будет соблюдать осторожность вынуждённого уединения, наверняка он захочет вернуться к прежней светской жизни, деловым проектам… Снейп вспомнил рассказ о путешествии Малфоев в гости к Гринграссам и скрипнул зубами – иногда ему хотелось, чтобы антидот не получился, но он старательно гнал от себя малодушные мыслишки.  
А Люциус, судя по всему, чувствовал себя прекрасно: никакие мрачные мысли его не угнетали, размышления о будущем явно не портили настроение и аппетит.  
Он завёл себе маленького грифона и нянчился с ним, как с родным, мешая специально нанятому специалисту-дрессировщику выполнять свои обязанности.

– Послушай, к новолунию зелье будет готово, – ещё и ещё раз пробовал Северус увлечь Малфоя текущими проблемами.

– Это прекрасно, я всегда в тебя верил, – по-кошачьи ухмылялся Люциус и неуловимым движением оказывался за его спиной. – Ты так напряжён…

Узкие сильные ладони опускались на плечи, разминая затёкшие мышцы, и сразу отпадало желание говорить на серьёзные темы, хотелось потереться щекой о пальцы, откинуть голову назад, чтобы затылок упёрся в теплый живот, и ни о чём не думать. И Снейп не отказывал себе в удовлетворении таких пустячных желаний, потому что знал, что действие зелья не будет вечным и что очень скоро у Малфоя появятся более интересные занятия, чем нянчить мелкого гиппогрифа и пожилого усталого зельевара.

– Я снова получил письмо от твоего сына… – Северус пытался хотя бы задеть непробиваемого друга.

– М-м-м… ну и как они?

– А вот он не интересуется твоим самочувствием!

Малфой пожимает плечами, царственно скидывает халат и ложится, бесцеремонно стянув себе большую часть одеяла и просовывая холодные пятки к тёплым ногам Снейпа.

– Уи-и-и! Сволочь какая! – зельевар вскрикивает и спасается от ледяных прикосновений, отползая к самому краю кровати. – Неужели тебе всё равно? Драко – твой единственный наследник!..

– О, точно! А не назвать ли мне гиппогрифа Драко? – осеняет Люциуса, ведь проблема клички для нового питомца мучает его уже давно. – Как думаешь, Драко понравится? – поворачивается он к Снейпу, подпирая голову рукой.

– Ты больной?

– Я шучу. Хотя… – Серые глаза мечтательно прижмуриваются, и Северусу очень хочется прикоснуться к лучикам морщинок у края век – со временем действие зелья на внешность Малфоя ослабевает, он больше не выглядит неприлично молодым, но всё так же прекрасен. Теперь Снейп не боится признаваться себе, что любуется им.

– Чтобы он узнал, надо, чтобы он тебя простил. А если простит и узнает, что ты назвал гиппогрифа его именем, он снова разозлится…

– Да, дети – это так сложно… – смеётся Люциус и обнимает его под одеялом. И можно не вздрагивать и не замирать от прохладного сладкого прикосновения, а обнять в ответ и даже поцеловать. И целовать так долго, как захочется, позволяя себе ласкать с готовностью отвечающее тело, прижиматься, тереться и представлять, что это любовь, а не игра в три кольца, потому что у одного из них просто нет выбора.

Глава 22

Зелье поблёскивало в хрустальном фиале, переливаясь изумрудным свечением. Снейп не мог отвести от него взгляд, настолько идеальным оно выглядело. Гордость за проделанную работу даже вытесняла тревоги последних недель – что бы ни произошло потом, он сделал своё дело на совесть. Склянка удобно легла в ладонь, будто согревая.

– Люциус… – едва зайдя в гостиную, с порога начал он, медленно подходя к столу.

Малфой отложил газету, поднимаясь навстречу зельевару.

– Смотри, все готово. – Снейп аккуратно опустил фиал на край стола. – Давай пей…

Искрясь в отблесках пламени свечей и камина, антидот притягивал взгляд будто магнит.

– Какое красивое… слизеринское… – хрипловато пошутил Люциус, но было понятно, что он взволнован.

– Пей.

– Прямо сейчас? Всё?

– Да, – отозвался Северус. Ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось покончить со всем.

Бросив на Северуса странный нечитаемый взгляд, Малфой уверенно опрокинул в себя содержимое флакона.

– Ну как?

– М-м-м… Похоже на зубной эликсир… – задумчиво протянул Люциус с совершенно серьёзным видом.

– Не паясничай. Что ты чувствуешь?

– Ничего, – не менее раздражённо отозвался Малфой, дёрнув плечом. – Я и раньше ничего не чувствовал, так что это у тебя надо спрашивать…

Снейп прислушался к себе – никаких изменений заметно не было. Он взглянул на Люциуса, стараясь почувствовать малейшее изменение в своём отношении к нему, но тщетно.

– Не переживай, – утешил Малфой, вероятно, заметив что-то в лице Северуса, – может быть, тебе тоже надо это выпить. А может быть, оно действует не сразу…

– Точно, проверить! – Снейп тут же переключился на новую идею, отгоняя от себя разочарование и из-за того, что антидот не подействовал мгновенно, и из-за того, что Люциус пытается ему сочувствовать. – Тебе надо куда-нибудь выйти. Лучше под моим присмотром, на тот случай, если оно не подействовало…

Покрутив в пальцах опустевший фиал, Малфой поставил его на стол.

– Можем послезавтра пойти на квиддич. Обещает быть интереснейшая игра сезона. Я могу заказать отдельную ложу…

– Всё равно, главное для тебя – показаться на людях.

– Хорошо, я закажу билеты.

Удобные кресла, на самом верху трибуны, огороженные от ветра и соседей деревянными панелями, возле обитого чуть потёртым плюшем барьера – столик с двумя удобными креслами. Люциус выбрал самые лучшие и дорогие места.  
Пока они пробирались к ним, Снейп зорко поглядывал по сторонам, пытаясь заметить хоть что-нибудь необычное в магах, заговаривавших с Малфоем по пути к ложе.  
Люциус улыбался, раскланивался, рассыпаясь в приветствиях и комплиментах, явно наслаждаясь тем, что выбрался в люди, но ничего странного, кажется, не происходило.  
Северус про себя с облегчением вздохнул – похоже, антидот подействовал, теперь можно подремать, пока идет игра: он не был азартным болельщиком и не понимал удовольствия от квиддича. Зато Люциус, вооружившись омниноклем, приготовился наслаждаться вовсю.  
Игра началась динамично. Уже на первых минутах счет был 30:0, и выигрывавшая команда не собиралась сбавлять темп.  
Игроки носились туда-сюда, поражая воображение зрителей зрелищными пролётами и фристайлом в воздухе, а Северус лениво цедил коньяк, ожидая, когда снитч наконец поймают и можно будет идти домой.  
Золотой шарик уже дважды появлялся над полем, но оба ловца умудрились его упустить.

– Даже твой сын играет лучше, – угрюмо заметил Снейп, когда по трибунам прокатился очередной разочарованный вздох.

– Что? – От неожиданности Малфой вздрогнул и уронил омнинокль. – Тысяча дементоров!

– Это ваше? – с нижнего ряда поднялся мужчина в широкополой шляпе.

– Благодарю! Дэрил?.. – в голосе Люциуса прозвучало неподдельное удивление. Снейп приподнялся в кресле.

– Малфой! Сколько лет! А говорили, ты зализываешь раны после беспорочной службы своему любимому повелителю!

Мужчина легко перемахнул через ограждение ложи и оказался внутри, бесцеремонно бросая шляпу на столик и трансфигурируя себе кресло.

– Северус, ты помнишь Дэрила «Моргенштерна» Фроста? – Люциус повернулся к Снейпу, а затем и продолжил елейным голосом: – Если бы ты трусливо не сбежал двадцать лет назад, он был бы и твоим повелителем тоже… – сладко улыбнувшись бывшему однокашнику, Малфой протянул ему бокал.

– О, малыш Северус. Привет-привет. Наслышан о твоем героизме, – шутливо поклонился Дэрил, а Снейп, не скрываясь, скривился.

Фрост был младше Люциуса на год, своё прозвище получил за убойную силу удара битой (он играл в слизеринской команде загонщиком), хотя зельевар был уверен, что не только – за содержимое головы тоже. Но Моргенштерн быстро утратил интерес к Снейпу, вновь обращаясь к Малфою.

– Я бы сказал немного иначе – мои родители вовремя сообразили, что мне не идут татуировки… Зато сейчас я лучший специалист по древней магии индейцев Южной Америки. А чем похвастаешься ты? – Фрост отсалютовал бокалом и выпил. – Кроме того, о чём писали в прессе, разумеется.

– О, думаю, больше ничем. Но не завидуй тому, что моя жизнь проходит по первым страницам популярных изданий, а твои научные статьи читают крысы в пыльных библиотеках, – в тон ответил Малфой, так же приветственно пригубливая коньяк. – И что тебя привело на родину? Почувствовал, что всё успокоилось?

– Ностальгия, мой друг. Банальная ностальгия, – драматично вздохнул Дэрил, покачивая бокал в ладони. – Я смотрю, тебя тоже донимает тоска по былому?

– С чего бы? – Люциус надменно приподнял бровь, изображая заинтересованность, но в его голосе Снейп уловил напряжение – неужели что-то, связанное с зельем, могло просочиться из-за стен Малфой-мэнора?

– Ну как же? Супруга отбыла на континент, ребёнок… у тебя же есть сын, кажется? Ребёнок вырос, так почему бы не вспомнить юность? – Фрост обернулся и послал лучезарную улыбку сжавшемуся в своём кресле Снейпу. – Мальсибер был тогда так впечатлён вашим… м-м… общением, что даже рассказать толком не мог, пьяная скотина. Только закатывал глаза, облизывался, повторяя: «Это было так… это было так…»

Малфой не смог подавить смешок, в котором едва заметно слышалось облегчение, а Снейп так покраснел, что был готов провалиться прямо вместе с креслом сквозь всю трибуну до земли. Ему и в голову не приходило, что то их свидание могло стать предметом общественных пересудов.

– Мальсибер – сплетник, – ухмыльнулся Люциус, вновь наполняя бокалы, – и снова повторюсь, что завидовать – дурно!

– Да было бы чему! – насмешливо буркнул Фрост, отпивая коньяк, а Северус сжал зубы – может быть, он и не образец эротической фантазии, но говорить о себе так, будто его тут нет, он не позволит. Отставив бокал, он вскинул голову, желая окоротить нахала, но Малфой его опередил.

– Дэрил, то, что ты дрочил на мой светлый образ в общей душевой и по ночам за пологом кровати, не было секретом ни для кого на курсе. Мы только переживали, что ты сотрёшь ладони и не сможешь держать метлу перед ответственными матчами. – Совершенно светские интонации диссонировали с тем, что он произносил. Это было забавно и явно дезориентировало противника.

Снейп опять покраснел. Хорошо, что в ложе царил полумрак и не было видно, как он смущён своей ошибкой. Последние месяцы, проведённые рядом с Люциусом, похоже, положительно сказались на его самооценке и отрицательно – на способности соображать. Надо же было принять реплику Моргенштерна на свой счёт!

– Ну-ну, что было, то прошло, – Фрост тоже смутился, сбиваясь с нахального тона.

– Да? А мне показалось, что ты хочешь вспомнить былое, – скрывая язвительность за деланной любезностью, заметил Люциус. – Спасибо за омнниокль, был рад повидаться.

Фрост поднялся и взял свою шляпу.

– Ты не меняешься, Малфой. Всё такой же самоуверенный засранец. – В голосе не было злости, скорее восхищение с лёгкой обидой. Дэрил повернулся к Снейпу, отвешивая ему шутовской поклон. – Малыш Северус. Желаю удачи в личной жизни. Может быть, хоть тебе посчастливится поиметь его наглую задницу. По моим сведениям, этого не удавалось никому.

Моргенштерн скрылся за ограждением, а Снейп с трудом разлепил губы:  
– Что это было?

Лёгким движением палочки Малфой наложил заглушающие чары.

– Это был Дэрил Моргенштерн. Привет из прошлого. Всё такой же глупый, наглый… и к тому же с устаревшими сведениями, – шутливо закончил Люциус, вдруг оказываясь в своём кресле рядом с Северусом и кладя руку на его колено.

– Подожди… – привычно потянувшийся было к нему Снейп, отстранился. – Что он там говорил? Ты знал, что про тебя на каждом углу сплетничают?

Малфой демонстративно вздохнул, закатывая глаза:  
– Люди всегда сплетничают. Это разнообразит их жизнь и делает их счастливыми.

– И ты знал, что Мальсибер нас тогда видел?!?

– Ради Салазара! Знал, не знал…Какая сейчас разница? Столько лет прошло!

– И я столько же лет думал, зачем ты тогда это сделал! Ради того, чтобы не угасал интерес к твоей персоне? Я даже не буду говорить, что это подло и низко. Это отвратительно! Я считал тебя своим другом!

– Другом? Не желаю знать, как вписывается в твоё понимание картины мира то, что я переспал с тобой в качестве подарка к выпускному!

– Подарка? Лучше бы дал деньгами, благодетель! – Северус вскочил, с грохотом отбрасывая кресло.

– Ты – мантикора слепошарая! Зарывшаяся с головой в вылинявшие мантии и ничего дальше собственного носа не видящая! – Люциус тоже поднялся. В полумраке ложи было видно, как мерцают его глаза.

– Теперь тебе мой нос не угодил! Да пошёл ты!

Северус так стремительно исчез, что потоком воздуха смахнуло бокал, стоявший на самом краю стола. Он с лёгким звоном разбился, а Малфой, проведя ладонью по лицу, словно сгоняя морок, нервно рассмеялся.  
Глава 23

Едва оказавшись в Малфой-мэноре, Северус первым делом бросился в лабораторию и недрогнувшей рукой опрокинул в себя порцию зелья – злость в клочья разорвала лирические размышления прошлых дней. Всё к дементорам, даже если зелье не подействует – бежать, бежать чем дальше, тем лучше, иначе можно сдохнуть мухой в сладкой патоке, до конца жизни уверенной, что попала на пир.  
Но пока Снейп яростно вытрясал из шкафов в спальне свои вещи, бросая их в дорожную сумку, злость проходила, медленно и неуклонно растворяясь в длинных тенях полога широкой кровати, хранившей самые лучшие воспоминания его жизни, в небрежно брошенной на пуф расчёске с застрявшей в зубцах парой белых волос, в едва заметном тёплом уютном запахе воздуха, ставшим родным.  
Он нагнулся, подбирая свои тапочки, потёртые и разношенные, которые так любил случайно утаскивать Малфой. Лёгкие словно сжало холодной рукой, голова закружилась, и зельевару даже пришлось присесть на край кровати, чтобы унять неприятное ощущение.

Вздохнув, он вернулся к сумке, перекладывая одежду, старательно её складывая – с минуты на минуту он ожидал возвращения Люциуса, чтобы тот пришёл, попытался остановить, задержать его. Но Малфоя не было.  
В третий раз переложив вещи и испепелив взглядом циферблат ни в чём не повинных настенных часов, Снейп дёрнул застежку, подхватывая сумку за ремешок. Искать новые поводы задержаться было унизительно даже перед самим собой, вот только если зайти в лабораторию…  
Он спустился в гостиную, попрощался с полюбившимся ему подвалом, намеренно аккуратно расставив по полкам котлы. В доме царила глухая тишина, даже старинный паркет не поскрипывал.  
Едва передвигая ноги, Северус вернулся к своим вещам – на душе было тяжело.

– Мистер Снейп уходит? – раздался противный голос домовика.

– Да. – Северус повесил сумку на плечо и шагнул к камину.

– Насовсем? – педантично уточнил эльф, шевельнув ушами.

– Да.

Каминная решётка с грохотом подскочила, закрывая проход.

– Простите, хозяин не велел отпускать мистера Снейпа до своего распоряжения.

– Что значит – не велел?! – раздражённо отмахнулся Северус и попытался сдвинуть решётку.

– Не велел, – отчаянно повторил домовик. Решетка не поддавалась.

– Да как ты смеешь?! Хозяин приказал меня слушаться! Сейчас же открой камин!

– Нет, – пискнул эльф и ударился лбом о край стола. – Может быть, подать ужин? – робко уточнил он, потирая ушибленное место.

Зельевар зло выругался и бросился к входной двери. Та не открылась.

– В чём дело?

– Хозяин не велел, – тихо, но настойчиво пояснил домовик. – Волшебник не может дизаппарировать – закрыто. Сам ногами не уйдёт – закрыто. Хозяин вернётся, тогда…

– А в окно? – прищурился Снейп.

– Закрыто, – с готовностью подтвердил эльф и покивал головой. – Что-то другое прикажете?

– Виски! – выдохнул Северус, возвращаясь в гостиную и с размаху плюхаясь на стул возле стола.

Ему почему-то вдруг стало легко и хорошо. Глотнув принесённого огневиски, он принялся сочинять, как пронзит презрением и язвительностью подлого Малфоя и удалится, оставив его в одиночестве страдать от результатов собственных интрижек. Снейп будет горд и непреклонен, и никакие уговоры не заставят его задержаться в этом доме хоть на минуту…

Серый дневной свет разбудил зельевара, когда было довольно поздно – не по часам, по ощущениям. Приоткрыв глаза, он понял, что лежит на диване в гостиной, заботливо укрытый пледом, а рядом в кресле спит Малфой, плотно закутавшийся в тёплый стёганый халат и в синих растоптанных тапках. Губы Северуса тронула лёгкая улыбка.  
Голова Люциуса была неловко откинута на спинку, так, что кожа на шее натянулась, демонстрируя трогательную тень небритости на кадыке. Волосы с одной стороны спутались, и тонкая прядка прилипла к нижней губе. От дыхания она шевелилась, и Снейп подумал, что хорошо было бы запихнуть кончики волос в нос Малфоя и посмотреть, что будет.  
Но сделать это, не разбудив спящего, было невозможно – Люциус слишком близко придвинул кресло, к самом краю дивана. Оставалось только устроиться поудобнее и смотреть. Просто смотреть, понимая, что вся вчерашняя бравада осыпалась, как осенняя листва, и что негодование и обида стали приглушёнными и далёкими, будто не его. Северус даже не простил Малфоя, нет, он понял, что не может иначе, потому оставалось только смиренно дожидаться, покуда Люциус заново не привыкнет к своей свободе и не будет уже нуждаться в компаньоне – видно, на жертв магии зелья сила антидота не распространялась. Или дело не в зелье?.. Убедиться можно было только одним способом – дать его Поттеру, поскольку Нарцисса уже освободилась от зависимости.  
Зельевар вздохнул и как можно аккуратнее приподнялся на диване, протягивая руку к прилипшим к лицу Люциуса волосам.

– Апчх! Агрр! – Малфой тряхнул головой и звонко ударился затылком о деревянную накладку на спинке кресла. – Какого… ты делаешь?!

– Будь здоров, – кисло улыбнулся Снейп, спуская ноги с дивана. – И тапки верни.

Глава 24

Порт-ключ, любезно присланный Драко после обеда, зашвырнул зельевара в какую-то узкую щель между деревянными строениями, и, только как следует ободрав плечами старую краску с досок и наконец выбравшись на свет, он понял, что оказался на пристани возле лодочных сараев. На зимнем пляже было пустынно. Северус повертел головой и достал пергамент с подробным описанием дороги к дому.  
Особенно проявлять смекалку не пришлось – ближайший коттедж был именно тем, который нужен. Он действительно стоял на отшибе, ближе к причалу, кокетливо отгороженный от внешнего мира старыми разлапистыми деревьями.  
Не медля, Снейп пошёл к крыльцу, сжимая в кармане склянку с антидотом.

– Что за срочность, мистер Снейп? Что случилось? – с порога начал расспросы Драко, не успел зельевар войти внутрь.

– А что могло случиться? – переспросил Северус, оглядываясь по сторонам и рассматривая более чем скромный интерьер дома.

– Не… не знаю. – Малфой сбился, удивлённый спокойствием бывшего декана. Когда тот утром прислал сову с требованием срочно встретиться, Драко успел передумать чёрт знает что, а сейчас Снейп топтался в прихожей и явно ожидал приглашения пройти в дом. – Я подумал… подумал, что-то с отцом…

– А я думал, тебя больше не интересует, что с ним, – насмешливо заметил Снейп.

– Не интересует, – буркнул себе под нос Драко и посторонился. – Проходите, можем поговорить на кухне, там теплее…

Они прошли по узкому коридорчику, обитому пластиковыми панелями. Драко открыл стеклянную дверь.

– Гарри, это Снейп…

Северус остановился в дверном проёме, глядя на Поттера, замершего у стола со стопкой бутербродов в руках.

– Драко, я бы хотел поговорить с тобой.

– Отлично, – раздражённо бросил Поттер и, грубо толкнув плечом Снейпа, вышел из кухни.

– Как он? – кивнул на захлопнувшуюся дверь зельевар, присаживаясь на край табурета в углу.

– Нормально, – отозвался Драко, опуская глаза. – Так что случилось?

– Ничего. Кроме того, что я закончил приготовление антидота и твой отец больше не является эротической угрозой для общества.

– Это замечательно. И что теперь?

– Не знаю. Поведение Поттера в последние дни как-то менялось?

Малфой-младший пожал плечами.

– Я не думаю, что на нём как-то отразилось излечение па… Люциуса.

– Знаешь, – Снейп вздохнул, отодвигая грязную чашку от края стола, – я предполагаю, что если он примет это же зелье, он может избавиться от магической зависимости…

Повисла пауза. Драко молча собирал грязную посуду, складывая её в раковину.

– Хотите чаю? Кофе? – чуть хрипло предложил он, не поворачиваясь к Северусу.

– Нет.

Снейп чувствовал напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, поэтому решил поддержать отвлечённую беседу:  
– Вы тут не пользуетесь магией?

– Практически нет. Только при крайней необходимости. – Драко неловко переложил кухонное полотенце, словно пытаясь навести порядок перед гостем.

– И как?

– Я уже почти привык.

– В чём дело, Драко? Я думал, ты будешь рад тому, что Поттер сможет избавиться от магии зелья, а ты – от него, – преувеличенно бодро сказал зельевар.

– Я рад, – тускло улыбнулся Малфой. – А вы? Вы пили своё зелье? Вам помогло?

Пришло время замяться Снейпу, но правдоподобной лжи в голову не приходило. Он потёр лоб ладонью.

– Я пил. Не помогло.

– Так зачем вы пришли сюда? Если всё равно бесполезно?

– Подожди… Сядь, пожалуйста…

Драко дёрнул из-под стола вторую табуретку, и с неё на пол упали два шерстяных носка ярко-бордового цвета. Северус удивленно поджал ноги, словно боясь, что носки поползут к нему, а Драко, ничуть не смущаясь, подобрал их и ловким движением отправил в стиральную машинку. Закрыв круглую дверцу, он сел на табурет напротив Снейпа.  
Почему-то именно этот простой жест положил конец сомнениям зельевара.

– Понимаешь, – неуверенно начал он, достав заветный фиал из кармана и вертя его в ладонях, чтобы скрыть смущение, – понимаешь, на Поттера оно может подействовать. На мне в этом случае нельзя ставить эксперимент с достаточной чистотой, потому… потому что я люблю твоего отца.

Уловив недоверчивый взгляд и презрительную гримасу Драко, Снейп торопливо продолжил:  
– Ты не понял. Не от зелья. Я люблю его давно, может быть, с детства. Не знаю. Я не уверен, когда это началось, но знаю, что было до того, как Люциус сварил свою пакость. Трудно объяснить… Жизнь – сложная штука, иногда люди вынуждены делать совсем не то, что надо, поступать не так, как им хочется… Просто потому, что то, что им на самом деле надо, выглядит дико и странно для них самих… Я не знаю, как это сказать, чтобы было понятно, просто поверь мне, что Поттеру это может помочь… Во всяком случае, хуже не будет…

– Вы уверены? – Не вставая с места, Драко протянул руку и включил кофемашину. В изящную, но изрядно заляпанную фарфоровую чашечку полилась струйка ароматного кофе. – Точно не хотите?

Снейп отрицательно помотал головой, а Малфой, откинувшись спиной к стене и сделав глоток, закурил, прикрыв глаза.

– Хуже не будет кому? Гарри? Вы же не знаете, что произойдёт. Например, он может вспомнить нашу взаимную ненависть…

– Он её и не забывал. С памятью у жертв зелья всё в порядке, – прервал его Северус, пытаясь прочитать мысли по лицу. Ему казалось, что он на грани какого-то понимания, ещё немного – и что-то станет совершенно ясно.

– Ну да. Я неправильно выразился. Просто… сейчас он принимает мою помощь, а выпив зелье? Он может… – Драко глубоко затянулся, выпуская дым носом. – Может вернуться к своей обычной жизни, и не факт, что он простит Люциусу, как тот с ним обошёлся!

– Тебя волнует судьба Люциуса? Я думал, ты рассержен на него.

– Я рассержен! Я зол, как соплохвост, но это не значит, что я желаю ему вновь подвергнуться преследованию министерства!

Дверь в кухню распахнулась.

– Я тоже хочу кофе, – заявил появившийся Гарри, демонстративно не глядя на зельевара. – Пахнет на весь дом!

– Иди в гостиную, я принесу.

– Я сам в состоянии налить себе кофе, – возмутился Поттер, распахивая шкафчик с посудой.

Драко отчётливо скрипнул зубами, но промолчал.  
Снейп, однако, не обращал особого внимания на происходящее, он пытался сообразить, что же так задело Драко, – умный мальчик не мог не понимать, что добровольно Поттер не пойдёт жаловаться на то, что переспал с Люциусом, пусть даже под действием зелья, которого, тем более, больше нет в помине. Скорее он предпочтет забыть о случившемся, не станет даже размениваться на мелкие пакости. В словах, а ещё больше в интонациях Малфоя-младшего, ему слышалась какая-то ошибка, порочность, которую он не мог разглядеть.  
Получив вожделенный кофе, Поттер ушёл, а Северус поставил фиал на стол.

– Хорошо, решайте сами. Не провожай, я найду дорогу.

Драко поднялся, убирая зелье в ящик стола.

– Я сообщу вам…

– До свидания.

Глава 25

Выйдя на улицу, Северус направился к лодочным ангарам. В темноте песок казался белым, и от этого граница набегающих волн выглядела особенно чёткой. Уже достав волшебную палочку для дизаппарации, Снейп вдруг спрятал её обратно и, стараясь держаться в тени, вернулся к коттеджу.

– Возвращайся, я уже проветрил! – из дома раздался приглушённый голос Драко, а на крыльце шевельнулся тёмный силуэт.

Зельевар затаился за деревом.

– Ну давай. – Дверь приоткрылась, и в тусклый свет лампы, скупо освещающей ступени, вошёл Малфой.

– Мы же договаривались дома не курить!

– Я больше не буду. Это всё Снейп…

Тень на крыльце переместилась в круг света, материализуясь в Поттера.

– Вот пусть больше не приходит! – недовольно заявил Гарри, оказываясь рядом с Драко.

– Не придёт. Но я же тебе говорил, я должен был узнать, вдруг что с отцом…

Поттер вздохнул и положил подбородок на плечо Малфоя. Тот легко погладил его по спине. Если бы Снейп не облокачивался на толстый ствол, он бы упал от удивления.

– Да понимаю я. Просто не хочу, чтобы он приходил сюда опять.

– Всё, не придёт. Обещаю.

– Пойдём, расскажешь, что там случилось…

Гарри не мог видеть лица Драко, которое вдруг скривилось как от боли. Он зажмурился, словно собираясь с силами, и, тряхнув головой, потянул Поттера в дом.  
Теперь Снейп уже из принципа хотел узнать больше, а особенно то, отдаст ли Драко зелье.  
Стараясь не шуметь, он подкрался к окну гостиной – к счастью, такой мелочью, как шторы, хозяева не озадачивались, но сквозь современный стеклопакет не было слышно ни звука. Северус отошёл на пару футов и, пользуясь сгустившимися сумерками, принялся наблюдать за событиями в ярко освещённой комнате, как в телевизоре.

Звук был не нужен – Снейп отчётливо угадывал происходящее в скромно обставленной гостиной. Вот Поттер с разбегу плюхнулся на диван, поджимая под себя ноги, явно готовясь выслушать интересную историю. Драко немного напряжённо сел в кресло и, опустив голову, начал говорить. С лица Гарри медленно сходило выражение лёгкого интереса, сменяясь радостью и надеждой, он нетерпеливо возился на подушках софы.  
Снейп понял, что Малфой всё же решил рассказать правду про антидот. Гарри вскочил, нетерпеливо взмахнув рукой, Драко остановил его. Движения были резкими и неловкими, будто у деревянной куклы, но Поттер совершенно не замечал болезненного напряжения Малфоя.  
Драко поднялся, вышел и через миг вернулся с фиалом. Гарри протянул руку, но Малфой поставил флакон на журнальный столик, что-то сказал, и Поттер послушно опустился на место.  
Вот теперь зельевару стало понятно гораздо меньше, почему Драко медлит и не даёт Поттеру выпить зелье и почему тот его слушается? Малфой что-то говорил, был бледен, его рука, которую Северус видел, комкала край длинного домашнего свитера.  
Гарри слушал Драко приоткрыв рот, и Снейп пытался понять, какие эмоции он испытывает, но было бесполезно – на открытом лице гриффиндорца они менялись с потрясающей быстротой, будто в катившемся в пропасть детском калейдоскопе.  
Зельевар решил пожертвовать визуальным рядом в надежде всё же что-то услышать – в гостиной явно накалялись страсти и интонации повышались.  
Тихо подойдя к самой стене, Северус уцепился за выступ под окном и начал медленно подтягиваться, как вдруг прямо над его головой раздался звон и склянка с зельем бладжером вылетела на улицу.

– …ничего не изменится! – донеслось сквозь разбитое стекло. Северус притаился под окном. – И я уже несколько дней не зову по ночам твоего отца! Мне просто нравится, когда ты приходишь ко мне с зельем сна без сновидений, сидишь рядом, кладёшь холодную ладонь на лоб… Нравится, понял?! И если бы ты, чёртов слизеринец, сразу мне всё сказал, мне бы не пришлось мучиться угрызениями совести от того, что я вру!

Голос Драко в ответ прозвучал неразборчиво, но это явно было какое-то оскорбление. Снейп на всякий случай присел пониже и прижался к стене – мало ли что ещё вылетит в окно, но вместо этого Поттер хрипло ответил:  
– Сам мерзавец.

И в коттедже наступила тишина. Северус подождал ещё пару минут, прежде чем отойти, чтобы заглянуть внутрь. Посреди гостиной Поттер страстно целовался с Малфоем… Или Малфой с Поттером – в этом сплетении было ничего не понять.  
Снейп скривился от отвращения и удивления. А потом, запахнувшись в плащ, дизаппарировал прямо с лужайки – никому явно не было дела до происходящего снаружи.

Оказавшись в гостиной Малфой-мэнора, Северус, не зажигая свет, сразу прошёл к бару, наливая себе выпить. Света от пылающего камина было вполне достаточно, чтобы разглядеть этикетки и не промахнуться мимо бокала.  
Он всё еще не мог поверить в увиденное – Люциус оказался прав, и этим двоим действительно нужен был повод, чтобы забыть взаимную ненависть, которой на самом деле, может быть, никогда и не было. А то, как они распорядились этим шансом… Северус поёжился и сделал большой глоток. Он всего лишь тогда пошутил и попал пальцем в небо, неужели за всем тем, что происходило между ними, могла скрываться любовь? Уродливая, кривая, забитая внешними установками и принципами, загнанная даже не в глубину сердца – в плазму, чтобы по кругу струиться в жилах бесконечным циклом, пока или организм не будет отравлен окончательно, или не выйдет с потом и слезами.  
Не отходя от шкафа, Снейп плеснул себе ещё виски. А что его удивляет? Похожая метаморфоза произошла и с ним, и то, что напоминало беспокойство от содранной заусеницы, внезапно воспрянуло, являя во всей своей неприглядности безнадёжное многолетнее увлечение, граничащее с болезнью.  
Дверь тихо отворилась, раздался хрипловатый «Люмос». А вот и главный вирус…

– Ты уже вернулся?

– Да. – Северус зажмурился от резко вспыхнувшего света.

– Мерлин великий! Он напал на тебя?

В два широких шага Люциус оказался рядом, бесцеремонно вертя голову зельевара за подбородок.

– Кто?

– Не знаю! Поттер? Драко? Ты же у них был?

Северус захлопал глазами, стараясь быстрее привыкнуть к освещению, и попытался вырваться.

– У них. Всё нормально…

– Ненормально!

По гостиной распространился запах дорогого алкоголя, и мокрый платок прижался к щеке Снейпа. Тот выругался и опять дёрнулся.

– Подожди, у тебя кровь на щеке…

– А… это, наверное, осколки оконного стекла

– Тебя выбросили в окно?

Стерев запекшуюся кровь и убедившись, что царапина не стоит внимания, Люциус отбросил испорченный платок и налил себе остатки виски.

– Эм-м-м… приблизительно. – Северус ещё не решил, что и как он расскажет Малфою о своем визите к его сыну.

– Никаких понятий о вежливости, – возвращаясь к своему обычному насмешливому самодовольному тону, заметил Люциус.

– Ну, Поттер имеет право пребывать не в восторге от моего визита, всё же я был его соперником, – парировал насмешку Северус.

– Почему был? Ему помогло твоё зелье?

Непроизвольно коснувшись пальцами царапины на щеке, Северус невесело усмехнулся:  
– Скажем так, оно помогло тебе, и ты теперь вправе выбирать себе возлюбленных по велению сердца, а не по обстоятельствам. Так что мы с Поттером больше не соперники.

Малфой скривился.

– Я всегда всё делаю по велению сердца.

– Разумеется, – устало вздохнул Северус. – Поэтому я думаю, что мне лучше уехать как можно быстрее, чтобы не мешать твоему выбору.

– Салазар защитник! – Малфой так грохнул пустой бокал об стол, что по тонкому стеклу пробежала трещинка. – Как же я от тебя устал! Невозможно быть таким умным и таким тупым одновременно, я умываю руки. Когда тебе наскучит быть трусливым идиотом, дорогу в спальню ты знаешь!

Он развернулся и вышел. Это было бы величественно и прекрасно, если бы не растоптанные тапки на четыре размера больше, соскальзывающие с босых пяток.  
Снейп почувствовал, как кровь застучала в висках (или это был алкоголь?), но поверить в то, что надежды могут сбыться, не получалось, так же как не получалось уйти. Уйти, не убедившись до конца, что забрезживший фантом надежды – всего лишь результат разгулявшегося воображения. И зельевар побрёл на второй этаж, не поняв, о какой смелости говорил Малфой. Он был готов к тому, что когда Люциус его бросит, будет очень больно, и считал, что этого достаточно.

Глава 26

Впервые в жизни Северус проснулся медленно, не как обычно, сразу распахнув веки, готовый вставать и бежать, а сначала постепенно ощутил себя. Тёплый кокон одеяла, затёкшее плечо, побаливающие мышцы бёдер, дискомфорт в районе задницы – и всё это не открывая глаз. Не открывая глаз, он видел, как на подоконник села сова, легко стукнув клювом в стекло; как Люциус поднялся, принялся бродить по спальне, одеваясь, затем нагнулся над ним, проводя ладонью по волосам.

– Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Мне надо получить почту, а ты приходи потом завтракать, – шепнул Малфой, прежде чем выйти.

Снейп натянул одеяло на голову. Это было какое-то странное утро: тихое, уютное, будто теперь действительно всё будет хорошо.  
Когда вечером он поднимался в спальню, то испытывал ощущение идущего на казнь, хоть смерть и ожидалась сладкой, но всё было… было не так.  
Необычно, словно Люциус тоже что-то почувствовал, он был нежен. То есть и раньше Малфой был хорошим любовником, не грубым, не эгоистичным, но когда он увидел неловко и смущённо втискивающегося в едва приоткрытую дверь Северуса, как будто что-то сломалось между ними.  
Так поразившая зельевара нежность шла из груди, была во всём – во взгляде, в прикосновениях. Это было больше чем будоражащая кровь ласка, больше чем простое возбуждение плоти. Её оказалось так много, что временами Северус не понимал, от чего задыхается больше: от страсти или от буквально разлитой в воздухе этой самой странной нежности.  
Затаившись под одеялом, свернувшись клубком, Снейп ловил себя на том, что улыбается, и согнать дурацкую улыбку с лица было невозможно.  
Наверное, и ночью он улыбался так же: глупо, беззащитно, утопая в том, что называют любовью.

– Я рассчитываю на второй раунд, – хрипловато выдохнул Малфой, скатываясь с него, и в пламени свечей его кожа казалась розовой и прозрачной.

Северус помнил, что хотел по привычке отпустить замечание относительно его возраста и возможностей, но не смог, не стал, а вытерев живот влажным полотенцем, молча вытянулся рядом, укладывая голову на плечо Люциуса. Это было гораздо правильнее и естественнее пустого сотрясания воздуха пусть шутливыми, но пикировками.  
Малфой потянул его к себе, утыкаясь подбородком в макушку. Тихо поскрипывал старинный паркет, стреляли дрова в камине, в уютной тишине хотелось прикасаться к нему, убеждаясь, что всё это не сон. И Люциус гладил его в ответ, сплетая из взаимных прикосновений незримую сеть, из которой не выбраться.  
Рука Северуса скользнула по его бедру, Малфой чуть повернулся, позволяя ей добраться до ягодицы, а его вполне уже оживший член прикоснулся к животу зельевара.

– Хочешь?

Разумеется, Снейп хотел, но никогда не мог предложить сам, особенно после того, что услышал от Фроста. Ему казалось, что «сверху» у него получается гораздо хуже, и вообще всё нелепо.

– Конечно, – шепнул он в плечо Люциуса и почувствовал, как тот улыбается.

Раздвинув ноги, Малфой позволил Северусу улечься на него сверху, отвечая на поцелуй и обнимая за шею. Это было сладко и волшебно – медленно покачивать бедрами, чтобы члены, наливаясь взаимным интересом, тёрлись друг о друга, посылая искорки удовольствия вдоль позвоночника.

– Послушай, а Моргенштерн тогда сказал правду? – не выдержал Снейп, прерывая поцелуй и чуть отстраняясь.

– М-м-м… Когда? – В серых глазах сквозь поволоку возбуждения явно виднелась пара бесов.

– На квиддиче… Когда сказал, что никому никогда не позволял…

– Трахнуть себя? – услужливо помог Люциус, и грубое слово только добавило огня в жилы зельевара. – Ну… как тебе сказать…

– Скажи правду.

– Ты же хочешь спросить, был ли ты первым, – усмехнулся Малфой. – Не можешь вопрос сформулировать, а ещё учитель! – Он легко шлёпнул Северуса, и тот зашипел.

– Бывший учитель!

– Это меняет дело. Нет, не первый. Когда я был молод и прекрасен… ещё прекраснее, чем сейчас, мне было интересно… И я выбрал уважаемого человека…

– Кого? – вырвалось у Снейпа, хотя он понимал, что ревность глупа и иррациональна.

Коротко рассмеявшись, Люциус попытался поцеловать его, но Северус замотал головой.

– Друга моего отца. Он был немного влюблён в меня, мы оба были совсем не немного пьяны… Он был искусен, терпелив и нежен…

– А потом? Вы встречались потом?

– Конечно, но как соратники в борьбе с магглами…

– Это кто-то из Пожирателей? Малфой, ты должен мне сказать…

– Зачем? Я давно всё забыл. Тем более его нет в живых, как и многих из наших прежних друзей…

– Давно?

– Пытаешься высчитать, в какую войну он погиб? Север-р-рус-с-с… – Люциус чувственно прокатил на языке его имя, и Снейп решил, что расспросы могут подождать.

Повинуясь надавившим на плечи ладоням, он скользнул вниз, где на фоне белого живота призывно покачивалась розовая блестящая головка.

Сейчас воспоминания об этом разговоре будили лишь ленивое любопытство, и зельевар потянулся под одеялом, окончательно просыпаясь.  
Поднявшись, умывшись и одевшись, он спустился вниз – в гостиной Люциус, отодвинув поднос с кофе на край стола, что-то быстро писал на пергаменте. На спинке кресла нетерпеливо переминалась с лапы на лапу почтовая сова.

Малфой поднял голову:  
– Еще минут десять… двадцать. Если хочешь, завтракай без меня, пусть накроют в музыкальном салоне.

– Я подожду, – отозвался Снейп, тихо прикрывая за собой дверь. Провидение, судя по всему, было не против удовлетворения его любопытства. Дорогу в секретную комнату за панелями кабинета он прекрасно помнил.

Аккуратно переливая серебристый туман в думосбор, Северус вдруг начал колебаться: а готов ли он увидеть то, что предполагает? Малфоя в объятиях другого мужчины, захлебывающегося дыханием, извивающегося от наслаждения, ведь Люциус же сказал, что ему понравилось, так, может быть, с тем, другим, ему было гораздо лучше?  
Но зельевар всё же решился – лучше знать, чем мучиться неведением, да и любопытно было, кому мистер Малфой сподобился вручить свою девственность.  
Оказавшись в воспоминании, Северусу пришлось привыкать к полумраку. Он узнал помещение – это была курительная комната, примыкающая к парадному залу. Те же тяжёлые портьеры, тёмное дерево на стенах, только вместо кресел и комодов – широченная низкая кровать, застеленная пёстрым покрывалом, и многослойный полог в восточном стиле, сейчас забранный наверх.  
Ещё бы ему не узнать комнату, ведь это он сам лежал на краю кровати, неловко запрокинув голову на парчовые валики, прерывисто и часто дыша. Его мантия небрежно валялась в ногах, рубашка была полуснята так, что половина тела обнажилась.  
На низкой банкетке рядом с кроватью сидел Люциус. Из серебряного ведёрка с торчащей бутылкой шампанского он зачерпывал лед и, заворачивая его в салфетку, прикладывал импровизированную примочку к руке Снейпа.  
Северус удивлённо распахнул глаза – после получения метки он едва смог произнести положенную обрядом клятву, а потом самым жалким образом вырубился прямо перед Повелителем. А очнулся уже ближе к утру, именно здесь, но поблизости никого не было, и вообще Малфой-мэнор был пуст, и зельевар тихо ушёл, стесняясь своей слабости.  
А оказывается…  
Вытряхнув подтаявший лед, Малфой отжал салфетку и провёл влажным краем по лбу Снейпа. Тот было заметался, но Люциус не позволил ему вырвать отмеченную руку. Вокруг уродливо опухшей метки разлилась противная краснота, в скупом свете немногочисленных свечей выглядевшая проказой. Люциус держал его руку на коленях, терпеливо прикладывая лёд к воспаленному месту. Всё правильно, магией воздействовать было нельзя.  
Губы Северуса шевелились, и от каждого движения пересохшая кожа трескалась. Малфой провёл кусочком льда по кровавым ранкам.

– Потерпи… тебе нельзя пить. Потерпи, сейчас пройдёт, – едва слышно приговаривал он, снова освежая влажной салфеткой разгорячённое тело.

Снейп потряс головой и непроизвольно протянул руку – он прошла сквозь плечо Люциуса, не встретив сопротивления. Он не мог поверить, что видит правду, но воспоминания подделать нельзя. Можно скомпоновать разные события, чтобы они выглядели логично, но само воспоминание… Ему вдруг стало холодно, внутри словно зашевелился клубок скользких змей – невозможно за одну жизнь совершить столько ошибок и невозможно поверить, что ещё остался шанс исправить хоть одну.  
Малфой тем временем снова отжал салфетку и, сплетя свои пальцы с пальцами Северуса, приподнял багровое запястье, прижимая его к губам.  
Обхватив себя руками, зельевар не мог отвести взгляд от происходящего, в носу что-то противно щекотало, но чихать не хотелось.  
Особенно светлые на фоне волос Северуса длинные пальцы прошлись по его лбу, убирая неопрятно прилипшие к потному лицу чёрные пряди. Снейп увидел, как брови его двойника мучительно сошлись на переносице, Люциус вздохнул, убирая ладонь.  
И снова ледяной компресс и едва слышный утешающий шёпот – зельевару было невероятно жаль, что тогда он не слышал его, это помогло бы гораздо лучше примочек. Ему хотелось подойти к сгорбившемуся у его постели Малфою, обнять за плечи… Но он не мог.  
Между тем двойнику явно становилось лучше, дыхание почти выровнялось, он в последний раз судорожно выгнулся на подушках, по-рыбьи открывая рот. Люциус нагнулся.

– Эванс! Лили, подожди… – вполне отчётливо прохрипел юный Северус, прежде чем его тело обмякло, забываясь в уже вполне нормальном сне.

Малфой выпрямился на своем низком сиденье, его спина стала будто натянутая тетива, а Снейп ужасно захотел с размаху дать себе, тому, кто лежал на роскошных покрывалах, по морде.  
Дверь в комнату приоткрылась.

– Люциус, гости ждут! – В квадрате света появилась Нарцисса, ещё совсем молодая, но Снейп увидел тени под её глазами и опущенные уголки рта.

– Сейчас иду. Я же не могу позволить, чтобы он умер в моём доме…

– Ты уже слишком многому позволил случиться в своём доме, – едва шевельнув губами, произнесла миссис Малфой и уже громче добавила: – Твой долг хозяина быть с гостями, а его… поручи домовикам.

Плечи Люциуса дёрнулись, будто сбрасывая незримый груз.

– Я всегда помню о своем долге, дорогая, – своим обычным непререкаемым ровным тоном ответил он, вставая. – Идём.

Снова оказавшись в захламлённой комнате, Северус аккуратно вернул воспоминание на место, плотно запечатывая фиал, а затем тихо спустился вниз.  
Малфой закончил со своими делами и, выгнав сову, закрывал окно, а домовые эльфы шустро накрывали стол к завтраку. Люциус взмахнул волшебной палочкой, поправляя портьеру, Снейп быстро подошёл к нему, крепко обнимая сзади и положив подбородок на его плечо. Только сейчас он на самом деле понял, как сильно хотел это сделать и как давно должен был. Тёплая спина, прижатая к нему, дарила ни с чем не сравнимое ощущение счастья и завершённости, будто долгий и трудный путь окончен.  
Северус прерывисто вздохнул, пытаясь прогнать нахлынувшую сентиментальность.

– М-м-м…– тут же отозвался Малфой, кладя ладони поверх обнимающих его рук. – С чего такие нежности по утрам?

Он откинул голову так, чтобы видеть Северуса. Тот потёрся щекой о его скулу.

– Считай это признанием твоего гения. Я действительно идиот и ничего не понимаю в людях… И по этому случаю я подарю тебе свои старые тапки насовсем. – Хотелось закончить совсем по-другому, но Снейп не смог.

Люциус вывернулся из объятий, хитро и настороженно рассматривая зельевара.

– Я не хочу насовсем. Потому что тогда это уже будут не твои тапки. А в остальном ты прав… И пойдём завтракать.


End file.
